


Rebellion

by the_all_seeing_storm



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_all_seeing_storm/pseuds/the_all_seeing_storm
Summary: A young princess desperate to keep her baby sister safe from their evil brother goes to live with a dragon that will be more like a father to the young princess's than their own father ever was.





	1. Chapter 1

I was the eldest daughter of King Freynne, I had a younger brother named Einon that like our father was cruel and heartless to our subjects. The Queen,my mother, gave birth to my baby sister who to my father was not pleased that he had another daughter. My brother hated our baby sister just because of her crying and constant need for our mother. While I on the other hand loved my little sister with all my heart and soul. I wanted to protect her from the cruelty of my father and brother, and teach her to be kind and loving to all those who we ruled over. I wanted to protect her so I asked my brothers mentor, a knight of the old code named Bowen, to train me how to fight in secret.

He trained me in swords play, spear fighting, the way of the old code, fighting with an axe, archery, and tracking. I exceed at sword fighting and archery, as well as being one of the better trackers Bowen had ever seen. Bowen was amazed at how fast I memorized the old code. When my mother had stopped feeding my sister her milk when she was about 8 months old I had her crib placed in my room so she would sleep with me. Every night right before I went to sleep and when my sister would wake up in the middle of the night I would sing to her and speak the old code to her till she fell back to sleep. When my sister was 10 months old the peasants we ruled over had started a war against my father. While my father was fighting Bowen started spending more time with my brother and less time training me, but I did not let my brother affect my training. I continued to practice my skills in secret in my room while my sister played in her crib.

One morning Bowen and my brother were training with wooden swords on a grass hill next to the castle. I decided to go and watch how well my brother was at sword play, so I took my sister with me to see. I rode my coal black stallion to where my brother and Bowen were practicing.

"Good morning Einon," I said as I rode up to where they were exchanging blows with wooden sparring swords. Einon was striking Bowens swords left and right while Bowen held a calm defense seeming not to even faced by my brothers attacks.

"Good morning Princess Cathy," Bowen said bowing to me while blocking another attack from Einon.

"And to you Sir Bowen," I said dismounting my horse then giving a bow to Bowen. I tied my horse with Bowens and Eions horse then siting on a boulder next to a table with a pitcher of water, two loafs of bread, and two cups. My sister stirred in my arms moving the light blanket I wrapped her in before I left the castle,so I began to play with her feet to entertain her. While I played with my sister Bowen and Eion were getting closer to the table. I looked up from my sisters little game of peek-a-boo to see Einon striking hard at Bowens sword, but Bowen just continued to block each blow. Even blocking Einons blows while filling his cup with water. Einon went for a low stab while Bowen was taking a drink from his cup but Bowen side stepped kicking my brothers but causing him to fall in a mound of dirt. I couldn't help but giggle at this sight.

"Well done brother you seem to be improving in your skills," I lied. He showed little improvement to my skills with a sword or any weapon. Before my brother could respond back a knight with shaggy blonde hair on a brown horse came riding up.

"The King is going into battle and wishes for the Prince to watch," the knight said. He had a low ruff voice and a presonality to match. Before he left he said in disgusted tone that Bowen and I could come as well.

When the knight left my brother sprinted to his horse untieing it's rane and jumping into the saddle. Bowen and I followed behind but we walked. Bowen helped me onto me horse since I was still holding my sister and even untied my horses ranes. As we arrived to the village where the battle was my father was leading the charge on his white horse with black spots peppered on it's chest. The villagers had attempted to make a fence with spikes around the village as a defense but it did nothing to keep my father and his army out. We staid away from the fighting on a hill over looking the village. I despised the sight before me and silently praied that my father would become injured so I would take over. To my happiness and sorrow my praier came true. My father went away from the fighting to set the villagers homes on fire, but the mop of villagers surrounded him and pulled him off his horse beating him to death.

"Father," Einon yelled riding off to our father.

"Einon wait,"Bowen shouted following after him, but I stayed where I was. I would not enter any fight that my father had started because of his cruelty. My sister began to cry as the screams of slain villagers met her ears and I saw Bowen riding up with Einon on his horse in front of him. Einon held onto our fathers crown and his shirt a circle of blood on his chest slowly growing.

"Bowen what happened," I said making my horse gallop next to him.

"Your brother was wounded when a village girl fell," he said as we stopped next to me but his horse trotted in place, " We have to get him back to the castle."

I nodded, we rode as fast as we could back to the castle. Halfway there I asked Bowen what had happened to my father. He didn't say anything but I knew his silence meant that my father was dead and Einon was King. The parts of me that loved my father mourned his death and those parts of me wanted to cry for his death. The only thing that did not let those parts take over was the thought of my fathers cruelty gone from this world. I suppressed a smile when I thought of my brothers wound. He would not survive a wound like that and I would become queen of the land. I would be able to fix everything that my father had destroyed. The rest of the way I prayed that my brother would die before we reached the castle so my mother would not have to watch her only son die, but Einon made it to the castle. When we arrived to the castle stables four servants helped carry Einon into the castle while two others helped me off my horse.

"Thank you," I said to them when I was on the ground, "When you are done taking care of our horses please prepare the royal family grave for my fathers body ." The servants bowed their heads then took my horse and Bowens into the stables. In silence I walked to my chambers bouncing my sister in my arms the whole way causing her to giggle. When I arrived to my room I sat in a chair in front of a large window with my sister sitting in my lap.

A few minutes pasted before a male servant knocked on my chamber door. I allowed him to enter my room. He told me that my brother was dying but my mother was going to take him to a dragon that lived near by to ask for its help. Hot anger boiled in my blood at his words. HOW DARE MY MOTHER ASK SUCH A NOBLE CREATURE TO HELP MY BEAST OF A BROTHER WHO DID NOT DESERVE SUCH HELP! I held my anger from my voice as I thanked the servant for telling me. Before he left he asked if I would be joining my mother and Bowen on the journey to the dragons cave.

"I would join my mother but I'm not feeling well since I saw my fathers death and my brothers awful wound," I said acting ill as I laid my sister in her crib, " I must retire early but tell my mother that I shall pray for my brother."

"As we all your Highness rest well," he said bowing his head then left the room. When I could no longer hear his foot steps I rushed to my wardrobe throwing open the doors and throwing all my dresses out of it to reveal a small armory in the back of the wardrobe as well as my own custom made armor from the castle black smith. All the weapons were from Bowen. I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows, my sword, and my shield with the family crest. I changed out of my dress and into my armor placing my quiver bow and shield on my back and bucketing my sword to my waist. Finally I pulled my hair back with a black silk ribbon. When I was ready, fully armored I went to my sister who was now peacefully asleep.

I lowered my head close to hers and whispered to her, "Don't worry my sweet baby sister your big sister will make sure that no evil comes close to you. I swear." I gently kissed her forehead before I tied my bed sheets together and climbed down from my balcony.


	2. One vow and One promise

As soon as my feet touched the ground I sprinted as fast as I could to the stables. My horse was in its stable with its rains still on but not it saddle. I opened his stable door grabbing his rains quietly sneaking out of the castle grounds.

"Alright boy,"I said when we were outside the castle gates, "I'm going to need you to run as fast as you can for me."

He looked me in the eyes showing me that he would run into the mouth of Hell with me if I needed him to.

I smiled at him hugging his neck, "Thank you my friend." He craned his neck giving me a horses hug then bent down so I could climb onto his back.

"Alright boy lets go," I said and he took of running full speed to the dragons cave. The dragons cave was near an old Roman fort that was now in ruins. Thankfully we made it there before my mother.

The cave was a hot spring with small pools of melted rock which made it's cave warm during the cold winter. I tied my horse behind a group of trees to keep him hidden. As I walked into the cave I set my bow with an arrow and said a prayer asking for strength. The cave was hot baking me in my armor. Half way in I was already sweating, my brow was soaked with sweat. After about five minutes in the blistering heat I found the dragon drinking from one of the cooler springs. The steam from the springs clouded my vision but I could make out the dragon and tell that his back was facing me. I took aim at the back of his head right wear his neck meets his head,but before I could fire my arrow his swiped my feet from underneath me causing me to fall and shoot my arrow into the caves roof just past his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the dragon said holding his battle ax tail to my throat, "It isn't very nice to try and shot someone while they are getting a drink."

"My apologies good sir I shall wait for you to finish your drink but I must say I am in very much of a hurry, " I said holding back my fear.

The dragon turned to face me moving his tail only to pin me down with his right forearm, " Such polite manners. Tell me what is the polite daughter of the dragon slaughter King doing here. Trying to kill your first dragon to impress your father?"

"No," I gasped out.

"Then tell me what are you trying to gain Dragon Slaughters Daughter!"

"I am not that dead mans daughter even if I am his seed," I said with a pit of difficulty, " And I only wish to protect my baby sister from his cruelty that has passed down to our brother. Good sir may I please ask you to kindly remove your arm I'm getting very hot."

He moved his arm letting me feel a little cooler, "Thank you."

"Now tell me how will killing me protect your sister from your brother," the dragon asked as I sat up wiping the sweat from my brow.

"My brother was injured when a peasant girl fell on him causing him to fall onto a spike," I explained, " My mother hopes to bring him here to you to heal him. I know I should be thankful for this but my brother is cruel and evil. I promised my sister that I would not let any evil come close to her."

The dragon was silent for awhile. I got on my knee kneeling with my head bowed, "My lord I am sorry for attacking you but I can not allow my brother to take the throne. God knows what terrible things his black heart will do with that much power."

"I understand that your intentions are pure Princess and I accept your apology ," the dragon said.

"Then will you refuse to help me brother," I asked some hope rising in my chest.

"I believe I can help you and your brother by changing his heart."

"Can you do that Sir," my emotions became mixed at his words. I would be able to have my brother and he would be kinder and we could be a happy family. Hope for my brother filled me but one thought came to near crushing my hope.

"My Lord what if my brother is still just as cruel and heartless as my father even with your help? My sister is not even a year old yet and I do not want such a pure little thing to be tainted by such a cruel creature."

"If your brother is still just as cruel as your father by your sisters first birthday than I will take you both to live with me. And I will protect you both with my life this I promise you both."

"Thank you kind dragon," I said bowing my head then I held out my sword to him, "I vow as a princess and knight of the Old Code that I will repay you for this kindness towards my sister and I. Ask anything of me and I will do it even if it costs me my life. I give you my word, my sword, and my soul to your serves my Great Dragon Lord."

He bowed his head in return to my vow. From the entrance of his cave I heard Bowen and my mothers voice followed with some other men. My blood became ice in my veins at the thought of my mother seeing me fully dressed in armor and armored.

"Kind dragon my mother and mentor are here with my brother I can't let them see me or know that I was here. Is there any place in your home I can hide or another way out?"

"There is a back entrance just follow the stream and you should find your way out my noble princess," he pointed to the cooler hot spring he was drinking from, bowing his head when I walked towards the stream. I bowed my head in thanks returning my bow to my back and my sword to its sheath. Before I left I asked him how I would find if and when the time came.

He told me, "On the night of your sisters' first year go into the woods dressed as you are now armed with your weapons and sister in your arms. I will come to you and bring you to my home where the two of you will live with me as along as you wish my princess." I bowed in thanks then made my way out of his cave. When I was out the sun had began to set and a cool breeze had started to blow onto my hot and sweaty face. The breeze was a welcome relief to the heat I had just come from. I could feel my body and armor cool down. After a few moments of cooling off I ran back to my horse riding as fast as he could back to the castle. I prayed the whole ride that we would make it there before my mother or before anyone had noticed I was gone.

I arrived back at the castle before anyone had noticed I was gone and before my mother and Bowen had returned. Not even the guards watching the gate didn't even see me enter through the gates as they were too drunk to even lift their swords. No one saw as I entered the stables all but a young stable boy bringing in water for the horses. He was no older than maybe seven years of age. At the sight of the princess dressed in armor and caring a sword and shield caused him to have a look of both shock and amazement on his face. I pulled a gold coin from my boot tousing it to him. He bought it in his dirt covered hands a big grin spread from dirt covered ear to dirt covered ear.

"Tell no one you saw me to night and there will be more where that came from," I said handing him my horses rains and another coin, "Now take care of my horse. Brush him, water him, feed him a barrel of the sweetest apples. He has done a great good for me this night."

His smile became bigger at the second coin in his hand," Yes my Princess I shall groom your till he shines like the stars."

"Good," I handed him another coin then I stared towards my room.

I was at the stable door the boy asked me why I was dressed as a knight and out riding so late in the day, "Were you avenging your father and brother my lady?"

"No my brother and father got what they deserved I was just out for a late night ride. Tell anyone you saw me..."

"I will not speak a word of our meeting Miss."

I smiled at him then toused him another coin. He bowed to me and I bowed to him then ran back to my room. My room was the same as I had left it. My dresses still laid all across my bed, my weapons still exposed, and my sister sound asleep. I sighed in relief as I climbed onto my balcony and into my room closing the windows. I removed my armor then just laid down on the cold floor my naked body cooling from the long day. I laid there for what felt like an eternity before a very loud knock came at my door. I ignored it but then who ever was knocking didn't like being ignored so so he knocked even louder waking up my little sister causing her to cry. Now I was tired, annoyed, and angry. I quickly put on a robe then rushed to my sister trying my best to soothe her while that servant kept knocking louder and louder.

"I heard you the first time," I yelled as I walked to the door. I opened the door to find a noble that found most of his wealth in kissing up to my father and brother. Also he found his way onto the list of people I hated most in my fathers court.

"You better have a good reason for waking my sister up so rudely if not you better find a quick way to make up for it," I said as I tried to comfort my sister.

"Terrible sorry Princess Cathirne," he said bowing at the waist then he cupped his hand around my cheek, "I hop I didn't ruin any pleasant dreams."

I sneered at him slapping his hand away, "What is it you want? Tell me quickly before I call the guards on you."

"Yes I've come to tell you that your mother has returned with your brother. The dragon was able to heal him but he is still weak."

I sighed still comforting my sister, "Thank you for telling me this now I must get my sister and myself to bed. Tell my mother I look forward to seeing her at breakfast."

"Yes your majesty I will tell the queen," he bowed his head then kissed my free hand, "Sweet dreams my princess."

I slammed the door in his face than started a fire in my fire place rocking my sister in my arms singing to her of our mothers people. She soon began to quite down and soon she fell asleep in my arms. Instead of laying her in her crib I laid her my bed next to me still in my arms.

"No evil shall touch you my sweet light," I whispered to her as I traced her face with my little finger, "Hopefully the dragon has given us a kinder better brother."

Sleep than took over my mind and I drifted into sweet nothing dreaming of a better life with my people happy and always feed. No war. No sickness. Just happiness


	3. A lost life for a life found

It has been a week since the battle and my brother has gained most of his strength back and is now rebuilding an old ruined Roman fort as his castle using the villagers that rebelled against our father as slaves in a rock quarry. He is still cruel and black hearted even with the dragons heart. Bowen left us on the eight day of my brothers recovery, earlier that day he confronted my brother at the rock quarry that he was sick but it didn't work. He came to me while I was in the library reading to my little sister the stories of our mothers people.

"Sir Bown are you alright we were supposed to start training twenty minutes ago," I said closing the book and setting my sister down in front of the chair we were sitting in, "You have always told me to be on time to everything so I guess it is my turn to make pick of weapon today."

"Princess Cathirne I must speak to you about your training as a squire,"Bowen said not even looking me in the eyes. I stiffened a little when he called me 'Cathirne'. He never called me 'Cathirne' only when he needed to like in front of my father, during court, or anything formal or when I was in trouble.

"What is Bowen I know for a fact I'm not done I still have a lot to learn from you?"

"No I will not be teaching you anything about being a knight any more," he said slashing his hand through the the air like a sword. I was shocked at what he had just said.

"What do you mean we are not done yet you still have so much to teach me we can't stop now?"

"I'm leaving this court to find and kill the dragon that tainted you brothers heart with its own black heart."

"What? It's not the dragons fault Einon as always been cruel and black hearted, you haven't finished your teachings with me. You promised you would teach me how to fight."

"And I have kept my word but a princess should not be training to be a knight or ware armor. You should be learning how to be a proper queen and lady raising you little sister. Finding a husband. Forget about sword fighting, forget about everything I taught you."

l stood there for a moment dumbfounded and shocked at his words. He didn't even listen to the truth about Eion and he was telling me to forget my training.

"It is not the dragons fault my brother has no goodness in him he always has,"I said my tone getting a little louder. But Bowen didn't even listen to me. He didn't even have the courage to look me in the eyes. I knew Einon had kept his true self from Bowens eyes but I never thought he was that blind. He stayed silent, tears formed in my eyes.

"So I'm just supposed to forget everything you taught me. What about the Old Code should I forget that too?"

"The Old Code is dead," he said then bowed at the waist, "Good-bye Princess Cathirne."

He turned to leave the room. I stood there for a moment before I grabbed a random book off of a table next to my chair a through in Bowen. Anger boiled in my blood as a I through the book at him. He stopped for a second as the book hit him in the back of his head then kept walking out of the library and out of my life. Fueled by anger I picked up my sister from where she was playing with the book I was reading to her and ran to the Dining Hall where my mother and brother where having lunch.

"This is all your fault," I yelled as burst through the doors. Mother stood up from her chair while my brother just looked at me then went back to eating his roasted quail, "Because of you Bowen is leaving us!"

"So what I do not need that fool any more or his code," Einon said chewing his food than drinking his wine. I handed me sister to a made who was standing by for any orders.

"Well I did but what would you care you heartless beast,"I slammed my hands on to the table. Einon just kept drinking his wine till I slapped it out of his hand along with his plate. He then back handed me causing me to step on the back of my dress and fall to the ground. My sister began to cry as the sound of Einon slapping me echoed through the room.

"You dare talk to your king that way,"he yelled at me.

Holding my had to my cheek which was starting to swell up a little I looked at him with cold dagger shooting eyes, "You are not my king nor are you my brother."

He then kicked my stomachs which made my sister cry even louder and my mother did nothing about it. She didn't even stand as Eino kicked me again in my stomach. My sister cried louder till her crystal drowned out my own painful grunt and the sound of my brother beating me. The maid that held my sister tried to calm her down but she just cried louder.

"Will someone shut that thing up," yelled my brother. Another maid a little older than the other took my sister and tried to calm her down but she screamed louder.

"Fine then I'll do it myself," Einon kicked me in the face one last time before he started walking towards my sister pulling a knife that was in the bird out. I was struck with fear at what my brother was about to do to a helpless child.

With some difficulty I pushed myself up tackling my brother pulling the knife out of his hand. I stood in front of my sister holding the knife in front of me, "Don't you ever threaten my sister you monster!"

"This is what you saved mother,"I said looking at her the knife still held out in front of me, "You saved a heartless monster." I throw the knife back a the roasted quail then grabbed my sister and ran out of the Dinning Hall to my room. I slammed my doors shut locking them. After I locked the doors I fell to my knees in pain. Silent tears running down my face as my stomach and face bounded with pain. My sister was still crying but was quieter know.

I looked down at her with all the love I could then started shhsing her gently rocking her in my arms, "Don't worry little one I'm here. I won't let the evil man hurt you."

It was a full month till my sisters birthday but I couldn't wait that long. It was too dangerous for my sister. I could take anything Einon trough at me but my sister was my biggest weakness. If anything happened to her I don't know what I would do. That night as my sister slept in my bed wrapped in my arms I made the chose to leave the castle, leave the monsters and go find the dragon. I would leave with my sister the next night with my horse, and my weapons. Early the next morning before anyone was awake I began to wrap my weapons in some of less finer dresses. I packed some close for my sister in a saddle bag as well as some food for me and goat milk for her. As the sun set on the land I began to make my escape. I dressed in my armor then tied my bed sheets together making a makeshift rope tiring it to my balcony. I hand rocked my sister to sleep and placed her in a small caring basket just her size with her blankets wrapped around her.

"Stay asleep my light we will soon be out of this place," I whispered kissing her forehead then tied the basket to my back along with my weapons tied underneath the basket. Just as I was about to climb out the window my mother entered the room old in a lite candle.

"Don't try and stop me," I said not even turning to look at her, "I'm leaving here will the my baby sister that you abounded so don't even try to stop me, mother."

"I'm not going to stop you Cathrine,"my mother said. I turned my head to look at her out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes were watery and she looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Why are you crying it's not like you showed any love towards us you should be happy," I said my tone dark.

"I will miss you my child always know that I will miss you," she said a near whisper.

'Oh mother I will miss you too please be safe,' I thought as I climbed out the down I looked up to see my mother leaning over the railing crying. I felt her tears fall on my face as I whispered I will miss you too.

In the stables my horse was ready to ride with his saddle bags full of food and milk. The stable boy I had met was holding his rains and a purse full to the top with gold.

"Good lad no one saw you," I asked taking the purse and my horses rains.

"I don't believe so my lady I'm very quiet and sneaky," he said looking behind him, "The back gate is clear for you you should have a clear way out."

"Thank you my young friend," I said as I mounted my horse then pulled out a smaller purse from the saddle bag throwing it to the boy, "Here. That should cover everything you have done for me and a little more."

His face glowed as he opened the purse to see it full of good and silver coins. Before he could thank me I rode off out of the stables, out of the castle and out of my old life. As my horse ran through the woods I felt a new sense of freedom, as if a weight had been lifter of my shoulders. My sister still slept soundly in her basket as we rode. Joy filled my body as we made rode through the woods to where I first met the dragon.

As I entered into the dragons cave I saw foot prints about a day old. Upon a closer look I saw they were Bowens. Fear griped my very soul. I followed the track to a pyre where the tracks spun in a closed circle than ran around the cave till they came out the front enterence. I started searching the cave for the dragon but found it was empty. As I stared to loose hope a booming came.

"I seem to very popular today."

It was the dragon, he was by the spring of water I had found him the first time. My spirits renewed I walked to his side then kneeled before him.

"You're early my princess," he said turning to face me, " Why have you come so soon." I kept my head down while I thought of an appropriate respond to him but before I could he used one of his claws to gently lift my head so he could see my face. His eyes showed disappointment and guilt.

"Mmm I see. Was this the cause of your brother."

My cheek was swollen and i had a cut from Einons boot on my forehead. I nodded at him sadly wishing I didn't have to come here like this.

"What of you little sister," he asked his voice full of concern,"I hope she has not suffered the same as you."

"No my lord that is what I am happy about but why I have also come to you so early," I said taking off the basket and lifting my sister out of it, " My brother nearly hurt her yesterday with a knife but I was able to stop him but I did not know if I would be as lucky the next time he would try to hurt my precious light." I held my sister close to my chest.

"May I see her," he asked almost timidly.

I nodded and held her up to him. He the gently took her into his hand cradling her in the palm if his hand. As he lifted her up closer to his head she began to wake up squirming in the blanket she was wrapped in. The dragon froze as she began to wake up terrified about what to do if she began crying at the sight of him. But she did not cry, when she was fully awake she looked at the dragon and began to laugh waving her arms in the air. We both were surprised at my sisters reaction to the dragon but he quickly got over it lowering his head closer to her so she could touch his mussel. She giggled even louder has she touched the tip of his nose.

"Now we are going to have to give you both new names," he said moving my sister closer to eyes.

"Why good sir," I asked standing up.

"Your names don't really fit you two. And it only seems right that my daughters should have names that their father gave them. You my little one from this day forward I shall call you Abiagael."

He kissed my sister who giggled even louder then held her closer to his chest where she started rubbing the scales on his chest.

"And you my child, I shall name you Ava," he then kissed my forehead as well. I was filled with so much joy in that moment. I hugged my new father as he kissed me blessing me as Ava. Tears of pure joy fell from my eyes like water falls. When our embrace was finished we stayed silent for a moment till my sister started to wine.

" Someone is hungry," I said.

" It seems she is," our father said giving her back to me, " Eat and rest my children tomorrow I will take you to where we will be living together." I nodded then went to my horse to get some food and milk for my sister. When both of our bellies were full I started to make a camp but my father stopped me. Picking my sister and up he payed me against his warm belly spreading his wing over me like a tent keeping me warm. He held my sisters house was wrapped in a blanket in the palm of his hand. He curled around us both protectively. I was filled with so much joy at this moment I had never been happier as I drifted off to sleep knowing that my sister and I were safe with him.


	4. A new way of life

The next morning I woke up next to my Dragon Father protectively curled around my body with my sister suckling on the tip of his index claw. He watched her smiling as she suckled on him. I curled closer to his arm resting my head on his elbow the both of us watching my sister peacefully relaxed while the early morning birds sang outside the cave.

"Did you watch her all night father," I asked drowsily.

"Some what," he chuckled moving me closer to his head resting me against his neck, "You talk in your sleep."

I blushed a little, "Really I hope I didn't cause any trouble for you."

"You didn't cause any trouble for me in fact it was very entertaining," he smiled kissing my cheek, "You spoke of many amusing things like a purple horse walking on water." I smile back at him cuddling closer to his neck he curled closer to me moving my sister closer to his neck so we all were cuddling in the crook of his neck. We spent all of the morning and well into the evening cuddled and napping like that. Near dusk he took us out of the cave moving us to another location. My sister and rode on his back with he carried my horse. Just as the top of the sun was disappearing behind the horizon we can to water fall rushing into a river that wasn't too deep only going up to my thighs at the center than getting deeper as it went out. Behind the water fall was a large cave that had water from the river but also a large area of dry land for all of us to sleep together.

"This will be your home with me now," he said as I stepped onto the dry rock with Abiagael in my arms. Even though it was growing dark outside the waterfall still caused a rainbow to be reflected onto to cave walls. My sister stretched her arms out to the colorful light giggling and making her baby sounds. I walked closer to the walls allowing her her to to run and pat her hands all other the colors. Our father stayed out of the light watching my sister to play in the light of the rainbow till the light of the sun faded away and the moon shown through the cave. Before we went to sleep our father breathed fire onto the stone floor than gathered my sister and I onto the warm rock where we cuddled up against his neck. The next morning I let my horse free to roam about as he pleased though he usually stayed close to us except during the winter.

Durning the winter my family barely ever left the cave. Father would keep the cave warm and when we went to bed he would blow a ring of fire around us keeping us warm. He would do most of the hunting so I could watch my sister but I did gather wood and berries and I fished in the river. Our lives were mostly peaceful for the first two years, than hunters started showing up.

it was the middle of Spring when the first ones came. I was washing Abiagaels now two years old and my dresses in the river while she splashed around in a shallow pool by the shore of the river just around noon. Two men dressed in armor, armed with spears and swords. They rode horses that were pure coal black. The very sight of them sent chills down my spine thinking of what they had come to do. I stood from my work hoping I was wrong about these men's intentions.

"Greetings noble knights what brings you out here this day," I greeted them.

"We are searching for a dragon that rumors say that it lives in this area," one of the knights said in a gruf voice.

"Dear maiden would you be able to confirm this is the area or that there is a dragon that lives here," the other asked circling his horse behind me.

"Good knights you have been mislead the only creatures that live here are my father, my sister over there playing in the water behind me and myself. There are no dragons here." I wasn't really lying to them since the dragon they were looking for really was my father I just hoped they didn't figure out that.

"Where exactly do you and your family live," the gruf voiced asked moving his horse closer to me. Both men nearly boxing me between their horses.

"Behind the water fall in the trees," I said trying to ignore how close their horses were getting to me.

"Sis sis," Abiagael looked up from her game stumbling towards me. I squeezed through the horses quickly going to my sister picking her up holding her close to my chest. She looked over at the men making a disgusted face at them then started near yelling no and go away. This shocked the knights that a child would dare speak to them like that.

"It seems your mother has not taught your sister manners," the knight who had moved his horse behind me said dismounting his horse, " Maybe I could teach her some."

"No bad men you leave," Abiagael said waving her index finger at them. The knight then grabbed her hand and wrist in his metal covered clove causing her to scream in pain. Reacting to my sisters pain I punched the knights nose causing him to release her hand stumbling back holding his now bloody nose.

"Don't you dare touch my sister," I said stepping back and turning my protectively holding my sister.

"That bitch," the knight said looking at his blood covered hand.

"And watch your language around a children," I said kicking his face, " I should was your mouth out."

"Aby are you okay," I asked softly setting her on the ground she was crying now holding her hand, "Can I see your hand?"

She nodded yes reacting her hand out to me so I could look at it but before I could something metal hit the side of my head causing me to fall to the ground on my side. A thropping pain echoed through the side of my head and I felt a small amount of blood trickle into my ear.

"That was very unladylike miss," the gruff knight said though I could only make out every other word in his next sentence but I could tell it wasn't good. As the the gruff knight dismounted his horse walking towards me a roar came from behind me and a deer carcass fell onto the knight as a large shadow passed over us.

"Papa," Abiagael sniffled as our father landed behind me pinning the other knight with his tail. Abiagael ran to our father as best as a two year old could hugging his froarm. He smiled at her picking her up in the palm of his hand bringing her to his chest craning his neck to look at her.

"What is wrong my little Abiagael," he asked her looking at the knight struggling to get the deer carcass off him.

"Bad men man hurt me," she said holding out her injured hand to him then pointed to me, " Other bad man kicked sissy."

Our father growled in anger as he looked closely to both our injuries than at the two knights. He lifted his tail off the knight he pinned picking me up in his mouth by the belt on dress and carried my sister and I into our home gently setting us down on the many fur blankets that made up my sister and my bed. He set my sister down first than placing me in both his hands gently layer me onto the blankets. I tried to sit up but I became very lightheaded and flopped back down onto the blankets. He kissed both my sister and I then left the cave. At that I blacked out only coming back out when I felt something wet and cold on my head and smelled cooking meat. Father was cooking dinner and my sister was patting ( or trying to) a cold clothe on my head giggling as the clothe smacked my skin. It didn't hurt really it was just annoying and not helping a forming headache. After we ate and father gave me some herbal plants to chew on for the headache I found out what happened when he left the cave.

He had told the men to leave his home or else but the didn't and instead attacked him. In self defense he killed them. After that day I started training harder to get stronger but I wasn't getting any stronger. My father then decided he would help me and when my sister was old enough he would train her as well. Since I was going to have to fight men bigger than me father would spare with me. Teaching me to us my size as an advantage, to us even the smallest of opening to make them bigger, and when my sister was five we started her training.

She was a fast learner at tracking, swimming, the Old Code, even basic hand to combat. Everyday early in the mornings right before breakfast we would run five miles around the cave, morning sparring sessions with father, decide if it was my turn or fathers turn to go hunting for breakfast, eat, than finally swim a mile and back before noon. If any dragon slayers were to come to our home my sister and I were to hide in the cave not to make a sound. Only on rare occasions did I ever have to draw my sword, and even fewer times did any knights fall by sword. For seven years we lived like this and in those seven years more and dragons were dying and at sometimes it was getting harder for my family. The king was taxing every thing and squeezing what ever he could out of the people and even better marking off large parts of forest as the 'Kings Forest' causing more hunters to come after my father and I when we tried to feed our family. Then one day something happened that sent my whole family rolling down a hill towards one big mess that involved a poetical monk, a village girl, an old friend, and a whole lot of 'what were you even thinking' moments.


	5. Gift of Father and Daughters

It was any normal day for my family and I, we woke up to the morning birds singing, father went hunting to get the mornings meal while Abiagael and I sparred with our favorite weapon. Mine was the swift elegant sword while my younger sisters' was the strong brutish battle ax. The staff was about half her height with a blade that made up the other half of her height. The butt of my sword went to my hip and the blade was as long as my leg. When father brought home breakfast we ate than my sister and I swam our mile. When Abiagael and were done we laid down on the rivers shore letting the sun dry us off, father laying next to us as well.

"Abiagael," he said as we lay in the sun, "Speak the Old Code to me."

"Yes father," Abiageal said sitting up, "A knight is sworn to valor. His heart knows only venture. His blade defends the helpless. His might upholds the weak. His word speaks only truth. His wrath undoes the wicked."

"Very good my child," he smiled at her than turned to me, "Now you Ava."

"Yes father," I said kneeling on one knee, "A knight is sworn to valor. His heart knows only venture. His blade defends the helpless. His might upholds the weak. His word speaks only truth. His wrath undoes the wicked."

"Well done Ava," father said nodding at me.

"Show off,"Abiagael said sticking her tongue out at me. I returned with my tongue. Father chuckled at the two of us. At noon my sister and I left for a village to get for tonight. Today marked the twelfth year of our names. On this day we always gave father a gift as he gave us one as well. In a way it was Abiagaels' and my birthday. Fathers gifts were thank you gifts for raising us and loving us as his own children. My sister and I rode my horse into a village that provided most of to all of the wheat in the kingdom. Even though I hated coming into any of the villages under the knights rule I needed wheat to make a special sweet bread for tonight.

"Sister what are we going to give father for tonight," Abiagael asked while she sat in front of me on my horse.

"I don't know little sister we have always made him something," I said as we entered the village surrounded by Devils of wheat.

"Should we make him a special good luck charm for him and the Scarred One?"

"Father could us all the luck he can get," I said chuckling a little.

"I wish there was more we could do for him," Abiagael said leaning against my chest, "He has been becoming very depressed the last few weeks. If he and the Scarred Don't have an egg than he will be alone."

"I do too sister," I said resting my chin on her shoulder, " Father is the last male and the Scarred One is the last female. If they do not have a dragonling than there will be no more dragons in the world. Only the next."

"But he has us Ava," Abiagael said turning to look at me, "We may not be born dragons but we are his daughters and we love him with all our hearts."

"Yes we are his daughters, but we can not give this world new dragon young as we can human babies."

"True but we can protect him and give him tasty sweets like your sweet honey berry bread."

We both laughed and I tickled her neck. We dismounted my horse going into the mill. I bought one bag of flour with some rabbit skins. While I bought the wine Abiagael was able to sneak a barrel of wine from the village leaders house. We were taught not to steal, but we would steal only from the wicked and never the weak.

"Do you think if we gave the wine to father for the Scarred One they will have an egg," Abiagael asked walking on the barrel of causing it to roll as we walked back to my horse.

"Maybe," I smiled at her. Than we both started laughing, "Come on we better get home."

I tied the barrel of wine to the back of my horse, helped my sister mount the horse handing her the bag of flour, than mounting myself in front of her. As we neared the edge of the village a flew over head. Followed By a knight with shoulder length blonde hair armed with a bow and arrow in hand ready to fire. The knight rode past us not even glazing at us, but I was able to clearly see that it was my old mentor Bowen. He chased after the dragon till they disappeared at the bottom of a hill that laid another field of wheat.

"Ava that was the Scarred One," Abiagael said pulling on my dresses sleeve, "We have to help her!"

I nodded turning my horse around but it was already too late. By the time I had gotten my horse running half way there Bowen had come back up the hill with a horn from the Scarred One. The last female dragon was dead. My father was the last dragon of his kind. I sadly turned my horse around heading back home.

"Sis what are we going tell papa," Abiagael asked. I could tell she was worried she only called father " papa" when she was scared or worried.

"I don't know but let's tell him after dinner and gifts," I said looking back at her, "At least let him have some joy in his heart."

"Alright," she said laying her head and body against my back, "Ava. Is papa the last now?"

"Yes he is the last," my voice told how heart broken I was for our father but I tried to stay strong for my sister, "Here lets get a smooth black stone, you carve a symbol in it and we can make it into a charm for father."

"Okay and we can use our hair as rope so he can where it," she said cheerfully.

"Why our hair," I asked chuckling.

"So that he will always have us around so he will never be alone again."

I thought about her reasoning and I agreed. My hair went down past my butt wile Abiagaels' went just above hers'.with both our hair combined it would make a long enough rope to wrap around fathers wrist or one of his horns. As soon as we got home I started making the sweet bread with berries Abiagael had found. When the battens was baking in a makeshift oven we got ready to cut our hair.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Abby," I asked as we stood underneath the water fall getting our hair wet.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she said stepping out of the fall.

"I am," I said stepping out of the water pulling out my knife, "But are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," she said sitting at the rivers bank.

"Alright," I said sitting behind her pulling back her hair, " To your shoulder blades should be long enough."

"Alright just do it."

"One two three," with one swift stroke I cut right throw her hair. At the sound of hair cutting she let out a loud gasp. I held the severed soaking wet hair in my hand starring at it. Abiagael reached her hand behind her head feeling her now short hair than looking into the river.

She then smiled turning to look at me holding out her hand for the knife, "Alright your turn."

I handed her the knife then turned around. She pulled back my hair cutting it the same length as hers. It was one smooth swift motion like my cut. At the sound the blade whooshing through the air and my hair I let out a breath I did not realize I was holding. I looked it to the water to see my now short hair.

"What do you think father will think about our hair," I asked trying to smile at Abiagael. She started laughing nervously and I did too.

I briaded our hair together making a rope while Abiagael carved a symbol of love into a smooth black river stone. While she made the charm for father I went into our cave to check on the gift father and I had been making for her. It was her very own suit of armor from my old armor reformed by fathers fire. Before father came home with dinner I finished carving an image of fathers' face onto the chest plate. Father brought home two bucks for dinner and we cooked them both while Abiagael sang to us while we cooked. After dinner we sat around a large fire starring up at the stars Abiagael and I finding shapes in the many stars. We kept our hair hidden under cloaked hoods till we gave him the charm. Than we removed our hoods. Father saw our hair and had a look of shock on his face.

"Please don't be mad father,"Abiagael said looking at the ground, "It was my idea to us our hair as rope for your charm."

"We wanted you to always have a piece of us even when we weren't with you," I said, "We didn't want you to be alone."

We waited for his response but he said nothing. We were all quite the only sounds were the crackle of the fire and the songs of the crickets. My sister and I looked at the ground, than father pulled both of us to his chest. I felt something warm and wet fall onto my head and shoulder. I looked up to see father crying.

"Father why are you crying," I asked.

"Papa," Abiagael said looking up at him.

"My sweet girls," father said sobbing craning his neck so his jaw bone rested against our backs, "My sweet kind daughters. My loving daughters. I could careless that I am the last of my kind. I am not alone now that I have such sweet kind and loving daughters in my life. My sweet Ava I am crying because I am happy. I love you, Ava. I love you, Abiagael. I love you both so much."

Tears formed in my eyes at my fathers words. The words of a father who truly loved me with all his heart. I couldn't help but start sobbing into his neck.

"You're not mad about our hair," Abiagael asked.

"No my child I could never be mad at your kindness," father said nudging her with his cheek. Abiagael than started crying as well hugging our father.

"I love you too father," I sobbed hugging him tighter, "I love you so much father!"

"I love you too papa," Abiagael sobbed into his neck. We stayed that way for most of the night. Holding each other crying tears of love and joy. When we finally calmed down we cuddled close to each other against fathers' chest his arm wrapped around us keeping us close to him. We looked up at the stars enjoying the peace before Abiagael jumped up to her feet motioning father to come closer to her level than whispered something into his ear. He nodded to her and she ran into the forest.

"What was that about," I asked looking up at father.

He smiled at me than nudging me to stand up and towards the cave, "You should go and get your sisters girt."

I raised my eyebrow but shrugged it off and went into the cave bringing out a large shack full of my old armor. When I came out of the cave Abiagael stood in front of father grinning ear to ear with a scarecrow dressed in full armor with a sword hanging at its side.

"Surprise," she yelled running to me nearly tackling me with a hug, "Happy Birthday Ava!"

"Thank you Abiagael," I said hugging her back, "Happy Birthday Abiagael. I'm sorry my gift isn't as well presented as yours is."

"That's okay," she said smiling up at me. I smiled back at her handing her the bag of her armor. Her smile widened as she opened the bag and pulled out the chest plate dancing around. I smiled at her than walked over the armored scare crow. The armor was well made and shaped to match my curves perfectly. On the chest plate was a carving of an almost mirrored image I made on Abiagaels'.

"Did you help her make this," I asked father.

He smiled and nodded at me, "I worked with both of your armor so I have full confidence in its ability to protect both my daughters if and when the time the time is needed of it."

I smiled at him turning to Abiagael trying on her armor swinging her battle ax fighting an invisible army. After her 'Great Battle' was won she fell asleep against fathers stomach still wearing her armor while I slept against his chest listening to his heart beat. It seemed to sound more whole that night beating almost at the same time as mine.


	6. Fight with an Old Teacher

The very next morning was just like the day before. Father, Abiagael, and I laid in the sun after our swim letting the suns warmth dry us off. I started to doze off when I felt something fall onto my chest. I opened my eyes to see a dragon scale attached to a string making a necklace. I sat up holding the scale in the palm of my hand examining it. It was square shape dark green mixed with a light brown color. I looked over at father who was lying behind my sister and pretending to be asleep but the smile on his betrayed him. I looked over to my sister who had my scales twin on a string as well. We smiled at each other than at once we got to our feet at ran at our father jumping into the air landing on his neck hugging him tight. He than got to his feet causing us to dangle around his neck.

"We got you father,"Abiagael said laughing.

"So you do but for how long," father said a devilish smile spreading on his face.

"Uh-oh," I laughed as he started jumping around swinging us side to side. All three of us were laughing so care free as we played. Father jumped around trying to shake us off while we held on tight not even moving till he suddenly stopped causing Abiagael to slip off his neck and land on her but with a loud thump. Father stayed still looking down the river. His face was dead serious. Abiagael and I stayed quite. Father than grabbed me from his neck setting me on the ground than nudging both of us to the cave with his head.

"Go into the cave and hide," he whispers to us.

"Papa,"Abiagael said hugging his nose.

"Don't worry my Abiagael," he said kissing her head, "Stay hidden and put your armor on."

He nodded to me and I nodded back. I grabbed Abiagaels' hand and we ran into the cave rushing to put our armor on and grab our weapons. We stayed close to the entrance peeking out at the river. I saw father turn colors and shape to look like the rocks around him. I saw a horse walking in the water than I ran further into the cave Abiagael right behind me. Abiagael and I held our weapons at the ready. Abiagael her ax and I the sword I had gotten from her. We heard voices out side than a scream than father walked into the cave placing himself in front of us.

"Father," I said as a spear came through the falls but he grabbed it before it came close to his chest. Abiagael and I let out a breath. He smiled at us and we smiled back.

"Is that the best you can do," he shouted than started breaking the spear.

"Catch," he yelled throwing the broken spear out of the cave.

"Girls get to the back of the cave and stay behind me," he said stepping back. We both nodded walking backwards keeping our weapons at the ready to use at any moment. I grabbed a shield that was laying on the ground. Holding it in a defensive position.

"You know I've got quite the collection of victims in here!"

"I won't be added to it," a male voice yelled from outside.

"I've given you my finale warning!" I held my sword tight stealing myself for a fight with who ever came through that fall shield close to my body. Father gave a low growl as the dark figure of a knight came into the cave using his shield with dragon horns on it as cover from the water. As he entered father let out a blast of fire.

"A little damp for fire isn't it," the knight yelled as the fiery blast died.

"Why must you knight-errands out to make a name for yourselves always pick on us dragons," father yelled keeping his body where it hide my sister and I.

"I don't need a name," the knight replied, " And I a collection of my own!"

Father made a sound of discussed, "You're one who kills dragons for money!"

I let out low growl as well did Abiagael next to me. Men who killed my fathers kind for money made my blood boil.

"It's honest enough work. One must earn a livening."

"Yes one must live. Well since you seek a profit might as well begin."

"Oh don't flatter yourself it's not the profit it's the please."

My family's rage boiled even more at his words. I wanted to run my sword through his most sensitive area than his heart.

"Perhaps less profitable and more costly than you think," father said than flew out of the cave. Abiagael and I stayed hidden till we heard the knight ride off after our father. We ran out of the cave I whistled and my horse came running to my sister and I. I tossed my shield to the side as we jumped onto him and rode after our father and the knight. We chased after the two coming to a grassy field where we saw a horse without a saddle but still had its bridle on. There was a trail of flatten grass that lead into the woods. As we rode into the woods we saw the knight flying through the trees on his saddle tied to a rope.

"How do you like the ride so far," we heard father yell as the knight crashed into a tree causing him to spin around. Abiagael laughed at the sight of the knight flying. I chuckled as well till the knight came to two trees close together lodging his saddle between them causing father to crash into a dirt clearing. A small amount of panic shot through me with a whole lot of anger.

"Her sister," I reached into my saddle bag and pulled out two masks that cover up our mouths and nose. They were a hard leather with wolf teeth forming a mouth on mine and boar tusks on my sisters.

"What are these for," she asked as I stopped my horse.

"To hide ourselves from our enemies," I said dismounting my horse, " Also to scare them so we won't have to hurt them."

She nodded and we both put on the masks. We heard a donkey come our way and heard a male voice muttering something to himself. We ran to the clearing hiding behind a tree. Father had a rope tied to his left back leg that he was trying to get off but wasn't having much luck. Other than that he didn't seem to be injured. The knight a walked to my father his sword drawn ready to strike.

"Oh you're good," he walking towards him, "Haven't had this sort of challenge in some time."

"Nor likely to again," father said flexing out four curved blade counseled in the tip of his tail swinging it at the knight who continued avoiding his tail. He tried to strike at fathers tail with his sword but missed. Father pushed him against a tree swing his tail the cut off the Knights head but the knight slide down the tree causing father to miss his head and cut the tree clean in half. The knight ran from fathers blows as he brought them down word to the ground the knight tripping every other step falling to the ground then quickly getting back up. The knight ducked behind a large fallen tree as father brought another blow only to have his tail become stuck in the trees trunk.

"Now," I whispered to Abiagael. We ran out from our hiding place as the knight got to his feet only to bring his sword up to block my sword as I jumped over the tree bring my sword for a downward strike. He blocked my blade pushing me back only to have to dodge my sisters ax as she swung it just missing his abdomen. I ran at him from the side swinging my sword left to right, he back stepped each swing then when I did a spin attack he blocked it with his sword. Our swords locked for a second then I kicked him in the stomachs knocking the wind out of him causing him to take a step back. With the wind knocked out of him father got closer to him swiping his claws at him. He managed to roll away from the attack. When he regained his breath he looked my sister and I up and down than looked over at my father.

"A title over confident aren't we," he said than pointed his sword at my sister and I, "And what are those things?"

"Hardly but if you win you will be out of work," father said his voice stern.

"And 'Those things'," he said pointing at my sister and I proudly, "Are my two daughter. Who I have trained to fight as well as any knight on this Earth."

"That's right," Abiagael said charging at the knight swinging her ax at the him. He blocked her blow while I came at him from the side holding my sword low to the ground readying to swing it at his legs. He saw me coming out of the corner of his eyes. He pushed my sisters ax upward than kicked her in the stomachs causing her to fall onto her back. As I came close to him he swung his sword to knock my sword off course. Before he could I jumped into the air about five feet round house kicking his left check. He stumbled to the left at the force of my kick a small amount of blood trickled down his check from a small cut from my boot.

"Is that all you got warrior," I mocked circling him dragging the dip of my sword on the ground, "Not very challenging are you Dragon Murder."

"I will not stop till I have rid the world of every last dragon," the knight said wiping some of the blood from his cheek, "Even if I have to get past you two."

All at once my family yelled furiously, "He/I am/is THE LAST ONE!"

Furiously my sister jumped into the air bringing her ax downward at the knight. He managed just at the last second to block her attack. I followed after bringing my sword down onto his as well. The combined strength of my sister and I forced him down to one knee. As we added more force to our blades he some how managed to pull his strength together pushing our blades up and slowly getting to his feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Abiagael start to shake from trying to match the Knights strength. I too began to shake from the force he was placing on our blades.

"Ava Abiagael jump back," father said to us. Using to force the knight was placing on our blades to push ourselves back just as father blasted a ball of fire at the knight. He quickly ducked behind a pile of wood. The blast shot the wood into the the air. As it rained down the knight still stood unaffected by fathers attack. Only a smoking of wood on his shoulder.

"You're just trying to save your scaly hide with tricks and getting others to fight your battles," he said knocking the piece of wood of his shoulder.

"Haven't you noticed the picking are rather slim these days," father said my sister and I stepping closer to him never taking our eyes off the knight or lowering our weapons.

"I got me one just the other day," the knight said with a triumphant grin on his face.

"So it was you who killed the Scarred One. She and I were the last."

"We are sorry father," Abiagael said a burning fire in her eyes.

"We were not able to save her when this murder attacked her," I said taking a step forward.

Father placed his right hand in front of us still watching the knight, "How much didn't her tattered carcass put in your purse?"

"That's none of your business."

"Couldn't have been very much," Abiagael yelled at him. Father nudged us to move back behind him.

"And you'll kill me for sport and when there are no more dragons left to slay how will you make a living knight."

I saw where the knight was stepping and I was glad I wore a mask hiding my smile.

"Shut up," the knight yelled. Father swung his leg pulling the rope tied to it upward right into the Knights crouch launching him front flipping into the air and landing on his back with a painful groan.

"Ha," my sister and I laughed.

"Abiagael Ava look away," father shouted back at us as he roared dislocating his jaw. Whenever he made a kill he always told me and Abiagael to to look away. We quickly turned our backs to him. He never wanted us to see him take a life whether it be a human or an animal. He always told us to look away.


	7. Partnership

We heard father roar than a whine of pain. I spun around to see the knight had his sword in the roof of fathers' mouth. He kept his mouth wide open not letting the blade move any further into his mouth.

"Father," Abiagael and I yelled.

"Your teeth come down my sword goes up right into your brain," the knight said.

"Abiagael run back home and get my bow," I said turning to my sister. She nodded at me then took off running towards the cave.

"Knight I swear if you so much as twitch a finger I will kill you," I yelled up to the knight.

Time Skip

The two stayed at a standstill well into the knight. My sister becoming bored had started bouncing a rock over her left leg with the handle of her ax. She was very good at it never dropping the rock.

"You kow that will never be useful," I said lying on my back watching father and the knight still in the same positions they were in three hours ago.

"At the moment it is," she said adding another rock than a third. After about five minutes bouncing the three rocks she got bored and started balancing her ax on her forehead.

"You have a lot of strange talents," I said standing up and beginning to balance my sword on my foot.

"As do you," she laughed.

"I bet I can balance my blade the longest."

"You're on."

We balanced our blades for what felt like an hour. Our skills were matched till something fell onto my sisters head causing her to lose her balance dropping her blade near her foot.

"I win," I laughed triumphantly kicking my sword up catching it by the handle.

"No fair you didn't have an arm... Wait what," she said picking up the remains of a mans arm with a ring on the middle finger, "Gross!"

She tossed it at me, "Yuck don't throw it at me!" I yelled kicking the arm away from me.

"Sorry about that girls," father said with the knight still in his mouth, "That's been stuck in my teeth for months."

"Why didn't you tell us about it father," Abiagael asked, "We could have gotten it out for you."

He didn't say a word to us only talking to the knight. Father offered the knight a truce giving him his word that no harm would come to him when he got out of fathers mouth. The knight didn't believe father saying that the word of dragon was worthless. Fathers response to that was to push him out of his mouth with his tongue. He fell to the ground landing on his back father pining him the second he landed and Abiagael and I sprang to action drawing our weapons on either side of him. The tip of my sword pointed at his throat.

"I should have know," he grunted, "Go on! Kill me!"

Father relocated his jaw then said, "I don't want to kill you I never did. And I don't want you to kill me. How do we gain? If you win you lose a trade, and if I win I wait around for the next sword swinger thirsting to carve a reputation out of my hide. I'm tired of lurking in holes just to keep my daughters safe, and sulking in darkness just to feed them. I can't keep living like this, and I don't want them to live afraid. I'm going to let you up now, and if you wish we can continue this frack us to it's finally stupidity. Or you can listen to my alternative."

Father motioned with his head for my sister and I to stand down and step back. We lowered our weapons taking a few steps back just past his shoulders as father removed his arm from the knight letting him up. He rolled to his side grabbing his sword moaning and grunting in pain as he moved getting to his feet.

"Well," I said holding my sword ready to fight, "What will it be Knight?"

"What's the alternative," the knight asked his voice and body showing how exhausted he was.

"A partnership," father said, "I attack a village without really harming anyone then you appear slay the dragon and get your money. We both will be able to get what we want. You keep your trade and I will be able to keep my life and protect my daughters."

Abiageal and I looked up at our father with raised eyebrows 'What was he thinking? What is he planing?'

"A partnership," the knight asked clearly wanting to get some rest.

"Yes you get your profit from slaying a dragon and in return for my assistance you will not harm me nor will you bring harm to my daughters."

The knight looked at me up and down than my sister. Seeing us fully armored and still wearing our masks ready to fight at any moment. Like demons.

"I doubt I could bring harm to your daughters seeing as they are ready to cut my man hood off but I give you my word that I will not harm you or your daughters as long as you and they will not do the same to me.

"I give you my word that I nor my family will bring you any harm," father said.

"We swear we will not harm you," Abiagael and I said in unison.

"But," I said stepping closer, "If anything happens to my father or my sister has so much as a hair out of place under you watch I will hold you responsible, and I will not hesitate or be merciful in punishing you. Got it."

"That goes for me as well knight," father said lowering his head closer to the knight, "These girls are my whole world. If so much as scratch or hair out of place on them while they are under your watch. I will not hesitate to end your life."

"Agreed," the knight said. We all were silent for a moment till Abiagael let out a long loud yawn as well as I did. Father looked down at the two of us smiling as Abiagael was yawning and rubbing her eyes as I tried to hide a yawn.

"The hour is late," he said picking Abiagael up in his mouth by the back of her armor like a mother cat with her kittens placing her on his back then picking me up the same way placing me behind her on his back, "Come my little ones. It is time for my warriors to sleep." We both gave happy yawns leaning against fathers neck.

"Shall we start our partnership tomorrow morning," father asked the knight."

"Yes, I already have a village in mind not to far away from here," the knight said sheathing his sword.

"Very well," father said turning away and walking back to our home. As we traveled home the gentle swaying of my fathers walk began to lull my sister and I to sleep.

"Father you know who that knight is right," I asked trying to stay awake, "And you know how I feel about him right?"

"Yes I know Ava," he sighed, "I know. Now get some rest we all have had a long day my child."

"Yes father," I said. Truthfully I was exhausted but I couldn't find it in me to sleep.

"Daddy," I said tiredly resting my head on my sisters back.

"Yes my sweet one," father said gently and sweetly to me.

"Will you please sing to me," I asked, "Your singing always helps me fall asleep after a bad day."

"Of course my child," he said happily than began to softly sing in his dragon tongue. His voice was so soft and soothing I soon fell asleep before the second verse. Forgetting about the day, drifting into a peaceful sleep dreaming about flying through the clouds.

I woke up the next morning inside my home curled against fathers neck, Abiagael sleeping next to me, and fathers arm protectively around us. I blinked and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes stretch in my tired stiff sleep muscles. Two seconds later father woke up stretching like a barn cat from its nap. Abiagael continued to sleep as father and I woke up.

"Good morning father," I said stretching out my legs.

"Good morning Ava," father said standing up. We both then walked outside the morning sun greeting us.

"Looks like it is going to be a good day," I said stepping into the river. It was cold and sent a chill through my body running out any sleep left in my body.

"It does seem nice today," father said then taking a drink next to me.

"I wonder when that knight will come back," I asked splashing water on my face, "I should pack a few things for Abiagael and I. A few extra weapons like our throwing knifes, her hatchet, my dagger, bow, arrows, and our sling shots."

"You sound like you are preparing for a war," the Knights voice came from across the river. I looked up to see him leading his horse to the waters. I gave him a quick dirty look than remembered I didn't have my mask on and quickly turned my face away running back into the cave covering my face with my hands. I didn't want him to see my face, I didn't even want to say his name even to myself. I didn't want him to know it was me the princess he left. I quickly grabbed my mask then went back outside.

"Don't you know it is rude to sneak up on someone," I said stepping next to father, "If I was armed I would have taken your head off or worst."

"I'm sure my dear," he said taking a drink from the river.

"Father I'm going to start packing for our journeys with the knight and wake up Abiagael," I said not wanting to be near the knight any longer than I had to.

"Alright I will get you two something to eat," father said kissing the top of my head. I kissed his nose in return.

"Wait they can't come with us," the knight said straightening out.

"And why not," father asked.

"If you say it is because my sister and I are girls I will happily point out how yesterday's fight how you spent much of that fight avoiding our blades," I said walking past my father giving a whistle for my horse. My horse came at the sound of my whistle from behind the trees, "Not to mention how carelessly your saddle and clothes have been mended, your horses tail and mane need to be combed, and your sword is far to dull to slice even twig. So I would say you need us. Your saddle strap won't even last the whole day from you sticking, so I would say you would need the touch of a She-Warrior."

The knight was purely dumbfounded at my words. Father chuckled as I lead my horse close to the cave grabbing my saddle from behind a large rock shining it onto his back, "Now if you don't mind I must go and wake my sister. Someone has to sharpen that sword of yours."

Before the knight could respond I walked into the cave. Abiagael was already awake when I came close to our bed. She was sitting up coming her hair and ting it back with a red ribbon.

"Morning," she said standing up, "Are we getting ready to leave?"

"Yes," I said then handed her her mask.

"Why do I still need to wear this," she asked taking the mask from my hands.

"Because I don't trust that knight and this will better hide ourselves from villagers."

She sighed then placed the mask on walking past me, "I sometimes think you are to protective sister."

"Maybe but it is only because..."

"I know I know 'Because I love you Abiagael' and I love you to Ava."

I smiled at her taking off my mask and kissing her forehead, "Now go get ready. I need to get our things and father is getting breakfast. Also the knight is here and his sword needs your touch."

"Yes sister," Abiagael said turning and running out of the cave. When she was gone I went to the back of the cave gathering my sword, her ax, throwing knifes, my bow and quiver of arrows, Abiagaels' hatchet, our slingshots, and my dagger. I gathered the weapons in a deer skin pelt than began to put my armor on tieing my hair back with a black ribbon. When I was dressed I gather the pelt of weapons and headed out of the cave to my horse. I remove day sword and dagger strapping them to my side as well as placing two knifes in each of my boots. I put my quiver and bow onto my back, tucked my slingshot in my belt, placed Abiagael's weapons next to my horse, rolled the pelt up, and finally tied it to the back of my saddle. At the other side of the river Abiagael had just finished sharpening the knights sword.

"There that is much better," she said happily placing the rock she used to sharpen the sword next to her, "Now you will be able to cut almost as well as fathers tail."

"Cut like a dragons tail," the knight laughed.

"Of course," Abiagael said standing up and walking over to a tree with a trunk as wide as her shoulders. She stood in front of the tree raised the sword and in one swift motion cut right throw the trunk. It wasn't a clean cut but the cut did make the Knights jaw drop to the ground.

"See," Abiagael cheered handing him back his sword his jaw still on the ground, "Almost as sharp as a dragons tail."

"As you can see my daughter is not so helpless as you thought, knight," father said landing next to the two, "She has quite the talent with her hands." He pointed to the charm that she carved from a smooth black rock that was tied to one of his horns with our hair.

"Good morning father," Abiagael cheered stretching out her arms. The universal sigh for father to pick her up. He picked her up to his chest craning his neck around her.

"Good morning my child," he said kissing the top of her head, "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, "What is for breakfast?"

"I found a young lamb that had wondered away from its flock for you," father smiled at her setting her down and opening his other hand to revival a dead lamb that was very small and was most likely abandon by its mother for being a runt. I felt bad that it was runt and had been killed, but as it was cooked and eaten I thanked it for giving its life for my sisters and mine. After we ate Abiagael dressed in her armor strapping her ax to her back, hatchet to her belt as well as her slingshot, and placed two throwing knifes in each boot. I backed some tried meat, herbs, and extra knifes in my saddle bags.

"Are you ready sir knight," I asked as I got on my horse.

"I still don't see why you two have to come along," the knight said getting onto his horse, "You will just slow me down."

"Is that what you think sir knight," Abiagael said getting on behind me.

"Yes," the knight said back to us his voice hinting he was a little irritated.

I looked back at Abiagael devilishly smiling back at her and she nodded back at me wrapping her arms tightly around my waist.

"Are you sure knight," I said devilishly. Before he could answer I kicked my horse sending him running full sprint past the knight.

"Hey," the knight yelled chasing after us.

"We will try not to slow you down sir knight," Abiagael yelled back to him.

"Just try to keep up with us," I yelled back.

Father laughed as he took to the air. And so our journey began.


	8. Adventure Begins

The village we came to was the same one from the other day where he had killed the Scarred One. My rage boiled as I looked down at the village from behind the tree line of the forest. Many of the villagers were hard at work cutting wheat from the field. I looked over to the knight who was talking to father about some plan he had come up with.

"Sister,"Abiagael said tugging on my shoulder, her voice full of concern.

"I know,"I said placing my hand on top of hers, "Just keep an eye on him."

"So what is the plan, knight," I asked riding closer to the knights horse.

"Just fallow my lead," the knight said. I nodded at him then looked up at father. He smiled and nodded at my sister and I than took of to the air. We watched him fly over the fields setting them on fire then blasting the mill.

"That's our quo,"the knight said. I nodded to him and we rode down to the village. As we rode I told Abiagael to make sure our masks were on tight. I fallowed the knight to a large house that a shirtless man came running out of holding up his pants. He had shoulder length black hair and I could tell it was the one of the nobles that loved to kiss up to the king.

"Pesky critters dragons," the knight said as we rode up to the house.

"You," the noble said pointing at the knight letting go of his pants causing them to open up to show his white underwear. My hand went up to cover my sisters eyes as he quickly pulled them back up covering himself again.

"Like big rats. You never seem to get rid of them. Unless you bag me two bags of gold in advance."

The man didn't look to happy at the knights words and his presents as a whole, but he had someone bring out two bags full of gold to us. I dismounted my horse going over to the servant collecting the two bags of gold looking in side them to see them full of gold coins. I held the bags over my head showing the knight that we were paid. He smiled at me as I handed him the bags of gold. He then handed them to my sister whom placed them into my saddle bag.

"Who or what are those two,"the noble asked pointing at my sister and I while a servant brought him a shirt and a belt, "I don't remember seeing those two our first time meeting. Are they foreign rift rafts as well."

"They are just two lost souls I picked up yesterday," the knight said, "In debated to me for taking them under my care and teaching. They aren't ones for talking much. Mute."

My sister and I played along with the knights tale, we helped him set up a large devise that would launch a large spear into the air in front of a large lake next to the village. All the villagers watched us set up and as father flew over the lake towards us. When he was right over the edge of the deepest part of the water the knight cut the rope with his sword sending the spear through the air towards father. Abiageal and I gave a sharp breath as father caught the spear giving the illusion that it impaled him then diving head first into the water. All of the villagers cheered as he fell into the water and as we quickly rode off fallowing down the lake as if we were trying to find our kill.

A few minutes of riding later we came to a large field of grass. Father was flying around us as we slowed our horses down to a walking pace. My sister and I had grown bored of riding my horse so I handed the knight my rains than lifted my hands up as father dived closer to us and gabbed me into the air. I climbed onto his back as he came back around and grabbed Abiagael as well. The knight counted his gold as we flew around him.

"Twenty-eight twenty-nine," he counted cheerfully.

"Most profitable dragon. I should have met you along time ago."

"There is much gold in the world," father said doing a barrel roll. Abiagael and I squiggled in delight as he rolled in the air holding on to him tighter, "Perhaps when you have your fill of it you'll no longer need me."

"I am a Knight of the Old Code my word is my bond."

"No compunctions than," father said circling around the knight.

"About what?"

"well such a deception hardly befits a 'Knight of the Old Code'," father said doing another barrel roll.

"He's right you know," I laughed as father did another barrel roll.

"Fleecing Eion's lackeys that's a service to man kind," the knight chuckled a little.

"Is it," father said landing on his back foot hoping along the knight, "When you squeeze the nobility it's the peasants that feel the pinch."

"You're not going to win this," Abiagael said wrapping her leggings around one of fathers' horns hanging upside down swinging side to side as he walked on his two hind legs backwards.

"That's none of my concern. Why should I stick my neck out for people to afraid to risk their own? Don't clutter up a clever scheme with morality."

"Mm so be it 'Knight of the Old Code',"we said as father took off.

"If I wanted my conscience pricked I would've stayed with the priest," he shouted back at us, "And what does a dragon and two young girls know of the Old Code any way?"

"A Knight is sworn to valor," Abiagael started sitting on top of fathers head in between his horns.

"His heart knows only virtue," I continued climbing to join my sister on top of fathers head.

"His blade defends the the helpless his might upholds the weak," father said landing next to the knight walking along side him.

"His word speaks only truth," my sister and I said at once.

"Shut up! I remember. That's all it is now a memory. Nothing can bring it back."

"You sound like one who tried," father said.

"And failed," the knight said, "So I no longer try to change the world I just try to get by in it."

"Yes well it's better than death I suppose."

"Oh is it," the knight asked, "I would think you welcomed death. You know the last of your kind, all your friends are dead, hunted were ever you go, and only two young human girls to call your children."

Father stopped in his tracks suddenly, "Do you delight in reminding me? Yes, knight I do long for death, but fear it."

The knight stopped as well. Turning to face father, "Why? Besides from your misery and those two girls what do you have to lose?"

"My soul," was all father said.

"Papa," Abiagael said moving closer to the bridge of fathers nose, "If you lose your soul Ava and I will find it. Won't we Ava? We'll find it for papa."

"Of course we will," I said smiling at her, "We'll find fathers soul if it becomes lost. That's a promise."

She smiled at me and I continued to smile back at her. I couldn't tell her the truth, that a soul was not something you could lose then find again. But what kind of sister would I be if I told her, what kind of sister would so easily crush such a pure dream? I would just let her believe it is true and who knows maybe I'm the one who is wrong. I smiled at myself at this thought. I could be wrong and I wouldn't mind being wrong with this subject.

For the walk through the field we all stayed silent, which gave me some time to my thoughts as we traveled. I let my mind wonder about what it would be like to start another war against the king. If I helped then at least than the people would have a better chance of winning than the last time. I could show them how to fight from all my training, give them a better leader than a villager who wanted something better for his people. I know how to fight and if father helped than we could win, but there is the chance we don't. If something happened to me of father how would Abiagael survive. As much as I thought about it I couldn't convince myself it would be a good idea to fight. I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear father call my name till he jerked to a stop throwing me from where I sat on top of his head to sliding down his forehead than siting on the bridge of his nose. Abiagael chuckled as I slowly turned to face father.

"Ava are you alright," father asked me his voice held a hit of concern.

"Yes I'm fine father I was just thinking," I told him.

"About what," he asked.

"Nothing really important," I lied. He gave me a 'really' look but didn't continue questioning me. After some time we came to the top of a mountain and decided to make camp near the edge of a cliff. The surface was a smooth flat rock surrounded by trees. It was agreed by all of us that while my sister and I set up camp, father and the knight would go out and hunt. While I set up a fire pit for the knight Abiagael cut some wood. After that I removed the fur blankets from my saddle. The knight than returned with a skinned fawn and began to try to cook his kill. Father returned a little later with a leg of cooked deer for my sister and I. Abiageal and I ate our meal while the knight still tried to light his fire to cook his meal. He used his sword and a rock to start a spark but the dried grass was not lighting for him till father gave him a hand blowing fire for him. Though fathers fire blast did scar the knight a pit but was very helpful in cooking his meat. After we all ate we started to get ready for bed. Father laid down next to the blankets my I laid out for my sister and I. He curled up close to us blowing a gentle flame around us. We then started to fall asleep from the warmth of his fire.

"Do you always do that," the knight asked as I started to sleep.

"But of course," father said moving my sister closer to his body, "It keeps them warm. I have always surrounded them with a gentle fire ever since they were young. My youngest can't sleep without it."

"And you don't worry about them?"

"All the time but in this ring I know they are safe," father said gently rubbing his nose against my side lovingly, then my sisters. I moved closer to him and started to fall asleep. I was close to falling asleep when I started to hear father and the knight talking again.

"You must have hated us very much," I heard father say to the knight.

"I hated one of you," the knight replied back, "These I killed because I wanted to kill him." As they talked I acted to be asleep and listened as they went on. I listened to them as the knight said how Einon's heart was poisoned by a dragons heart. Father argued that Einon was never innocent that he polluted the dragons heart. He then became mad as the knight kept calling him 'dragon'. I then heard him roar out in pain feeling his warmth leave my side. I shout up seeing father had falling onto and knocking down two trees behind him unconscious.

"What did you do," I yelled at the knight running to fathers head.

"I...I," the knight stuttered.

"Ava what happened," Abiagael said running to my side.

"I don't know," I said looking over fathers body. I placed my hand on his right shoulder and it nearly burned me because his scales were so hot. I quickly moved my hand way from the area shaking it in the air cooling down my hand.

"Abiagael go and get the burn herbs from my bag," I told her. She nodded at me then ran off toward my horse. I looked back at the knight who was spreading water over his blanket. A look of concern spread all over his face.

"This should help cool the area," he said holding out the blanket to me.

"Thank you," I said taking the blanket from him and placing it on fathers shoulder. It hissed from the heat drying out fast. I removed the now dry blanket from his shoulder. I handed it back to the knight who started pouring more water on the blanket. When he finished soaking the blanket my sister returned with the herbal leaves from my saddle bag. I took the herbs laying them against fathers shoulder than the knight laid the blanket on top of the leaves. Father than started to wake up.

"Oh dear," he said starting to wake up.

"What was it," asked the knight.

"An old complaint that acts up every now and then," father replied.

"Papa are you alright," Abiagael whispered to him.

"I'm alright my child," he told her his voice was sounded tired.

"I'm sorry if any thing I said anything had upset you," he apologized.

"No it wasn't you, not you," father told him. He then went back to sleep. Abiagael then cuddled into the crook of fathers neck falling asleep as well. The knight and I watched over them in silence till the moon was at its heights point. When it reached that point I had started to nod off and on till the knight placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You should get some sleep," he told me in a gentle voice.

"No I'm fine,"I yawned.

"Don't worry I'll watch over you all," he said gentle said rubbing my back like he used to do when ever I had hurt myself will practicing or when my father had hit or yelled at me. His action was so soothing that I started to fall asleep. I nodded to him, then crawled to my sister and cuddled close to her and my father. As he watched over us I started to feel safe again under his watch. I started to trust him again.

"By the way," I said half asleep, "My name is Ava and this is my little sister Abiagael."

He smiled back at me, "And I'm called Bowen. It is good to finally know yours and your sisters name."

I smiled back at him then fell asleep.


	9. A New Friend

I felt a hand cover my mouth cutting off my breath. My eyes open to see Einon standing over me. His eyes an evil glowing red. I struggle against him trying to get him off of me. He smiles wickedly down at me pulling out a knife, I managed to grab a rock and slam it against his head knocking him off me. I jump up grabbing my sword.

"Bowen Father wake up," I shouted at them but there was no answer.

"Bowen wake up," I shouted turning to where he was sleeping by the fire, "Bowen wake up I need you!"

I yelled to him running to his side throwing back his blanket I see blood covering his body and his throat slit with blood pooling out of it. I jump back horrified. I hear Eion laughing right behind me. I swing my sword around at him but he dispersed.

"Nice try sister," his voice sounds like it is coming from all around me. I hold my sword out in front of me turning around each time I hear his voice.

"Father Abiageal," I yell out trying to find them, "Father Abiageal!"

"No us Catherine," I hear him chuckle, "You can't protect them."

"Show yourself you bloody coward," I shouted back.

"Is that any way to talk to your brother or your king?"

"I don't have a brother and I serve no king!"

"Well then," I heard him right behind me. I spun around ready to stab him but my sword vanished out of my hands. He stepped closer to me, "Then join that fool Bowen in Hell!"

He then pushed me and I started to fall into a black abyss. I started screaming as I fell into the darkness that was swallowing me up till I couldn't see anything but an inky black.

"Ava"

"Ava wake up"

I shot up from my sleep covered in sweat. I was gasping for air as I looked around our camp. It was sun rise and Bowen was cooking a qual on the fire.

"Ava are you okay," Abiageal asked me as I started to calm down.

Taking a deep breath I answered her back, "Yes I'm fine it was just a bad dream nothing to worry about little sister."

"Okay want some breakfast," she asked holding a birds leg out to me.

"Sure thanks," I said taking the leg and biting into it.

"Bowen got it for us," she smiled at me, "Dads getting his own meat."

I nodded at her and continued to eat. Half way through my meal father came back to the camp with a full belly. after Bowen and I finished our breakfasts we started talking about our next plan of action.

"So where are we going now," I asked him throwing the leg bone into the fire.

"There is a village not to far from here," he said toshing his own bones into the fire, "About a day or so ride."

"How much do you know about it," I asked.

"And how much money do you think we can get," Abiageal said a little too excited.

Bowen laughed at my sisters enthusiasm, "We will have to see young one."

Before we left father, Abiageal, and I did a round of sparing. Abiageal will her ax, and I with my sword against father. Bowen sat on the side lines watching us. It would go Abiageal and I vs father than the two of us against each other than one on one with father. Father pinned us in the first fight in about five minutes, the next fight was Abiageal against me which after about six was drawn to a tie between the two of us. Next was Abiageal against father, time two minutes with a pin by father, than me with a time of only three minutes. Father won by pinning me on my stomach. Bowen watched us fight and would chuckle every time my sister and I came close to beating the other only to start the fight all over again which made the both of us tired. After a twenty minute rest we all packed up the camp and started heading towards our next payday.

It took us mostly all day to reach the village Bowen had in mind. It turns out that it was the same village that had rebelled against the king. I was not too happy about that at all. I may have a little trust for Bowen now but I did not want any more of my past to come back to me. We went back to our cave to stay the night at which Abiageal and i were happy to do. We stayed the night in the cave my sister and i curled up close to father with his arm curled around us. It was a rather cold night in the cave though Abiageal and I were used to it and had fathers warmth I could hear Bowen shiver as he tried to stay warm five feet away from us. I felt bad for him so I nuged fathers head waking him up pointing at Bowen shivering. Father saw how cold he was, he smiled at me then picked up Bowen laying him against his belly draping his wing over him giving the knight more warmth.

When morning came Abiageal and I did our morning routine before Bowen woke up. I caught the three of us fish for breakfast while father went hunting for his own meal. By late morning every one had eaten and Bowen was getting ready to leave. Though I had made the decision to stay at the cave this time.

"How come," Bowen asked me.

"Mainly two reasons," I told him though there were many more that I didn't want to speak out loud, "One, Abiageal and I need to clean our clothes and two we need a bath."

"What no I don't," Abiageal said in protest.

"Yes you do," I told her.

"Listen to your sister Abiageal, " my father said nugging her back, "Bowen and I will do fine with out you and your sister. We will meet you back her when we are done my children."

"Alright," Bowen said mounting his horse.

"And when you get back knight it will be your turn to wash," Abiageal yelled as father and Bowen left. I chuckled at her remark knowing all do well that she didn't like missing any chance of an adventure, even when she was younger she always wanted to go on hunts with father and I though she was far to young too hunt with us she always wanted to explore.

While I washed our clothes, Abiageal sat behind me polishing and sharpening our weapons. When our clothes were done and our weapons sharpened we got ready to bath in the river. Getting undressed we stepped into the water bare skinned with a few herbal leafs in hand for scrubbing. As we bathed we both sang the songs father would sing to us till we heard his wings flapping over head of us then land on the rocky shore.

"Back so soon father," Abiageal said walking to were he stood on the shore. I then noticed that there was a women in his hand.

"Father who is she," I asked stepping onto the shore.

"A poor girl from the village," my father said. She had firey red curly hair, pale skin that was smeared in dirt and what I hope was mud. She wore a green dress that was also covered in dirt and what again I hoped was mud.

"Is she alive," Abiageal asked stepping closer to her as father laid her on the ground gently, "Is she going to be our sister?"

Father chuckled at her last remark, "I don't think so my child and she is only unconscious."

Leaning over her I got a closer look at her as she started to wake up.

"Hello," I said as she fully woke up, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Hi," Abiageal said leaning over her. The girl screamed as she shot up leaning against a boulder.

"Woah miss you're okay," I said slowly stepping towards her, "You are among friends."

"You have nothing to fear," father told her, "I won't harm you."

"Who are you," she asked my sister and I, "And why are you naked?"

"We're in the middle of bath," Abiageal said, "Which it seems like you could us one as well."

"Would you like to join us," I asked offering her my hand, "I have some great herbs that will make your skin feel so soft and I can get your dress cleaned up as well."

She looked up from me to father fear still covered her face. I could see she was scared of what would happen to her.

"Hey my name is Ava," I said smiling at her, "This is my younger sister Abiageal and this is our father."

"You may call me Draco," father said bowing his head to her.

"You're his daughters," she asked still scared.

"Yep," Abiageal said hugging fathers leg.

"So are you all going to eat me," she asked standing up pulling a knife from her belt.

"Why would we do that," Abiageal asked.

"Here you seem scared how about we give you a bath to help you relax," I said stepping closer to her, "And while we are drying off father can sing to us. If that is okay with you father?"

"Of course Ava," father smiled at us laying down on the shore.

"Come on Ava has a really great herbal scrub to get dirt off your skin," Abiageal said running back into the water, " It feels really great and it makes your cloths feel soft too."

"Here," I offered her my hand again, "Lets get you cleaned up okay."

She slowly put her knife away back into its sheath then took my hand I lead her to the waters edge then helped her undress. Though she was nervous at first I reassured her that nothing would happen to her. When she was undressed I lead her into the water. While I helped her get cleaned up Abiageal finished her bath and was cleaning our guests dress.

"So what's your name," I asked as I got the last of the pit of dirt off her face.

"My name is Kara," she told me.

"Nice to meet you Kara,"I smiled at her as I walked around her to her back. As I srubbed her back father blew a warm breath on her dress helping it dry a little faster. When we were done with our bath we dried off with a fur pelt Abiageal brought us, then we got dressed. Our cloths were still damp but would soon dry in the afternoon sun. Father sang to us as our hair and cloths dried off in the sun. Kara sat on a boulder while Abiageal and I laid on the shore listening to father sing.

"You have a beautiful voice," Kara said when father finished his song.

"Thank you, " he said back, "We dragons love to sing when we are happy."

"Then you're not like a dragon at all," she said.

"Well, how many dragons do you know," he asked her.

"Well, you're the first."

"You should never listen to minstrel's fancies a dragon would never hurt a soul unless he tried you hurt him first."

"Or his children," I said standing up and climbing onto Kara's rock, "It was my father who saved my sister and I and raised as his owe children."

"Really then why were you in my village," Kara asked crossing her arms.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I had forgotten about the village as well as did father.

"Yes the village," Bowen said riding up to us, " You remember the village."

"Hi Bowen," Abiageal said sitting up.

Kara seeing Bowen quickly grabbed her knife jumping off her rock to stand in front of Abiageal, "Leave him alone, you bully! Run Draco and your children I'll hold him off. Pick on someone your own size."

Father made some motions with his hand at Bowen but I just faced palmed. Abiageal looked at Bowen shrugging her shoulders.

"Where were you," Bowen asked.

"Her fault," Abiageal said pointing at me. I through a pebble at the back of her head in response which was returned by her jumping onto the rock pinning me.

"Sorry Bowen," father said as Abiageal and I rolled closer to the edge of the boulder, " I have been distracted."

He then picked up my sister and I setting us on the ground as we continued to wrestle around in the dirt.

"Bowen meet Kara."

"You should have eaten her," Bowen said pulling Abiageal and I apart.

"Oh don't get angry at me Bowen."

"Why not you left me high and dry back there," Bowen said leaning down at the waters edge rinsing off his face, " I was worried to death."

"You were worried," I asked dusting myself off.

"About me," father asked.

"Yes about you," Bowen said, "I had the whacker all set up."

I saw fathers' face grow scarred as he heard something. He quickly grabbed Abiageal and I than ran into the cave. He set us at a down on a ledge as he came into the cave.

"Be careful he's coming," he yelled out to Bowen.

"Who is coming," I asked.

"Einon," father said nudging Abiageal and I further back into the cave, "Go get your armor on. Ava be ready for anything."

"Yes father," I said running to wear my armor laid on the ground. I quickly got dressed and put on my mask, than ran to the front of the cave to a spot I could see outside but still be hidden by the fall. I saw Einon, Brok and three other men. All of them on horse back. Einons was a pure white horse with white everything even Einon wore all white. I wanted to throw up at the sight of it. He was talking to Bowen though I couldn't make out all the words but I did hear 'Girl I lost' and 'Not her decision I'm afraid'. It didn't take a genius to know what my brother meant. My anger boiled as I though of what he must have done to Kara. Much like our father forcing my mother into marriage he would be just like him. I wanted to cut his very manhood off and feed it to wild dogs. I watched as he and Bowen started to sword fight. As they fought I saw Brok dismount his horse and pull out his sword ready to stab Bowen if he came to close to beating Einon. I saw this and ran out of the cave as quick as I could, and before he saw me I had my sword under his chin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said, "If you even think about raising your sword I'll cut off your head."

As Bowen and Einon fought on I saw Einon was starting to back Bowen up to a rock in the middle of the river. As he moved I saw what he was going to do, I ran into the water as Einon stabbed Bowens shoulder. Bowen screamed out in pain. I pushed Einon aside as he removed the tip of his blade shielding Bowen from him keeping my sword high.

"You taught me well knight," he laughed, " And who is this a new student."

I let out a deep growl from my throat at him as I staid my ground keeping my sword up. He only laughed at us sheathing his sword and turning away from us, walking away. Keeping my eyes on him I walked back to where Bowen was lying against the rock. As I got to his side Einon spun around throwing a knife at Bowen but I got in the way before it could hit him hitting my armor. Father then came roaring out of the falls landing in front of Bowen and I before Einon could through another blade at us. He then lifted the two scales covering his heart. I then felt my heart completely stop and I could hear fathers beating in my ears like I was right next to his chest. When Einon ran away in fear father lowered his scales and I felt my heart beat again.

"Who asked you to interfere," Bowen yelled as he stood up from the rock hand to his wound, " I had everything under control."

I looked at him then to where the knife had hit my armor. There wasn't even a scratch in the metal. I looked down at the water and found the knife. Picking it up I waved to the falls.

"Hey Abiageal I got you a new knife," I shouted to her. She then came out of the falls with my bag full of herbs.

"Sweet," she said as she got to where I was standing. I handed her the knife and she looked it over. Checking the balance, sharpens, and metal work.

"Not bad she said looking it over as she handed me my bag, "Balance is a little off because of the jewels but I can fix that."

"Good but first help me with Bowen," I said taking off my mask.

"I can handle this," he said turning back the the side of the river Kara was on though he tripped and nearly fell into the water. I placed my hand on his chest helping him up.

"I don't think so. Just lean on me till we get to the shore."

"I told you I can take care of myself," he winces in pain as he stands up straight. Before he can even take another step father picks him in his mouth by the back of his shirt and carries him to shore then gently sets him down on the ground.

"Now that you're on dry land let Ava take a look," Abiegael said walking up to him, "You may have been alone up till now but you are part of this family now so let your family take care of you."

Bowen didn't say a word and neither did the rest of us. After a moment I walked over to him and looked at his shoulder. It was a deep cut but not deep enough to cause major damage.

"Abiagel I need you to go get my sewing kit from inside," I told her. She nodded than ran back into the cave. I then looked over to Kara, "Kara would you mind helping me get Bowens shirt and armor off?"

Bowen opened his mouth to argue back at me but I stopped him before he could say a word, "If you don't want this to get worse than you will let Kara and I help you remove your shirt or I could cut it from your body while you're unconscious."

He stayed quite as Kara and I removed his shirt. When his shirt was off Abiageal came back with my sewing kit. While I cleaned Bowen's wound Abiageal cleaned his shirt and mended it. Kara helped me get the herbs I needed to finish cleaning the wound and help it heal. I then stitched his wound closed than placed a mix of herbs tied together then wrapping them against the wound.

"There you go," I said as I finished my work, "In about a week I'll remove the stitches for you but till then you'll have to go easy with that shoulder."

He nodded to me and I smiled back at him then went to the river to wash my hands of the blood. Later that day father went out hunting while my sister and I made out beds inside the cave for our guests. After father brought us all dinner we ate our fill though Kara seemed like she hadn't eaten a good meal in a while so I gave her more of my share of the meal. After we ate our fill we all went into the cave Abiageal showed Bowen and Kara where they would be sleeping on some fur blankets we had laid out for them. Father curled up on his spot in the cave and Abiageal and I curled up against him and we all went to sleep.

We stayed at the cave for about three days before I deemed Bowen well enough to travel. As we backed up our things I asked Kara if she would be going back to her village or did she want to travel with us.

"If you want to go back to your village I could give you a ride there," I told her as I checked my horses straps.

"If it is okay with you I would like to go with you guys just to the next village."

"Okay," I said, "Bowen that all right with you?"

"Fine by me," he said checking his own horse.

"Good then she rides with you," I said helping Abiageal up onto my horse.

"What," they both said.

"Alright," Bowen said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why do I have to ride with him," Kara asked crossing her arms.

"Because my horse is only used to my sister and myself," I said mounting my horse. Kara sighed then walked over to Bowen. He helped her onto his horse and we started off towards the next village.


	10. Here we go

We traveled for about two days before we got to another village. Kara and Bowen stayed quite for almost all of the trip, which I found both pleasing and disturbing. She staid close to my sister and I when we would give our horses a brake. After the first day she wouldn't leave my side. She fallowed me when we stopped for a break and I went looking for herbs for Bowen's wound, staid close to my sister when I went hunting, she even slept close to the fire. I felt bad for her for what my brother must have done to her. Though when she was riding with Bowen she held onto him so that was at least a good sigh that she wasn't avoiding men. She even helped me clean Bowen's wound switching out the herbal mix. Around late noon we reached the outside of the next village. It was mostly surrounded by water so that would give father a good escape route. We crossed a bridge that lead to the village our horses walked next to us. My sister and I stayed a pit behind Bowen and Kara while the two talked.

"I think she likes him," Abiagael said nudging me in the ribs.

"They're just talking sister," I told her as I watched Kara look at Bowen's wound, "Though they do look really cute together."

We both laughed as they kept talking.

Later we arrived in the village ,which to find out was only dependent of the pigs they raised and only ate meat, just after father had made his entrance. Bowen had negotiated payment for our serves which was going well till Kara thought it would be a good idea to say it was a lie. Then the monk that was with Bowen the first day he came to us showed up.

"Brother Gilbert," Bowen shouted for joy when he saw the monk walking into the village vouching for him.

"Who is the monk," my sister asked.

"A friend," Bowen told her embracing Brother Gilbert.

"Bowen it is so good to see you're alive and whole," Brother Gilbert said looking Bowen up and down then turned back to the villagers, "You could not put your trust in a better man I have personally seen him slay almost two dragons. And it seems he even has two apprentices with him so his skills are talent."

"Almost," Kara said back.

"I didn't actually see the death blow but seeing that he is here he must have won."

My sister and I stayed out of the conversation hoping Kara wouldn't bring my sister and I into this. We stayed behind my horse keeping quite the whole time making ourselves as small as possible. A trick I learned many times when I went into a village for supplies which kept people from noticing me or my sister.

"Can't you see they are in league with the dragon," and she brought us into it.

'Thanks a lot Kara,' I thought clenching my teeth.

Bowen gave the villagers a sly smile and everyone started laughing. My sister and I even faked a laugh, even though Kara was giving us a stone cold drop dead look. After we all calmed down we set up the spear launcher. Though Bowen didn't need mine or my sisters help because Brother Gilbert offered to help. So Abiageal, Kara and I stood back and watched the two work. Father came just in time when he was close enough Bowen cut the rope launching the spear into the air. But father was too close when he caught the spear he dived head first into a shallow end of the lake falling onto his back.

"Uh-oh," I said under my breath.

"Sink sink,"Bowen said to father.

"I can't it doesn't get any deeper."

"Well done Bowen," Brother Gilbert praised, "You've done it again! What a brute! That's even bigger than the last one!'

"Actually he's about the same size." When the villagers saw that father was down they started chanting 'meat' and running after him. He saw them and quickly got up and started running away from them then flew off.

"Come," I said grabbing Abiageals arm and running to my horse jumping on him spiring him to run out of the village

"What about the others," Abiageal asked halfway across the bridge.

"Don't worry little sister," I told her stopping my horse, "I see father coming this way."

As father flew closer to us we lifted up our arms, he then lifted us off my horse. My horse then ran back to our cave. Abiageal and I started climbing up fathers arm and onto his back. Father than flew back to the village just in time to see Bowen and the others being surrounded by the villagers. Before they could get any closer to them father flew down grabbed Bowen's horse and flew off with Bowen, Kara, and Brother Gilbert on the horse.

"We're going to die," Brother Gilbert shouted, "God help us! We're all going to die!"

"Must be his first time flying," I said to father and Abiageal. Abiageal let out a little chuckle.

"Calm down Brother Gilbert we are not going to die we are just flying," Bowen said trying to clam Brother Gilbert down.

"How's it going,"Abiageal asked looking over fathers side. Brother Gilbert then let out another scream, "I guess not well."

"If you're going to get yourself killed you might as well do it in the fight against Einon," Kara said.

"Would you guys calm down we aren't going to die under fathers watch," I said leaning over to see them.

"What," Gilbert let out another another scream, " I would rather discuses all of this on the ground."

We stayed quiet for the most part of our flight. Till we see an island come into view. There were castle ruins on the cliffs of the island which had a thick fog around them which gives the place an eerie look.

Before my sister and I could ask where we were Bowen asked, "Draco what unholy place is this?"

"Unholy? This is Avalon the resting place of King Arthur himself."

"We are really going to Avalon," my sister and I shouted happily. Father nodded yes and my sister and I start squealing with joy. When we landed Brother Gilbert started kissing the ground thanking God that he survived our trip. Abiageal and I giggled a little at the sight of Brother Gilbert but we passed it by and went over to the grave sight. The others started fallowing us father walking next to my sister and I. In the grave yard at the center were stone columns in a circle marking the graves of King Arthur and his knights. amazed at this sight my sister and I removed our masks and walked to the center of the circle facing King Arthur's grave.

"Sister are we really here," Abiageal asked me. I nodded to her smiling at her. She smiled back looking around at the columns naming off all the knights. I smiled at her then stared at King Arthur's grave. I was here, I was in Avalon a most holy place for any knight. Father arrived shortly after us and flew up to a ruined tower looking over the sight. Brother Gilbert came after, followed by Kara, and lastly Bowen. Brother Gilbert was star struck by the sight and crossed himself three times. I smiled at him then called my sister over to me.

"Little sister I think it would be a good idea to renew our code," I told her.

"Here," she asked excitement building in her eyes, "Now?"

"Where else do you think we should do it," I smiled at her then drew out my sword and walked closer to King Arthur's column kneeling before it. Abiageal fallowed taking her ax off her back kneeling before the column. We then spoke the Old Code my sword in front of me the tip on the ground both my hands on the handle Abiageal copied me with her own weapon.

"Inside the tables circle," we both spoke bowing our heads, "The knight must vow to fallow the code that is unending. Unending as the table a ring by honor bound. A knight is sworn to valor, her heart knows only virtue, her blade defends the helpless, her might upholds the weak, her word speaks only truth, her wrath undoes the wicked. The right can never die. If one man still recalls. The words are not forgot. If one voice speaks them clear. The code forever shines. If one heart holds it bright."

When we finished we place our fist on our chest bowing our heads then stood up with our fists still on our chest bowed at the waist then stepped aside sheathing our weapons. Brother Gilbert then stepped up the the column and began to pray. My sister and I left the circle and went over to fathers tower siting against the stone.

"Well spoken my daughters," father said.

"Thank you father," we said back.

We stayed there for maybe an hour while Brother Gilbert prayed. Kara stood off to the side clenching a red bandanna in her hand. I thought she was praying to God as well, most likely for her village. I sighed looking up at the stars to the group that formed the Dragons Heaven. I had long since gave up the belief of God when I left the life of a princess. The Code was my prayer and the Dragons Heaven was my god. Even though I wasn't a dragon I would still pray to those stars for aid, I guess before a battle was the best time to start praying for aid. Brother Gilbert finished his pray then tried to see if Bowen would fight with us.

"It's a divine omen," he told him.

"Omens won't win battles," Bowen said back, "Nor will you. And you'll find out when you try to raise an army."

He then went over to Kara, "You already know the courage in your village. They're very brave at pelting young girls with vegetables. "

"We have to start somewhere," Abiageal said stepping into the circle.

"Will you wish us luck," Kara said to my family.

"Long ago when man kind was young and dragon was already old the wisest of our race took pity on man. He gathered together all the dragons making them vow to watch over man always. and at the moment of his death the night came alive with those stars, " father pointed to the Dragon constellation, "And thus was born the dragon's heaven. But when we die not all dragons are admitted to this shining place. No, we have to earn it. and if we don't our spirits disappears as if we never were. And that's why I shared my life force with a dying boy so I would reunite man and dragon and ensure my place among my ancient brothers of the sky. But my sacrifice became my sin."

"It was you," Bowen said with an air that he had already figured that out, "Your heart beats in Einon's breast."

'Maybe if he figured out father maybe he already knows who I was,' I thought to myself as father landed in front of Bowen, 'He wouldn't know about Abiageal though. She was just a baby when he met her.'

"Yes my half heart that cost me all of my soul," father said, "Even then I knew his blood thirsty nature but I thought my heart could change him. My God, I was so naive."

"You were as naive as I was father," I said walking closer to him, "I had hoped if my mother brought Einon to you I would have a kinder brother. But instead I was foolish enough to hope that the Kings evil wouldn't still be in my brother even after his death."

"Catherine," Bowen said shocked, "It can't be you."

"You finally figured it out," I said half smiling at him, "I no longer go by that name. That girl died the day you left her. Her sister with her."

"Sister what are you talking about," Abiageal asked walking towards me.

"Little sister there are some things I need to tell you," I told her motioning her to fallow me. She did and we walked out of the circle and through the grave yard. We walked in silence for a while till I began my story, "Abiageal you remember when I told you we were taken in by father after our human father was killed.''

"Yes and you said that day you died as well and became Ava,"she replied, "When I asked you about our old life you wouldn't answer me. I asked father one day and he said that we were once princesses but that was it."

"Yes we were till Einon became king and I had to take you away from that life. I had to protect you from Einon. He never wanted sisters or any siblings for that matter. The king never payed any attention to me even though I was his first born and when you were born he acted as if you weren't even his. Einon shared that mind set, hating you from the moment you were born. Our mother the queen abandoned her responsibilities to you when you were eight months old. I then took care of you. You even slept in my room next to my bed. The villagers had rebelled once against the king and they fail but were able to kill the king but that made Einon king. Einon went after the crown and got himself mortally wounded in the progress."

"That's why he shares fathers heart,"Abiageal said, "Because he was being stupid and selfish."

"Yes and that caused so much pain for many lives," I told her, "Before he was brought to father I went ahead armed with my bow and my sword to fathers cave to either ask him not to help my brother or kill him."

A look of shock came over my sisters face as I told her this.

"Yes I had plans on spilling blood that day but it turned out differently for both of us. I told father how I wanted to protect you and end our fathers cruelty in the form of Einon but when he said he believed his heart could change our brother I started to hope our family could be redeemed from our fathers sins. I hoped he would change but he was even worse than our father. He even tried to hurt you when you were still a baby. I stopped him but that was it. That same day I left with you tied to my back, back to fathers cave and that is where he named us and calmed us as his daughters."

"So if we beat Einon what will happen," she asked.

"I will be queen and I will fix every thing Einon has done."

"Would we still have father," she asked her blue eyes seemed to get bigger at the question. I was silent. What would happen to father if we bet Einon. I mean if all else fails we can lock Einon away for his crimes he wouldn't be able to make any friends to break him out and he is still my brother but what would happen to father.

"I'm sure he will be alright he is pretty tough," I said giving a false smile, "And remember what we promised him."

"We would always find him," she smiled at him.

"Yes we will always find him," I smiled at her hugging her, "And I will always find you." She smiled at me hugging me back.

"I will always protect you my light," I whispered to her. We met back with Kara, Brother Gilbert, and father a few minutes later.

"Where is Bowen," I asked.

"Is he not coming with us," Abiageal asked. Father shook his head.

"Oh well then," I said walking past them.

"Where are you going," Kara asked me.

"I'm going to go get my teacher and general," I said walking away, "I'm not going into this fight without him."

I found Bowen sitting in a shrine. He seemed deep in thought about something staring at the ground.

"Hey,"I said walking up to him, "What are you doing we are leaving soon."

He didn't answer me just kept staring off into space, "Earth to Bowen your princess is talking to you."

Still nothing, "So you're just going to sit there? You're leaving me again when I need you. Some 'Knight of the Old Code' you are. Leaving my sister and I alone, ignoring the weak, and running away from your past. Well guess what your past has been running after you and it just caught up to you. So you can either keep running away from your mistakes or you can run screaming towards them and face them like a real fighter."

He stayed quite glazing up at me.

"Fine then," I said turning away, "Keep running away. You're just lucky I didn't bring a book with me." I went back to the others who were waiting for me.

"Lets go," I said coming up to the group.

"Bowen's not coming," Abiageal asked.

"No," I said climbing onto fathers back, "Lets get going."

Shrugging her shoulders Abiageal climbed onto fathers back. Father helped a shaking Brother Gilbert onto his back then helped Kara onto his back. As Brother Gilbert was set onto fathers back he death-latched onto me. Wrapping his arms around my waist nearly breaking one of my ribs and we hadn't even left the ground yet. Though a few minutes after take off he started to relax. We made it back to our cave at midnight, I set up beds for Brother Gilbert and Kara who fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the fur blankets. Abiageal and I fallowed soon after.


	11. I'll make warriors out of you

_Darkness. That was all I could see. Just an empty void of nothingness. There were voices coming from all around me. Some were calling out my name, others were just screams of dying men and my sisters fathers roars in pain._

A crack of thunder and a flash of lightening bring me out of the darkness back to my cave. My sister is curled up close to me peacefully asleep unaware of the storm outside the safety of our cave home. I looked around the dark cave and in the flashes of light I see the sleeping forms of Kara and Brother Gilbert dead to the whole world. Sighing I tried to get back to sleep curling up with my sister till I notice that the warmth of my father is gone. I look around the cave and see him lying of his stomach at the entrance of the cave staring out of the water fall. He seemed deep in though as he looked outside. Wrapping my blanket around my shoulders I stood up and walked over to his side.

"Do you think he is okay in this storm," I asked leaning against his right shoulder.

"Trouble sleeping, are you worried about him,"he asked still staring out of the cave.

"The storm woke me up," I yawned. He sighed then wrapped his arm around my body to were I was resting in his elbow.

"Did you ever miss him,"he asked resting his head in front of me.

"Some what," I replied, "I was mad more than anything else. He left my sister and I alone when I was going to need him the most. He was my teacher for so long and was more of a father than my real father ever was to me. When he left it felt like I wasn't as important to him as he was to me. I lost both fathers to my no good brother and I have hated all three of them because of it. Because of them , I was shown so little love by my own family. Than I was adopted by you and for the first time I felt what it was like to have a real father. I still am mad at Bowen for leaving me and not even caring about my opinion or what would happen to me or my sister when he left us. Nothing is going to change those feeling."

"Did you ever want to go back to your old life at all?"

"To go back to a life where I was unloved by my own mother? No. I never wanted to go back to that life. I'm happy here with you. I have never been happier than when you first called me your daughter. I love you papa."  
"I love you too my Ava," father said nudging my lovingly. I hugged his snout in return. When we separated we looked back at the entrance of the cave.

"So are you going to go get my general for me," I asked tightening my blanket around me.

"Do you want him back," he asked smiling at me.

"Not entirely," I shrugged my shoulders, "But I'm not going to be able to raise and train an army by myself and he has had more experince than I have at this sort of thing."

"Alright then," he smiled standing up, "I shall return with your general. I love you Ava."

"I love you too father and be careful," I said as he left the cave. I stayed up the rest of that night watching the storm blow by. It wasn't long till the storm ended and the sun came out drying any evidence of the storm except the scent of morning dew. I took a quick nap before I went out to get our breakfast of fish and berries. I started up a fire on the bank of the river, poking a stick through the fish I caught and sticking them in a ring around the fire to cook. Soon after the fish started to cook my sister came out of the cave her favorite fur blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Morning Ava," she yawned as she sat next to me, "What's for breakfast?"

"You're favorite," I smiled at her.

"Bear food," she cheered. I nodded at her, she giddily jumped up and down. When two of the five fish were done I added the berries to the stick. Abiagael was happily munching on her fish when Kara and Brother Gilbert came out of the cave. Kara seemed to have slept well last night while Brother Gilbert looked like he didn't sleep at all.

"Morning you two," I said taking to more cooked fish away from the fire and adding more berries to the stick, "How did you sleep."

"Very well actually,"Kara said sitting next to me. I smiled at her and handed her a fish, "And you Brother Gilbert?"

"Not much my dear," he said sitting down next to Abiageal, "I kept dreaming about last night and falling off Draco's back."

Abiageal mutters something while she still had her fish in her mouth handing him his fish.

"So whats your plan sis," Abiageal asked finishing the bite in her mouth.

"Well first off is raise my army, train them, then get back what was mine in the first place from my brother," I said poking at the fire, "Well that's the basic of it anyway. Kara I hope you can convince your people to fight."

"When I tell them we have a dragon fighting with us they will," she replied back then taking a bite of her fish.

"Speaking of which where is father anyway,"Abiageal asked taking a berry off her stick.

"He went for a fly," I smiled at her popping a berry into my mouth. After we ate Abiageal and I did our morning swim then we went to Kara's village. My sister and I armed to the teeth our masks on. We walked most of the way to the my horse fallowing right behind me. We arrived to the village that afternoon. All of them were surprised to see us again though they were mostly surprised to see Kara alive. My sister and I stayed in the back just listening to Kara talk to a man who I guessed was the village leader. As Kara talked to him it seemed that he wasn't agreeing to the whole thing. At some point the two started to walk and talk so my sister and I decided to walk around the village. We looked around at the village people they seemed strong for their life styles.

"Ava do you really think we can train these people to be fighters strong enough to win a war," Abiageal asked me as we walked around the village looking at all the people.

"They seem strong so I believe it can be done," I told her. We then headed back to where Kara and Brother Gilbert were which was now in a farm field. The man Kara was talking to was becoming angry with Kara and grabbed a near by shovel and was about to hit her with it. My instincts kicked in when I saw this i gripped my sword handle and started running towards Kara, my sister on my heels. Before we could get there he had raised the shovel but before he could swing it at Kara an arrow flew into the middle of the shovels blade. We all stopped dead in our tracks and looked to where the arrow had come from. What I saw made my jaw drop and my hopes shore. It was Bowen riding on his horse towards us.

"Bowen," I yelled running towards him as he came the fence around the farm field, "It's about time you started running the other way."

He smiled at me then looked at the man who threatened Kara, "Save your strength for the fight against Einon."

"There isn't any fight against Einon," the man said back.

"I'm going to start one," I said taking my mask off, "We are going to start a fight against the tyrant king."

"You and what army, girl," he said. I looked over at Bowen smiling at him he nodded at me then kick his horse causing it to start galloping to a near by hill. When he was at the top of the hill father flew over head.

I smiled at the man, "If I'm correct my father the dragon should be worth an army we just need ground troops. If you will join us we will stop the tyrant king."

The man was in pure shock at the sight of my father but he still managed to nod.

"Good," I said, "Now go and gather everyone to the center of the village." He nodded at me then ran off to gather everyone. I looked over at Kara and Brother Gilbert smiling at them. Bowen soon came riding back to us.

"Well my friends," I said to them, "Lets go raise an army."

"Lets kick butt," Abiageal said removing her mask and running to the center of the village.

 _Well here goes nothing_. I thought as we walked down to the center of the village. When we arrived father had already landed on the out skirts of the village. Many of the villagers were afraid of him and were cowering at the center of the village. I looked at Bowen and then father, my stomach was turning over and over. He gave me a confident smile and father smiled and nodded at me. Taking a deep breath I walked out too the center of the crowd.

"Do not be afraid my friends," I started to speak, "The dragon, our father, will not harm any of you. We are here to help you fight Einon. And I hope that in return you will help me get back what belongs to me."

"What do you want," someone in the crowd yelled out.

"I want my crown back," I shouted back. A dead silence went over the crowd, "I was Princess Catherine. First born daughter of King Freyne and Queen Aislinn. But after Einon became king I was reborn as Ava first born daughter of the dragon Draco and this is my baby sister Abiageal. Though most of you would have know her as the young princess born 12 years ago."

"Princess Catherine you're still alive," many of the villagers spoke out.

"Yes I am still alive and I'm stronger than my past self ever was. I'm back to make amends for leaving you all twelve years ago. I wanted to protect my sister from my brothers wrath but by me doing so I left all of you. But now I am here to take back the crown from that tyrant and fix everything he has done to all of you."

"How do we know you won't be as evil as Einon or worse than King Freyne," a male villager spoke up. I looked around at them all then turned to Kara and Bowen. I walked over to Kara. Pulling out my dagger I dragged it against the palm of my left hand causing a large cut to bleed out.

I then held up my dagger and my hand so all could see, "From the blood on this blade and by the Old Code I swear to protect this land from all threats. Be them from across the seas or in our kingdom, I will defend the land and all of you with my very life. So let the earth taste my blood for I will gladly spill it to keep all of you and this land safe from evil." I then extended the dagger out to Bowen and Kara while letting the blood from my hand drip down onto the ground.

"Sir Bowen and Kara I entrust you to make sure I keep this vow, and if I should stray from these vows you are to run this dagger into my heart."

They both took hold of the dagger, "We promise to always to remind you of your vows Queen Ava." At these words the villagers began to cheer.

"I swear to you Einon will fall," I shouted as loud as I could, "And I swear when I am Queen I will right every wrong he has done to you and thins land. If you will have me."

Everyone was silent for a moment then they all started to cheer, "Long Live Queen Ava! Long Live Princess Abiageal!" I looked around at all of them then looked at Bowen, Kara, and Brother Gilbert who were also cheering with everyone else. I smiled at them then my sister who smiled at me then lifted up her ax.

"Lets go raise some Hell," she cheered. All of the villagers cheered at her words.

"What are your orders my queen," Bowen said bowing his head to me.

I smiled at him, "First we need to set up a base camp for us to train everyone. I am placing you and my sister in-charge of training my army, General Bowen."

"Alright," Abiageal shouted happily, "I'm gone teach you all how to fight!"

"Yes my Queen,"Bowen said bowing his head then turning to the villagers, "All of you fallow me we need to start setting up a base." Everyone cheered as they fallowed Bowen and father gave a mighty roar which was fallowed by more cheering from the villages.

The very next day after we arrived to the village we begin our battle plans and training. Bowen and I helped set up tents for weapon making and a main tent where Bowen, and I set up our plan of action. We set up groups of defenses that would hide in the trees till they were called for. Bowen being an experienced fighter was able to help come up with the plan while I was able to help map out the forest. Abiageal even helped with crafting spears and arrows. Brother Gilbert even started training in archery and though he had never used a bow he was very good at it and picked it up faster than I did myself. Though who knows if he would brake his vows never to kill, but I trusted him to think of something he was a very smart monk even if his poems were some what not the best.

We trained for a whole week till Brok came by the village as we were training. Bowen, Abiageal, and I were looking over our battle plans while everyone else was sparing. Father was drinking from a pond just next to our tent when he stretched out his wings yawning a mighty roar. Not being used to this everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at my father though my sister and I kept looking over the plan.

"Ava," my father said peering into our tent.

"Yes father," I said looking over the map of the forest.

"I do believe the lord of this village as seen our work."

I looked up from the map looked at father than to Bowen. I then smiled at him straightening up, "Well then I think it is time to inform the king of our plans then. Abiageal we are going to pay our brother a little visit."

I then turned my attention to Hewe who was with us, "I'm going to need two of the best dresses you have one for me and one for my sister."

He bowed his head then ran off to get the dresses. I then left the tent grabbing my sword and Abiageal her ax.

"What do you think you are doing," Bowen asked as I left the tent grabbing my arm.

"We are going to visit my brother and give him a chance to avoid any conflict with us," I told him as the villager returned with two light blue dresses. They weren't as fine as the ones I had before I left the royal life but they were nice enough for the villagers and that would be just fine with me.

"Thank you," I said taking the dresses from him.

"Are you sure that is a good idea," Bowen asked following us to my sisters and my tent.

"If we win I will be queen Bowen and even though Einon is a cruel black-heart beast he is still my brother," I said, "I would rather avoid any deaths in my family. I'm going to go and see him maybe we can avoid a fight."

"I hope your right," he said, "Though I know it is highly likely we will."

"And if so we will still win," I said then entered the tent that was set up for Abiageal and I. Abiageal fallowing right behind me.

My sister and I put on the dresses the villagers gave us. They fit very nice on us curving to our bodies very well. As we put on our breast plates shoulder armor as well as gantlets the dresses were still comfortable. Before we left the tent Abiagael and I grabbed our weapons. My sword was placed on my waist and Abiagael strapped her ax to her back. When we were ready we left our tent ready to go met with my brother. Outside the tent a village girl was waiting for us with my horse saddled and ready to ride. Before my sister could mount my horse Bowen called out to her. He had a beautiful fiery brown horse with him with a saddle on.

"I think you should have your own horse Princess Abiageal," he said to Abiageal. My sister smiled at him then hugged him thanking over and over again, "It's a gift from the villagers and myself." Abiageal jumped happily up and down thanking Bowen then mounting her new horse.

"Are you sure about this," he asked turning back to me.

"Trust us Bowen," Abiagel said full of confidants, " Anyone tries anything on us I'll cut them with my ax."

"We will be back Bowen," I smiled at him mounting my own horse, "Lets go sister."

As we rode off I heard father tell Bowen to trust us. We soon arrived at my brothers new castle. We came to the front gate demanding to speak with the king. They let my sister and I into the castle and brought us to my brother. He was talking with his men about what Brok had seen and Einon was offensively afraid of father and the rebelling village.

"Hello brother," I said to him, "It's been a while hasn't it." He looked over at my sister and I.

"You haven't changed much at all. Still as wicked as our father."

"Catherine is that you," he laughed, "So you have returned to your brother. Are you here to beg for forgiveness for leaving me?"

"No," I said, " I'm here to accept your surrender."

"Catherine you don't mean to tell me you are with those scum."

"Not only am I with the villagers but I am leading them," I said placing my hand on the handle of my sword.

"And her name is Ava," Abiageal said.

"And who is the runt," Brok asked.

"I'm not surprised none of you recognize your princess she was only a baby when you firs met."

Abiageal smiled proudly glaring daggers at all of them. I then offered my brother a chance to surrender and no blood would be spilled. He refused.

"I'll ask one more time Einon surrender and hand the crown over to me. Or I will be forced to remove it from your head my self."

"I won't be surrendering to any one," he yelled back.

"So be it Einon," I then pulled out my sword pointing it at him, "Prepare your self for war King Einon! I, Ava first born daughter of the dragon Draco, shall take back my crown from you and free my people from your tyranny! This I swear!"

With that we left Einon with my promise. As we left the castle I saw my mother as I passed by to my horse.

"This is what you created my Queen," I said as I stood next to her, "I will do what you did not have the courage to do all those years ago." My sister and I then mounted our horses and left the castle heading back to the village.

As we left the castle Abiageal spoke up as we rode back to camp, "Who was that women you spoke to Ava?"

"That was our mother the queen," I sighed, "When you were just a baby she abounded you, neglecting you so I took care of you."

"Did she not want me," she asked.

"I believe she very much wanted you," I reassured her, "It was the king who didn't what another daughter."

"Would our father rather have a son than us," she asked.

"I could never have been happier without you two in my life."

We looked up and saw father flying over us landing right next to us. He scooped up Abiageal placing her on top of his head, "I have never been more prouder to call you my children and I could never be happier with anyone else than you my Abiageal. I love you both so much."

He then scooped me up placing me beside my sister. We both started giggling as we played around his horns, "We love you too father."

When we returned to our camp Bowen was the first to meet us.

"Let me guess it didn't go so well," he asked helping me down from my horse.

"Oh no it went very well," I said as I dismounted, "We didn't have to kill anyone so I think it went very well."

Kara then came up to us with Brother Gilbert. "So dose that mean we don't have to fight,"Brother Gilbert asked.

"No, Einon did not surrender and I have declared war on him."

"But I thought you said everything went well," Kara asked me.

"Negotiations didn't go well but we didn't have to kill anyone to make the negotiations so I would say it went well," Abiageal said walking over to us, "They didn't go great but they went well." All three of them gave a sigh of frustration then started laughing.

"So I guess it all starts tomorrow," Bowen asked after he stopped laughing.

"Yes inform the everyone to prepare for battle. I want all those who can't fight to go into the woods to my fathers cave they will be safe there till the fighting is over. That goes for children and the elders."

"Yes my queen," Kara and Bowen said.

"What about the women," Brother Gilbert asked.

"Many of the women have trained as hard as the men to fight like Kara," father said, "It would be wrong for them to be denied the chance to fight along with us."

"Father is right," I said, "But if there are any women or men who wish to stay with their family I will not stop them." With that said they all went to inform everyone about what was going to happen in the morning. My family and I soon fallowed to the camp where everyone had gathered at the center in front of the big ten we were using to make weapons.

"My friends," I started to speak to them, "Tomorrow we face Einon's army. I can not promise that all of us will survive this fight, but I can say this we will beat Einon and you will have your freedom back!" Everyone cheered at my words.

"Now," I continued, "Eat, drink, and rest. For tomorrow we shall bring Hell down upon that no good King Einon's head." Everyone then cheered again then left to go and prepare for tonight and tomorrow.


	12. The Battle Begins

That night all the villagers sat around ban fires, dancing, and singing songs of past heroes. My sister danced around a fire with other girls her own age while I walked around the camp. It was a peaceful sight though I didn't join any of the singing or dancing. I knew how to sing from father and was fairly good at it but I wasn't in the mood for any festivities not until my brother was defeated and this land was free of him, so I continued to check in on everyone at their own little parties enjoying each other company. Everyone I passed smiled at me and some even thanked me, offering me some food and ale. Even though I didn't eat much, I still accepted their gifts to me. The whole night was filled with songs and laughter the sounds I haven't heard from them ever in my life. Never had I heard such hope and joy from my people in all my life. I felt tears in my eyes hearing their songs and seeing their smiles. I just hoped I could keep their smiling faces.

After I finished walking around I saw Bowen and father onto of a nearby hill watching the sun set and I decided to join them. I stood next to father and Bowen was stood on the other side and we all watched as the sun set. It was becoming cloudy but the clouds didn't cover the sun but enhanced the reds and oranges of the setting sun like the sky was becoming a blaze. The setting of the sun and the sounds of the villagers made the whole scene so peaceful. I started wishing for that moment to last for all eternity. Just father, Bowen, and myself just watching the sun set with the sounds of the villagers behind us.

"It's so peaceful," I said leaning against fathers shoulder, "I wish it could last forever. That would be nice just all of us sitting here and watching the sun set without a care."

"Yes that would be very nice," father said scanning the area.

"We better enjoy it now though," Bowen said.

"At morning light all Hell with break loose," I replied. We continued watching the sun set for another five minutes before the clouds covered it up and the smell of rain blew in the breeze.

"Looks like rain," Bowen said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah I can smell it," I replied back.

"So can I," father said standing up from where he was laying down, "I think it is time we all turned in for the night. I'll go and get your sister."

"Alright father," I said and we both started down the hill together though Bowen stayed behind. I was halfway down the hill when I noticed he wasn't fallowing us.

"Hey Bowen," I yelled up to him, "You better get some sleep as well. I need my general to have all his energy to help me win this fight."

He then started to walk down the hill meeting up with me when he met up with me he asked, "Ava do you really want to fight in this battle?"

"Of course I do Bowen," I replied, "I have to fight I have to free these people."

"But you do know that Einon's men won't go easy on you like your sister or Draco do. You could die out there. His men won't hesitate to end your life."

"Bowen if you're trying to tell me something just spit it out."

"Alright I don't want you to fight tomorrow."

"And why is that Sir Bowen," I spat back at him, "Do you think I'm not strong enough to fight along side you, or do you think I'm like my brother, because let me remind you who had you on the ropes at our first meeting. Not to mention I have survived twelve years in the woods."

"But all that time you had your sister and Draco by your side in this fight you may be fighting by yourself with no one else able to help you because they will be fight their own battles somewhere else."

"Bowen tell me what you're really thinking."

"I'm thinking you and your sister should go and hide in your fathers cave during the fighting where it will be safe," he replied back.

"What are you afraid of Bowen," I shouted at him, "What are you afraid of? Why don't you want me to fight for my people for my crown. I've handle myself against more experienced knights long before you came hunting for my fathers hide. So what are you afraid of when you know I can do this?"

"I don't want to fail again," he yelled out. He then said in a quieter voice, "I failed you twelve years ago when you needed me the most. I failed the Old Code to protect you and your sister who was only a infant at the time. I'm afraid you'll need me and I won't be there to help you. That I'll fail you. That I'll fail your father. That I'll fail your sister who is still so young and helpless!"

I could see he was on the edge of crying. He was truly afraid of what tomorrow would bring, but not for his own sack but for mine. He still cared about me even after all these years he still cared about my sister. He even cared about my father who had become his best friend. He even felt guilty about leaving us twelve years ago.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as well, they weren't tears of sadness, no, they were tears of joy. I had my mentor back. I could feel that one piece of my heart that had been broken for twelve years start to reform and wield itself back to my heart. He had his head down looking at the ground as I jumped at him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I trust you Bowen to find me again," I said as I silently cried into his shoulder, "I know we will find each other again on the battle field just like we did a few weeks ago. I now you won't fail me."

He started to sniffle then wrapped his arms around me.

He started crying into my shoulder as well crying out, "I'm so sorry Cathy. I'm so sorry I left you all alone. Please forgive me."

"I already have," I cried, "I've missed you so much Bowen. Don't ever leave me again."

We held each other tighter not wanting to let go for what felt like hours. Bowen cried into my shoulder "sorry" like a hundred times before we both finally calmed down and just stood there hugging each other in a tight embrace.

"I love you Bowen," I whispered to him.

"I love you too Cathy," he whispered back to me.

"You know you are the only person who will ever be allowed to call me by that name," I said looking at his face. He smiled at me then kissed my forehead. In that moment I felt my heart swell with joy and in twelve years I finally felt whole again. I had my family, a real family. We said our good-nights then walked down the hill together till we parted ways. Bowen went to his tent while I went to a large tent at the edge of camp that was made for father. I walked into the tent to see father and Abiageal already curled up together asleep. Abiageal happily asleep in the crook of fathers neck while father was curled around her body.

"How was your talk with Bowen," father asked as I walked closer to him, "Why have you been crying."

"It was very well father and I am happy that is all," I smiled at him then curled up next to my sister, "I am just so happy that I have my whole family back. I love you father."

"I love you too Ava," father said nudging me with his nose then we both fell asleep.

Morning came sooner than I would have liked, though it was the first night in a week were I didn't wake from a nightmare so I couldn't complain too much. The early morning was very foggy and wet, but everyone was ready for battle even some of the elders were all set on fighting though I had them leave for fathers cave. We all set to work getting ready for the battle. I was in my family's tent putting on my armor while everyone else was getting ready as well.

"Your majesty," a male ruff voice came from outside the tent.

"Yes come in," I said as I tightened my sword belt. My tent flap opened and a tall,square jawed man walked into my tent caring something round and large in a brown cloth.

"Smith, I'm happy to see you," I said excitably running up to him, "Are they done? Let me see."

"I made them just as you asked," he said setting the object on a near by table then removed the cloth to reveal three circle shaped shields with fathers face on them. I was in awe at the sight of them. They were well crafted light weight and strong.

"Well done Smith," I said picking up one of the shields, "I'm going to have to pay you double when this is all over."

"No need to your Highness just win this fight for us," with that he left the tent.

I smiled at the shields placing one on my left arm and picking up the rest then left the tent. I went through the camp till I found father, Abiageal, and Bowen near the center of the camp. Bowen and Abiageal were saddling there horses as well as mine. Abiageal was fully dressed in her armor.

"Are you guys ready,"I asked walking up to them keeping the front of the shields facing me.

"All set sister," Abiageal said mounting her horse.

"As am I," Bowen said grabbing his dragon toothed shield.

"You're not really going to defend the Daughter of a Dragon with that old thing are you," I asked walking up to him. He looked down at his shield then at me, "How about something more befitting a knight of your status."

I then took his old shield throwing it behind me then placing his new shield on his arm, "There that is much better Sir Bowen, Knight of The Old Code and Defender of The House of Dragonscale."

"Dragonscale," Abiageal said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, our sir name for the scales that father gave us," I said taking the scale necklace from under my collar.

"Awesome do I get one," Abiageal asked beaming.

"Of course you do what kind of sister would I be if I didn't make sure my sister was well protected," I said presenting her shield to her. Abiageal jumped off her horse rushing to me taking her shield grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you big sister," she said putting on her shield then hugging me then turning to get back on her horse.

"Abiageal," I said stopping her from mounting her horse, " I don't want you to go into the battlefield with us I want you do stay with father."

"How come," she asked stepping away from her horse to face me.

"If something happens to me then you will be Queen and I don't want anything to happen to you. If you are with father during the fighting I can at least have the thought of you being safe when I am at war."

"Alright," she said grabbing her ax then started towards where father was but before she left she turned back around rushing to me and hugging me, "Please come back to me big sister."

"I will,"I said hugging her back. We hugged each other for a moment then we separated. I kissed her forehead and she kissed my nose before she ran towards father.

"Bowen if any of you die I'll kill you," Abiageal yelled over her shoulder.

I chuckled at her then mounted my own horse, "You ready Bowen?"

"As I'll ever be," he replied mounting his own horse.

"Your Highness," a young man came running up to us, "The archers are ready and all squads are in position waiting for your signal."

"Well done all of you," I said to him, "Inform our groups in the forest that we are now leaving the camp and to be ready."

"Yes your highness," the man said bowing at the waist then ran back into the forest.

I then rode my horse to the front of the villagers that would be with Bowen and I when we went to the castle.

"The time has come my friends," I shouted so all could hear me, "It is time to fight for our freedom. To fight for our children and our children's children. Let us look on this day as a day all are free from the evil of King Einon. Down with the False King.

"Down with the False King," everyone chanted back.

"Now,"I said drawing my sword from its sheath and pointing the tip towards the castle, "To the castle let all Hell loose. Fight all of you do not let them see you break but instead break them. Let them see our might for together we are stronger than any of them. Let them see the courage in our hearts!"

Everyone cheered as we matched towards the castle Bowen staying by my side the whole way there. When we arrived to the castle the morning fog was starting to disappear. Our battle was soon to begin. I rode ahead in front of the group as we made our way out of the trees Bowen by my side. WE sat high on our horses riding back and froth in front of our soldiers in a mocking way to my brother. The people cheered as I lifted my sword into the air which unknown to everyone else was a signal to my father. He flew from behind the castle my sister on his back laughing and cheering as he breathed fire at one of the castle walls knocking down several knight. Einons men soon after fathers appearances left on their horses to meet us they on onside of the field in front of the castle. Einon led the charge, Bowen yelled to the forest and we all ran into the trees Bowen and I staying behind everyone.

My brother and his army fell into our trap as a ring of fire was lite trapping my brother and his army and more of our forces showed themselves though the archers stayed hidden in the trees. The battle soon began and we had the advantage, many of the knights were dismounted and killed. I fought on my horse cutting down knights left and right as my horse raced through the battle ground cutting them off of their horses. It was not long before the knight took to the ground seeing if they could fight better on the ground than on horse back. By that point Bowen and I had become separated in the battle. Though I didn't focus much on finding him instead giving any villager aid if needed. Then I saw Einon riding through the battle cutting down any villager that crossed his path.

"Your mine," I said as my horse ran towards him.

It ends here.


	13. Chains and Fire

I rode through the trees cutting off his path. He stopped his horse as I jumped out of the trees facing him I pointed my sword at him, "Going somewhere brother?"

"You,"he screamed charging at me, "I'll end you!"

"In your dreams,"I said charging him. Our swords clashed together as we fought on our horses.

"You can't win," Einon said trying to cut my horse but my horse moved away before he could allowing me to hit Einon's arm cutting a hole in his mail.

"Think again Einon unlike your men these people are loyal to me because I treat them as equals and have given them something that you could never give them. I have given them hope and a promise of ending you."

Einon backed his horse up and looked around at the battle. Seeing that his men were being slaughtered and there was no hope for him to win this fight.

Fear fell onto his face. I saw in his eyes that he had thought this fight would have ended the same way the first rebellion had ended. With our defeat, but he saw how wrong he was.

"Surrender Einon," I yelled at him, "End this blood shed or share the fate of your father!"

"Retreat," he yelled riding away from me, "Return to the castle! Retreat!"

"You coward you won't get out of this that easily," I yelled riding after him.

He raced through the battlefield yelling retreat to his men while I was right on his tail till I was right next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw me and swung his sword at me as we raced through the battle. I blocked his blade with my shield as he swung again.

"Give up bother you have lost," I said as he struck my shield again.

"Die," he screamed at me as he swung again at me. I swung my shield at his sword knocking it from his hand. He pulled the rains of his horse stopping, as did I. Coming to a stop in front of my brother pointing my sword at him.

"Its over Einon. You've lost."

"I'm not beaten," he yelled pulling out a knife throwing it at me.

I knocked it away with my gantlet but he throw another knife at me when my guard was open entering an opening in my shoulder knocking me off my horse. I landed on my back. Knocking the wind out of me and hitting the back of my head causing me to black out for a minute. When I came to Einon had an arrow in his heart. I sat up looking towards the castle to see father falling out of the sky. In that moment everything slowed down to a near stop and I heard my sister scream as she and father fell into the castle court yard.

"No," I whispered as Einon rode off back towards the castle. His knights fallowed him though most had either been killed or had already ran away from the fight. Some of the villagers cheered at the victory, but I just kept looking at the castle in a trance till Bowen came to my side bringing me back.

"Are you alright," he asked kneeling next to me.

"Yes I'm fine," I said removing the knife as I stood up. A new fire burned inside me as I picked up my sword and mounted my horse.

"Where are you going," Bowen asked walking up to the side of my horse.

"Einon is getting away I'm going after him," I told him,"And saving my family."

"Not with out me," he said grabbing my rains stopping my horse. I looked down at him then nodded at him. He nodded back at me then turned to the villagers.

"I go to save the dragon who will go with me," he shouted to them.

No one came forward no one wanted to fight more than they had to. I became angry at their hesitation to go and save my father.

"Fine," I yelled at them in anger, " You have your freedom now that you have shown my brother your strength! I guess you don't need me or my family any more! I go to save my father and my sister. Go back to your families and tell them how you let a child die by the Cruel King Einon's hand! Tell them how you did nothing to save the princess who fought for you! How the queen who fought for you called for your aid to only have those pleas fall on cowardly hearts!"

With that I held my hand out to Bowen to help him onto my horse. He took my hand and jumped onto the back of my horse. I kicked my horses side causing him to run then Kara yelled out to me.

"Your majesty," she called out to me.

I pulled my horses rains stopping him and turning him to face Kara, "What is it Kara?"

She ran up to me, " I know a way to get inside the castle without any one seeing us."

"Great," I said dismounting my horse Bowen fallowing after, " Show me."

"I'll come too," said Brother Gilbert.

"I'm glad I can count on you my friends," I said smiling at them then I kissed Kara's forehead, "Now show us the way sister."

She nodded then took the lead and the three of us fallowed her lead.

_**Meanwhile at the** _ **_ castle _ **

_A sharp pain had pierced Draco's heart and he felt as if he would die._

_"Father," Abiageal screamed as they began to fall from the sky into the castle court yard. Abiageal lost her grip as her father stopped flapping his wings and plummeted to the ground. Draco managed to grab his daughter so she wouldn't be harmed before they hit the ground and he blacked out. When he came too men were placing chains on his horns, on top of his body pinning him to the ground, and around his wrists keeping him from moving, as tried to move he saw that the charm his daughters had made for him had fallen off his horn and was now mere inches from his face. Abiageal laid hidden under her fathers chest bruised but alive. She stayed hidden from the men that were shouting in a strange language and were chaining her father to the ground._

_"Papa what do we do," she whispered in Dragon tongue._

_"Stay down my child," he whispered back to her, "Stay hidden."_

_She nudged a little further under her fathers chest staying well hidden from the men wearing horned helmets and were now screaming at her father in their strange language till a Einon came riding into the court yard._

_"Stop I want it alive," he yelled. He then walked over to Draco's head, "Safe and alive. Safe for all eternity."_

_"Oh no," Draco groaned. Abiageal became anger at the man who she knew was her older brother. Though as much as she wanted to kill that man she stayed hidden from everyone. When the king walked away from Draco on of the strange men saw the charm that had fallen off Draco's horn. He picked up the charm looking it over. Seeing that it was only a black river stone with some strange rope he called to his comrades showing his find. Laughing he then throw it over the castle wall. When it cleared the wall all the men started laughing and cheering. Draco growled at the man who had just throw away the most precious gift he had ever reserved from his dear daughters. He roared at the men causing the to jump._

_"I'll ripe them apart," Abiageal whispered in Dragon Tongue._

_"Not yet my child you must stay hidden," her father whispered back to her in his tongue._

_"Sister will make them pay for this," she whispered back in her fathers tongue._

**_Outside the castle near the walls of the court yard hidden in the bushes_ **

When the guards weren't looking the four of us hide behind large bushes near the castle wall.

"So wheres the secret entrance my mother showed you," I asked Kara while we hide behind the bushes.

"At the back of the castle near the tree line, the guards won't be able to see us when we go in," she replied, " Though the path way I know leads to Einon's room."

"I'll handle my brother," I said, "Bowen Kara and Brother Gilbert you guys go and free my father and find my sister."

"No I'll keep Einon busy while you free your father," Bowen said.

"Fine," I said then before I could say anything else something black and shiny caught my eye. It was a black smooth stone with a long braided rope on one side. I picked up the stone turning it over to see the symbol my sister had carved into fathers charm we gave him. I looked at the rope and it was our hair that I braided into a rope for the charm. Fear struck my heart at I looked over the charm. The charm wasn't damaged as was the rope so it must have fallen of fathers horn.

"What is that," Brother Gilbert asked me.

"It's a charm bracelet my sister and I made for my father," I told him, "I'm going to tear who ever through this away to part for taking it away from my father. And if they have touched my sister all Hell will break loose."

"So the plan is set," Kara asked, "While Bowen takes care of Einon, Brother Gilbert, Ava, and I will free Draco and Abiageal."

"Brother Gilbert will look for her in the dungeon while you and I go to my fathers aid," I said.

"Sounds good to me," Brother Gilbert said crossing himself.

"Alright lets get going," Bowen said. Kara nodded and started crawling along the line of bushes growing along the castle wall, the rest of us fallowed. I tucked fathers charm into my chest plate right next to his scale.

'Don't worry my light big sister is coming,' I thought to my self as we made our way out of site and ran for the tree line. We made it to the entrance of the caves just before sunset. Before we went in we waited till the sunset-ed before we made torches and entered the tunnels to face my demon brother and save my father and sister. Half way through the tunnel we heard something fallowing us. We all spun around to see the villagers fallowing us.

"We are with you my Queen," one of them said.

"Thank you," I smiled to them bowing as I did, "I'll let you take care of the guards and the gate."

"Yes your majesty,"Hewe said nodding his head.

"Met us in the court yard when you're done getting our men inside,"Bowen said. Hewe nodded then we all parted ways.

"Good luck," I whispered back to the small group of villagers as we parted paths.


	14. Tears of a Warrior

We fallowed Kara through the tunnels till we reached a flit of stone stairs that lead us right into Einon's bedroom. He sat on his bed waiting for us as the hidden door in the floor opened up. Bowen was the first out so he met Einon first. The two engaged in sword combat as Kara, Brother Gilbert and I ran out of the room.

"Go find my sister," I told Brother Gilbert, "I'll go and free my father while Kara goes and opens the castle gates."

They both nodded at me then we parted ways. Brother Gilbert ran to the dungeons, Kara made her way down another passage to the gates and I went down a different passage way to the court hard. The path was dimly lite so I was walking in the dark towards a small amount of light at the end of the hallway. I started running as I got closer to the exist, as I got closer to the exist I tripped over something summer-salting back to my feet I looked back over wait I had tripped over. What I saw made my heart stop. There lying of the ground was my mother with a spear impaled through her back and pointing out of her chest, her blood pooled around her body staining her white vain.

"Mother," I whimpered as I feel to my knees crawling to her side, "Please no."

Tears welled in my eyes as I looked over body seeing no sign of life in her, "Please no. You weren't meant to die during all of this. We were going to be free."

Tears fell down my cheeks onto my mothers body. I looked at her face and saw her eyes were still open. Sniffling I closed her eyes and lead closer to her face.

"I love you mother I always did," I whispered kissing her cheek then her forehead. Stiffening any more tears I got to my feet and ran for the exit.

_While Ava, Bowen, Kara, and Brother Gilbert were inside the tunnels:_

_Draco laid there chained to the courtyard whispering assuring words in Dragon Tongue to his daughter as she stayed hidden under his chest. Suddenly there was the sound of someone groaning and spear feel to the ground._

_"Come out of the shadows Aislinn," Draco said, "Come where I can see you."_

_Out of the shadows stepped Queen Aislinn. Sorrow on her face as she knelled before the great dragon, "You know why I have come."_

_"I know," Draco replied. Abiageal squirmed closer to see the queen, her mother. Abiageal had to admit the queen looked a lot like her sister but kept her hair hidden. She stayed hidden but stayed close enough she could see the queen with out being seen by her._

_"My lord I must ask you something," the queen said, "It is about my youngest daughter."_

_"What is it," Draco said._

_"Is she really alive, has she been happy with you," Aislinn asked._

_"Yes she has been living with me and her sister for the past twelve years," Draco said with pride in his voice, "She has grown to become a strong fighter with a kind heart. Both of them have been happy as my daughter and I have been happy to be their father."_

_Tears streamed down Aislinn cheeks, "I wish I could have seen them both grow but it was all for the best I just wish I could do more for them."_

_"Watch over them when I am gone," Draco replied, "Please tell Ava that I am proud of her for what she has done today."_

_"Catherine," Aislinn said puzzled._

_"When I took in your daughters I gave them new names," Draco smiled, "Catherine was renamed Ava and her little sister our light was named Abiageal. Ava prefers to called by that name ever since."_

_"I will tell her and Abiageal," the queen said bowing her head to him._

_"Papa," Abiageal whispered in Dragon Tongue. Afraid she was right about what the queen was about to do by the way her father was talking._

_Draco tried to lift his head to see the stars but the chains prevented him from doing so, "I can't see. Are the stars shining tonight?"_

_The queen looked up the back at Draco, "Brightly my lord."_

_"Then end this."_

_Abiageal covered her mouth as the queen picked up a dragon slayers spear. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she watched as the queen lifted the spear up._

_"I love you my light close your eyes and always remember I love you," Draco said in Dragon Tongue. Abiageal held in her cry as she closed her eyes waiting to ear metal slice through scale but it never came instead came her fathers roar. She opened her eyes to see the King leaning on the spear the queen had held and her father still alive. At seeing him she moved deeper under her fathers chest. Focusing more on hearing her fathers heart beat than what the two said she watched as the queen went into a dark area. The King fallowed her with the spear in hand. Draco then tried desperately to break the chains but to no use. The queen screamed out in pain and Draco roared in frustration. Abiageal knew to well what had just happen. Einon had murdered his own mother. Her mother was killed by her brother._

_"Abiageal,"Draco whispered._

_"He killed her,"she cried, "I didn't know her very well but still..."_

_"It is alright my child," Draco said, "It is alright to cry no one is here but me to hear you. And she did love you."_

_Abiageal cried quietly for her mother wishing she could have stopped Einon or could have at least shown herself to her so she could see her youngest daughter on last time._

"Papa," I yelled as I ran out of the passage way running to my father.

"Ava," Abiageal said crawling out from under father and ran to me jumping into my arms. We hugged each other tight. I could feel Abiageal crying into my shoulder.

"It's alright Abiageal," I said moving her so I could look at her face wiping her tears, "I'm here and I need you to go and look out for Bowen, Kara and Brother Gilbert they should be here soon,"

She nodded at me then ran to the other side of the court yard. I then started removing the chains that held down fathers head.

"You saw her," father said as I turned to face him after I removed the chains from his horns, "I am sorry I couldn't save her."

"I knew it would happen at some point," I said walking to remove the chains holding his right wrist.

"Now you have to do it Ava," father said with a serious look.

"What," I said stopping dead in my tracks.

"You have to end it all," he said.

"No," I said in shock.

"It is up to you," he said, "It is the only way to end Einon's evil once and for all."

"NO, NO," I screamed falling to my hands and knees, "I won't let you die not because of him. I finally have a family that doesn't hate me and I won't let anything happen to it! I won't let you die!"

"You vowed to me that you would repay me for saving you and your sister," he started to say.

"Don't ask this of your daughter," I shouted as my tears fell to the ground, "Ask me to take my own life! Ask me to part the seas! Ask the impossible of me but not this! I would sooner ripe out my own heart and have my soul forever burning in Hell then end your life! Please ask anything else of your daughter."

"You never were my daughter! We were never blood!" 

"That never mattered! From the moment you named me I was yours. My heart was yours to do with what you pleased. My life was yours to choose when I lived or when I died. I was your child. I loved you Father and I still do. I will never stop loving you!"

In that moment I felt a fire burning in my chest. My heart was pounding in my ears. It was so loud like fathers heart when I laid against his chest listening to his heart but louder. My chest felt like it was burning but it didn't hurt it felt so warm. I then heard my sister scream.

Spinning around I saw Einon holding my sister with his blade to her neck. She was so afraid as he held the blade to her neck but her body glowed like a star despite her fear she kept a brave face. I then knew what I had to do. The feeling in my chest grew stronger. Getting to my feet I held up my sword pointing it at Einon. I knew that despite my fathers words he loved us with all his heart and I did as well. I would ripe out Einons heart so father could have his but something told me that I could end him with out hurting father. I don't know why but I trusted that voice.

"Face me Einon," I yelled to him, "Lets end this here and now."

"Are you changeling me," he asked smiling like a mad man.

"What do you think," I yelled back to him, "No more games. Just you and me. Lets see who the better swordsmen is."

"A fight to the death then?"

"Yes."

"You know I'm immortal you will lose," he said back. Gloating as always.

"Then you shouldn't be afraid of loosing then. So let my sister go unharmed and face me unless you are scared."

He then pushed my sister to the side as Kara came into the court yard.

"Kara keep my sister safe," I yelled to her walking to center of the court yard. She nodded at me running to Abiageal and wrapping her arms around her protectively. Einon walked to the center as well with a smug look on his face.

"Ava don't do this," father shouted to me, "You can't beat him."

"Don't underestimate me," I said getting into fighting stance holding my sword downward to my side.

"I won't allow you to do this he'll kill you," father yelled. At his words I felt the fire in my chest burn brighter and feel even warmer.

I looked over my shoulder at father and smiled at him tears rolling down my cheeks, "I love you Papa."

Tears welled in his eyes. I smiled at him then ran towards Einon. As I ran at him the world around me started to move in slow motion. Father screamed out my name and pulled against his chains. Abiageal called out to me as Einon's and my blade clashed. Our battle started and the world went back to its normal speed. We swung at each other,each blow a dodged. Neither of us yielding to the other.

"It seems we are more evenly matched," Einon said swinging his sword at my mid section. I jumped back avoiding the blade.

"It seems we are," I said jabbing my sword at him.

He jumped to the side but not before I cut his hip. Though it wasn't deep I still made him bleed. He swung his sword back at me. I blocked his blow and our blades became locked. Unknown to any of us an archer had set an arrow into his bow aiming it at me. It wasn't till he let go of the arrow that fathers saw him and blasted a fire ball at him sending him falling off the castle battlements, but not in time to stop the arrow.

It all happened in slow motion to me. Einon smiling and managing to spin me around so the arrow would go into my chest. He held both my arms behind me so I couldn't block the arrow. I was frozen waiting for the arrow to pierce my heart. But before it could Bowen ran from the other side of the court yard and jumped in front of the arrows path. The arrow hit him instead he fell to the ground not moving.

"Bowen,"Kara and Abiageal yelled out as he hit the ground.

I the swung my head back hitting Einon's nose causing him to let me go and stubble back. I then swept at his legs causing him to fall to the ground hitting his head and stunning him. I then ran to Bowen, the arrow had embedded in his left shoulder where Einon had stabbed him a few days ago.

"Bowen," I cried as I ran to his side. He slowly sat but groaning in pain.

I knelled by his side looking over the wound, "Let me guess. You had everything under control."

"Shut up," he painfully chuckled at me. I helped him to his feet chuckling as well.

"You are such a fool Bowen," Einon said standing up.

"Lets get something straight here," Bowen said standing in front of me his body blocking mine, "I won't let anyone touch my queen or my princess. I will end anyone who dares to lay a hand on them or cause them to cry. And you have done all that! I don't care if you share Draco's heart, I don't care that as long as he lives you live! I will see Ava smile again and I don't care if I have to die to do so!"

He then charged at Einon grabbing my sword. He let out a battle cry as he ran at him. The two swords clashed together and the battle was on. I then quickly ran back to fathers chains and began to take out the pins holding the chains to the ground.

"Ava you have to do it," father said as I became frustrated with the pins and instead cut the chain that was over his back with an ax on the ground.

"I told you once I won't let you die," I said moving to the chain around his tail.

"I don't want you or your sister to suffer any longer," he said tears rolling down his cheeks.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as well as I smiled up at him, "Then live with us father. Watch us grow just don't leave us. Not till we have grown and you have seen your grandchildren."

He smiled at me, "Alright then."

He then broke the rest of his chains standing up turning around to face Bowen and Einon. At the sound of the chains snapping they stopped what they were doing at looked at father.

"Papa," Abiageal yelled breaking out of Kara's arms and ran towards us. She ran up to fathers arm hugging it tightly, "I was so afraid. I'm so glad your free."

He smiled at her then looked back at Einon, "Surrender Dark Prince you have been beaten."

"I'll never surrender," he yelled back kicking Bowen in his stomach knocking him down, "As long as I have half the dragons I will never surrender."

"Then you are foolish," Abiegeal yelled out then ran in front of father spreading out her arms, "Father no longer needs that half of his heart he has us."

Einon kicked Bowen's face then charged at Abiegeal holding his sword up high.

"Abiageal," I screamed running as fast as I could towards her wrapping my arms around her as Einon's sword came down.

"No," father roared lunging towards us just as the blade came within an inch of my shoulder. But it never came any closer, because our bodies shot out a beam of white light.

**"Enough!"**


	15. The Heavens Speak and Dragons Roar

_"No," father roared lunging towards us just as the blade came with in an inch of my shoulder but it never came any closer because our bodies shot out a beam of white light._

**_"Enough"_ **

The light surrounded Abiaeal, father, and I.

" **That is enough** ," came a gruff male voice from the light.

"What's going on," Abiageal said hugging my arm.

" **You have no need to fear children of Draco you are safe** ," the male voice came again.

" **We are the Dragons Heaven and we have seen the acts you have done this night. And we are most pleased with your actions to protect your father and the villagers** ," said a male voice that was softer and sounded older than the other male voice.

 _ **"You both have earned the hearts of the Dragons Heaven,"**_ a female voice said, _ **"By your selflessness in willing to free not only Draco from his mistake but the people that he affect by it and still hold him highly in your hearts has shown so bright that even we have seen it from the stars."**_

"What does that mean," Abiageal asked still holding onto me.

 **"This means that we have decided to grant the house of Dragonscale a gift,"** the male voice said.

"Can you free our father from his bond with Einon," I asked hopeful.

" _ **That we can not do**_ ," came a female voice, " _ **Your father has done something that not even the heavens can undo**_."

"So there is nothing we can do for him," tears rolled down Abiageals cheeks as she said this.

"I will accept whatever I must do to make up for what I have done," fathers voice came from behind us though I couldn't see him cause of how bright everywhere was.

"No," I screamed out, "There has to be a way we can help him. He helped us when we were abandoned by our family. He took us in in our hour of need and I will do the same."

"So will I," Abiageal yelled out, "There has to be a way to help him."

"I don't care if I have to cut out my own heart to free him," I yelled out pulling out my dagger.

" _ **No**_ ," the light grow brighter causing me to drop my dagger, " _ **You will not need to do that my child because you have already given him both your hearts**."_

"What do you mean," Abiageal asked.

" **From the love all three of you share you have made a bond that has become stronger than the bond between your father and Einon. Which has become weak and very** **fragile**."

" _ **A strong enough blow will break it ,freeing your father from the bond**_ ," said the female voice.

"But I thought you said that the bond could not be broken," I replied.

" **We didn't say that** ," said the male voice, " **We said we couldn't undo what your father has done, but you two are not us. You are the daughters of both man and dragon. If you were to kill Einon the bond between him and your father would break."**

**" A very rare thing. A bond of pure light between a humans and dragons. This has only occurred once when man was young."**

"What does that mean," I asked picking up my dagger sheathing it.

**"When a dragon gives their heart to a human a bond is made between them that connects them in life and death. When a dragon shares his heart out of love and compassion with a human then the human and the dragons' bound would allow the human to gain the dragons powers and strengths. But when the bond is not strengthen by love then the human and dragon will feel only each others pain and not share a bond of strength between the two."**

"But father shared his heart with Einon,"I said.

**"Yes he did share half his heart with Einon but if I'm correct the other half has been split into two and has been formed into one whole heart by two other halves. And his heart was not shared out of love for your brother unlike when he shared his heart with you two."**

"What do you mean," Abiageal asked.

_**"There is more than one way to share ones heart with someone young ones."** _

"Are you saying that all three of our hearts are bounded together," I asked in awe.

" **Yes, your hearts have made your fathers heart whole and he has even made your hearts more powerful with his own heart in return. You both now share his powers and strengths.** "

" **Like you said young Abiageal you are his heart now your three hearts beat as one. And as one heart that has been** **nurtured** **with love and care has grown strong enough to grant you the powers of the dragons. Your fathers strengths are now yours as well. A bond as strong as yours will be able to break the weakened bond between Einon and your father. But the power inside you both must be** **activated** **before you can help free your father."**

"We can save him," I asked. A feeling of hope spread through my body.

"Can father still enter Dragons Heaven," Abiageal asked.

" **That depends. He still caused a lot of misery with his gift of life to the evil prince and his sin must be punished**."

"I will accept whatever punishment to make up for what I have done," fathers said.

" _ **Very well then as punishment for your sin you are to not take to the air for two whole weeks**_."

"What," all three of us said in shock.

 _ **"Only after those flightless weeks will you be allowed into the Dragons Heaven. We look forward to seeing you again brother as well as your children. There will be a spot for all three of you in the stars**_."

"Thank you brothers and sister," father said.

" _ **Now Ava and Abiageal Dragonscale by the powers of the Dragons Heaven. By the power of the stars. We give you the gifts of the dragons. Good luck to you all!"**_

As they spoke I warmth run all through my body. My muscles felt tighter and stronger, I could feel a fire in my stomach, my lungs filled with air as I let loose a might dragon like roar with fire blazing from my mouth. Abiageal let loose a powerful roar as well that shook the air around us. A surge of energy ran through my body as well till the light started to fade away. When the light died down and my eyes readjusted to the lack of light, and I could see clearly I saw Einon, Bowen, and Kara had a look of shock on their faces. I looked down at Abiageal who looked up at me. I could see that her eyes had changed colors and her hair was all the way down to her knees and had changed from a dark blonde to a fiery red color. Her whole body was glowing with an aura of power. I looked at my arms and they were glowing with an aura of power as well. My hair had grown as well and had turned from a sun blonde to a fiery red color too.

"The powers of a dragon," I said looking over my new hair.

"Yeah sis you know what this means right," I smiled at her removing my chest plate and arm guards.

"Yeah we don't have to hold back on him now," she said with excitement as she removed her arm guards as well.

"Yup," I smiled at her.

"Great cause I have been dying to punch him all the way to Hell and back," Abiageal said cracking her knuckles.

"You girls be careful," father said walking a corner of the court yard and lying down, "And show me what the Daughters of a Dragon can do when they let loose."

My sister and I both smiled at each other, "You heard Papa Ava. Lets go nuts."

"I agree Abiageal," I replied then we both ran at Einon with inhuman like speed. Abiageal reached him first, and before he could react to what happened she delivered a left hook to the left side of his head. Before he could recover I ran up to him and round house kicked his stomach sending him flying three feet away. He slid a few more feet before he rolled onto his side

"That was for holding a blade to my sister," I said as I kicked him.

"This is for making Ava cry," Abiageal said running at him as he tried to get to his feet only to be knocked down by a kick from her to his stomach.

"This is for what you did to Kara," I said sending a kick to his crouch causing him to curl up into a ball.

"And this is for what you did to everyone," Abiageal yelled as she grabbed the collar of his shirt throw him over her and into the castle wall on the other side of the court yard. He let out moans of pain as he fell to the ground coughing. I walked to Einon and squatted down to his level.

"Now you know the pain you have caused others," I said to him then I leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "And this is what you did to my mother you monster."

I then grabbed his blonde hair and throw him over my shoulder clear across the court yard slamming him against the castle wall just as the other villages entered the court yard ready to fight. They all looked at the beaten, blooded, and bruised Einon then at Abiageal and myself. Shock on all their faces at their Queen who just through a grown man across a court yard with little to no effort.

"Looks like he didn't need to surrender after all," I chuckled.

"What," Abiageal asked smiling at them, "Didn't your queen not promise that she would make him pay for what he did. Didn't think we would do it with our bare hands did you."

They all started cheering and ran towards us. Two men the lifted us onto their shoulders so we were above the crowd. Everyone was cheering our names some were even jumping up and down hugging each other. A few men went to check on Bowen, Kara and father while the five other men went to Einon binding his hands.

"What shall we do with Einon my Queen," asked one of the men over the crowd. I looked at him then at the man who had me on his shoulders who then gentle set me back on the ground. The crowd made a pathway for me. I walked up the were Einon was being held.

"Einon for your crimes you are here by sentenced to death," I said is a stern voice so everyone could hear me, "And any who still fallow under who will be banished from my lands forever, if they should return to my lands they too will share in your fate."

"Death is a release not a punishment," Einon muttered through a painful groan spitting blood.

"In all your evil you did have one thing right," I said placing my hand under his chin and lifted his chin up so he could look me in the eyes, "But with your death these people will be released from you and your punishment waits for you after your death." With that I turned my back to him.

"Take him to the castle dungeon," I said to the men, "He can wait there for his execution at high noon tomorrow."

"No," Einon yelled knocking the men away and taking an ax from one of them, "I won't lose to you!"

He ran at me with the ax ready to swing it down onto my head, but I caught the ax blade with my bare hand. The blade didn't even scratch my skin. I held the blade as I pulled out my dagger. Einon only showed angers as he tried to bring the ax down by adding more pressure to it but I held it still. With a straight face I ran my dagger into his heart. He gasped as my blade ran through his heart, his grip on the ax handle slipping slowly as he stumbled forward. The ax feel to the ground as I let go of the blade wrapping my arm around him and slowly laying him onto the ground. His breathing was labored as he looked up at me. I held his head looking into his dying eyes.

"I did love you at one time brother," I whispered to him, "Apart of me still does. I wish it didn't have to end like this. Maybe in another life we could be a family and we all could be happy together."

He started coughing and wheezing trying to speak. I rested my forehead to his, "Shh little brother just let go and the pain will stop."

He was still struggling to breath so I twisted my blade sharply, he gasped one last time breathing his final breath. As he died he still looked at me with pain and anger in his eyes. His lifeless eyes stared up at me as I gently closed them. I kissed his forehead, then his now closed eyes before I stood up turning to the crowd.

With a blank face I shouted, "The Evil King is dead!"

At first everyone was in shock over what had just happened then a loud roar of cheers irrupted from the crowd. While they cheered I stood looking down at my brothers lifeless body. It hurt a little to see him dead by my hand, I was happy his evil was gone from this world but by my hand. By his hand my mother was killed, by his hand Kara had lost her father and more to him. But by my hand I had ended my brothers life. The king had killed innocents, his son as well, and now I had killed my own brother. Our family was stained with blood.

Father came up behind me scooping me into his arms holding me to his chest, "It is alright Ava."

"This family has caused nothing but bloodshed," I said still looking at my brothers body.

"And now you have ended it," father said blowing a fire ball at Einons body engulfing it in flames, "You are now queen and have ended the bloodshed of the old royal family. You have started a new era of peace for these people."

"You did it big sis," I heard Abiageal cheer. I looked down at the crowd to see Abiageal, Bowen, Kara, and Brother Gilbert at the front of the crowd arms on each others shoulders smiling up at me.

"Long live Queen Ava," Bowen shouted.

"Long live Queen Ave," everyone else shouted smiling and cheering my name.

"Long live the Dragonscale house," Kara yelled over the crowd. Everyone cheered louder at her words. My eyes teared up with tears of joy at their cheers. I smiled at them cheering as well. Father then roared as loud as he could. Abieageal and I happily joined him roaring as loud as we could.

'Everything changes now,' I thought as I roared up to the heavens, 'Everything will be better now.


	16. Chapter 16

Early the very next morning the bodies of the dead were gathered both friend and foe, and were placed on funereal priers in a circle at the front of the castle. My mothers body on a center prier in the middle of the circle. Everyone gathered around the circle many cried silently for their fallen friends, brothers, and fathers. My sister, father, Bowen, Kara, Brother Gilbert and myself stood at the head of the crowd.

Brother Gilbert spoke a pray to the fallen while he did I spoke to the crowd, "In this circle are the bodies of good men. Though some of them were not fighting with us they still fought violently. But let us not feel said for their deaths. No let us celebrate their lives that they have lived. Let us be happy that they lived let us celebrate the moments we had with them though they were short. Let us not weep for their deaths but cheer for that they had lived a life to live though short it was let us celebrate the lives they did live."

When I finished my speech Brother Gilbert finished his prayer at that moment my sister and I stepped forward closer to the pyres ,father standing behind us blew a gently flame onto my mothers body burning her body then lighting the others. We all watched in silence as the bodies of the fallen were burned to nothing but ash.

When there was nothing left but ashes I turned to the crowd who were still crying, "My friends," I spoke over them.

"Let us not cry for our fallen brothers and sisters. Let us instead be happy that we where able to have the gift of having them with us in our life how ever brief it was,"I said walking to the pile of ash.

Grabbing a hand full of ash I lifted it up to the air, "Let us send them with the wind so that they may be free from all the pain of this world and instead feel the same freedom that the wind has! Let them fly free!"

Father then started flapping his wings sending the ashes flying in the wind. I opened my hand letting the ashes I held go, "Travel and be free," I shouted with joy, "For some day we will meet again and we will travel with the wind together!"

Everyone then did a mix of cheering and crying at the same time with tears in their eyes. I silently cried as I watched the last of the ashes fly into the distance to new lands. After the funeral of our fallen friends we all went back into the castle to prepare for my crowning celebration that would take place in about a week. For the next week the whole village prepared for my crowning ceremony and the celebration after words. The castle was cleaned of any signs of the battle and Einon's room was cleaned out.

The week past rather quickly and before I knew it, it was the day I was to be crowned Queen Ava in the castle court yard where the finale battle had taken place so father could attended. Brother Gilbert and Father over saw my crowning with the whole kingdom in attentions. My sister whore a bright blue dress that reached all the way to the floor with a dagger hanging on her hip. You could see she wished to be back in her short dress as she stood next to me as I readied to give my oath as queen. I wore a dark green dress the same color as fathers scales with my dagger hanging from my hip as well. When I was to give my oath as queen father blew a circle of flames around me as I knelled before them. Abiageal stood outside the circle as I spoke my oath.

"Inside the tables circle I must vow to fallow the code that is unending. Unending as the table a ring by honor bound. I am sworn to valor, my heart knows only virtue, my blade with defend the helpless, my might will uphold the weak, my words only speak truth, my wrath will undo the wicked. This right can never die. For if one man still recalls the words are not forgot. If one voice speaks them clear the code forever shines. If one heart holds it bright. This I swear to the Dragon Heaven to rule justly and fair. And should this oath ever be broken then may I be burned for all eternity."

"By the power vested in me I hear by dub you Ava daughter of Draco of the house of Dragonscale, Queen Ava Dragonscale," Brother Gilbert said placing the crown on my head, "Long may you rule."

"By the power of the Dragon Heaven I bless you my daughter," father said placing one of his talons on my fore head then my heart, "May the stars be with you my child as you enter the next chapter in your life."

I then stood up and faced my subjects.

Brother Gilbert then shouted, "I give you your queen and princess. Queen Ava and Princess Abiageal! Long may they live."

Abiageal stepped next to me as the crowd cheered our names. I then held my hand in the air silencing them, "From this day foreword for as long as the Dragonscale house watches over this land and its people there will be peace and justice through our rule. And on this day I name Sir Bowen next for the throne should anything happen to myself or my sister."

Everyone cheered at this. I smiled at them waving to them all as they cheered to me. Bowen then came up to me kneeling before me, "Thank you my Queen. I will not fail you this time."

"I know you won't my friend," I said placing my hand on his shoulder then helping him to his feet, "Now let us celebrate this occasion. All are welcome to the castle to feast and dance with us."

That night we held a feast in the village with a large bonfire pile ready to be burned when the feast began. There were tables set will all sorts of roasted beasts, cakes, bread, and fruits. Wine and ale filled every cup and there were only smiling faces. Bowen, father, Brother Gilbert, Kara, Abiageal and I sat at a large table that over looked all the festivities. I sat at the center of the table father rested to my right and my sister sat on my left. Two large tables on each end of mine sat all the other villagers smiling and laughing. When the party began many of the villagers toasted to my rule and I soon found myself a little dizzy from all the wine I drank.

"My Queen are you all right," Bowen asked me seeing I was stumbling a little.

"I'm alright I just haven't drunken wine in a long time that all," I said taking a drink of water instead of wine then looked for my sister, "Bowen where did Abiageal go?"

Before he could say anything we heard a cheer from the other side of the bonfire pile.

"I think I found her," said father. We all went over to see what was going on and I saw my sister dancing drunk with some other drunk girls. It wasn't too bad till she belched a ball of flames setting a small pile of grass on fire. It was quickly stomped out by Bowen, most of the drunk girls started laughing while everyone else had a look of surprise.

"Abiageal what was," I wasn't able to finish my thought when I felt a painful air bubble rising in my chest. When it escaped I burped a ball of flames that was like fathers flames. I was shocked at what had just happened as were the rest of the village all but my sister.

"Awesome we can breath fire like father," she cheered then she started jumping up and down excitedly, "I'm gonna light the pile!"

Taking a big swing of wine she walked over to the pile and ignited it. It would have been spectacular if she hadn't knocked herself on her back in the process as well. Though we all got a laugh out of the experience even myself. The rest of the night and well into the early morning was spent dancing around the fire till the early sun rays poked over the horizon. By that time most to near all of us had paced out around the fire. Father lay on his back snoring with an empty barrel of wine in his hand. Bowen laid passed out on fathers tail after he had tripped over it and just fell asleep where he fell. Kara, Abiageal and I laid in a stack of straw next to a small barn.

Kara laid upside down on top of the pile. While I was curled up in a little nest inside the stack. Abiageal slept at the foot of the stack on the right side. Everyone else was scattered all over the place. Some where even asleep on the tables. When I woke up I crawled out of the stack summer salting to the bottom of the stack landing with my butt in the air, my face in the dirt and a strong desire not to get up or even move from the position.

"Hey sister," Abiageal said in a tired voice crawling over to me.

"What," I asked with my face still in the dirt.

"We should do this again," she chuckled rolling onto her back laughing even harder.

"What's so funny," I asked flipping onto my back.

"Look where Brother Gilbert is," she laughed pointing to the roof of the small barn. There laying on top of the roof was Brother Gilbert in a drunken sleep. I stared laughing so loud Kara was startled awake rolling off the pile, causing Abiageal and I to laugh even harder.

"What happened,"she asked siting up with straw in her red hair. We laughed even harder as we both tried to crawl over to her.

"You have straw in your hair," my sister laughed. I laughed as well picking straw out of Kara's hair.

"Have you seen yourself,"Kara laughed pointing at us, "You look like the crown princesses of straw."

Abiageal turned our heads to see each other. Her whole back head was covered in straw looking like a halo of straw. We all started laughing harder waking up Bowen and father. Father was the first of the two to wake up. Rolling onto his stomach causing Bowen to flip onto his back waking him up. He sat up looking around dazed and confused at what just woke him up.

"Morning boys," I chuckled as father sluggishly got to his feet and stumbled closer to us before laying on his stomach in front of us, "Sleep well father?

"Augh," he grunted covering his face with his hand, "What happened last night? It's mostly a blur after Abiageal lite the bonfire."

"I'd like to know the same thing,"Bowen asked walking over to the straw pile laying against it, "Also where's Brother Gilbert?"

"Look up," Abiageal chuckled pointing to the roof. Father, Kara, and Bowen looked up to see Brother Gilbert still asleep on the roof.

"How did he get up there," Bowen asked.

"No idea," I chuckled.

"Wait I have an idea," Abiageal snickered then grabbed a couple of pebbles then stood up walking about three steps from where she was. She then started throwing the pebbles up to the roof. Kara and I started snickering uncontrollable. Bowen started chuckling as two pebbles bounced off Brother Gilbert. He didn't wake up till one pebble hit him on his forehead. His head jolted up and he looked around looking for what hit him in the head still half asleep.

"Oh Brother Gilbert we need you to start morning mass," I called up to him then whispered to father, "Get ready to catch him if he goes away from the straw pile."

Brother Gilbert made a noise then got up but before he could start walking off the roof he fell through the roof with a loud scream. He came running out of the barn startled spinning around with two chickens flying off his arms. We all burst out laughing as he spun around, even father laughed so loud the rest of the villagers woke up.

"What...what just happened,"Brother Gilbert asked walking over to us, "Why are you laughing so hard."

"Brother Gilbert if your poems don't work out you should try comedy," Abiageal laughed, "I've never laughed so hard in my life."

"What," he asked confused.

"Let us catch our breaths and we tell you," I gasped.


	17. Celebration Contiues

That morning after we could breath again and the roof to the barn was repaired we all set to cleaning up that nights party. While we were cleaning many of the people talked about having another party, some even asking me if I would like to have another celebration.

"What do you think Bowen," I asked him as we ate breakfast on the hill we spoke on before the battle. Abiageal, Kara, Father and Brother Gilbert ate with us.

"I wouldn't know my lady," he replied biting his apple, "I did enjoy myself last night and I haven't seen the people this happy in a long time."

"Another celebration seems appropriate Ava,'' Kara said, "We have been in pain for so long. Now with you we have a reason to look forward to another day."

"You are correct," I agreed, "Why not the people deserve this. They fought for so long so let them have their fun. We can worry about chores and work another time."

"Are you sure about that," asked Brother Gilbert, "That seems a bit far."

"If you are talking of sin Brother Gilbert than let me be damned for everyone," I cheered getting to my feet, "Let this be my first decree that for the next twelve days their is to be no work at all. The only work that shall be done will only be related to the feasts, dances, and other pleasures of the night. We shall make up for lost happiness of the past twelve years. And there shall be no status no ranks. All men women and children shall be equal for these twelve days and nights.

"So let us dance and celebrate," cheered my sister standing next to me.

"For we are free now and forever," Kara cheered standing next to us. The three of us laughed running down the hill to the grassy field. As we ran I kicked off my shoes and my sister did the same. Kara fallowed as well and all three of us started dancing in a circle holding hands. We spun till we were so dizzy we could no longer stand. We lay down in the grass laughing at each other.

"I can't remember the last time I was that happy," Kara said smiling.

"I cant remember the last time spun so much," my sister chuckled.

"And I want the whole kingdom to feel this way," I said looking up at the sky. We laid there on the ground for a time just staring at the clouds silently enjoying each others company, as we laid in the grass the men soon joined us and all six of us were laying in the grass watching the sky. We later sent for a messenger.

"Let it be know through out my land," I spoke as I laid on the ground speaking so that the stars and the wind would carry my message as well, "That for the next twelve days will not be for work only for play. That the only work that must be done is the work to ready for the nights celebrations and nothing more. Let there be meat on every table let there be sweets in every stomach for we shall dance till the sun rises. There shall be no ranks or status among any one not even my sister and I. Men, women, even children shall be equal to all. None shall be over the other."

To make sure all would hear my message father flew to the villages with the messenger to deliver my word. The rest of the day all of us worked to ready the nights events. The feasts were being cooked as well as the sweets. Drink was brought up from the cellars of the castle and the musicians practiced their songs. A theater troop made costumes and practiced for a show as well. All of the festivities this time was going to be held in the castle court yard and all of us helped set up for the party. My sister and I even helped where ever we could. Bowen helped gather meat for the feast with father and other hunters. Kara helped my sister and I make bread and other sweets with the cooks. Brother Gilbert was with the actors talking poems, telling them of our travel to Avalon, and our battle with my brother. All was going well till the royal treasure came to speak with me while I was preparing my special bread for everyone with a several children from the village in the castles kitchen. Kara and Abiageal were helping the cooks take up some lunch for everyone working in the court yard.

"Now just mold the dough like this," I told them rolling the dough back and forth when the royal treasurer came into the kitchen.

"Your Highness I must speak with you about the celebrations," he was a tall man with a long nose, very skinny and bony. He was bent over from age and leaning over a desk for too long.

"My good sir on the next twelve days and nights I am the same as any one else so call me Ava," I said to him then turned back to the children as they rolled their dough, "Good now roll the dough into a ball, then we will place it in the oven."

"Can your father cook the bread," asked a little boy who's hair was covered in flour.

"Can he sister Ava," asked a little girl with flour and dough on her cheeks. All the other children stared asking the same thing.

"My lady I must speak to you," said the treasure a little more urgently and annoyed.

I looked over at the man, "What is it?"

"My lady I must say that this celebration will not be able to happen," he said stepping fearfully past the group of children that surrounded me as if they were wild animals.

"What do you mean," I asked him wiping some flour from my hands onto the front of my dress. He scrunched his nose at me action then showed me a sheet of paper with numbers and costs on it.

"You see my lady the villagers will not be able to pay for all of the celebrations," he said pointing to the bottom of the paper with a total cost of all the preparations. I looked over the list of costs and I could not help my jaw from dropping to the ground. Not from shock of the prices but what was being prices. This man thought to plunk the villagers coins for the game that was hunted, the bread that the children and I were making, as well as the ingredients for said bread. He even had the nerve to have them pay for the theater troop. What had me for shocked was that he was charging them for the whole festival.

I took a deep breath then spoke calmly, "My good sir I am afraid that you have written this wrong. The people shall not be paying for this. Not a single cent with come from their purses."

"But my lady that is how it has been for the last twelve years," he replied a little stunned, "I am surprised you were not told when you made your decree. The king, your brother made this so. That the nobility would not have to pay for their own parties the taxes were even mended for this reason."

"What," I said in anger. As my anger grew so did the fires in the kitchen, "He did what?!"

The fires grew as I felt my anger grow inside my chest, the cooks backed away from their stoves and the children came closer to me. Some grabbing onto my dress and hiding their face in the fabric. _Even in death my brother wished to cause suffering to these people._ Looking down at the children I saw they were scared of my anger but came to me to protect them. Seeing them calmed my anger enough for me to think and breath. Calming both myself and the flames as well. I then knelt to the children's eye level.

"Why don't you all go ask my father to see if he will cook your bread, though I'm sure he would love to," I smiled at them, "He should be in the court yard with your Uncle Bowen. Take your dough balls to him and say 'Good Dragon Father would you please cook our bread for us'.

"Yes my Queen," said a freckle boy with blonde curly hair who had been hugging my leg not a moment ago.

"I am not your Queen today my little one," I said cupping his cheek, "I am your big sister for the celebrations so is Abiageal and Sir Bowen is your Uncle and Lady Kara is your Aunt."

"Yeah Tommy," said his twin sister who's dress was covered in flour and small hand prints.

"Sorry big sister Ava," he replied.

"It is alright now go to my father and ask him your question."

"Yes big sister," they all smiled grabbing their dough and running out the kitchen past the treasurer. Giggling as they raced to father with their dough in hand. I smiled till all of them had ran out of the kitchen. When the last child had ran out of the kitchen my face became as serious as it was on the battle field.

"Now what was this about the peasants paying for the nobility's parties?"

"In a way my lady," he said in a 'matter-of-factly' voice that was slightly getting on my already tense nerves, "You see the extra amount of the tax was meant so the nobility would have spending money, and with the taxes not due for some time the money..."

"Show me the treasury," I said cutting him off.

"What my lady," he said stunned.

"Are you deaf," I said my anger slowly rising as well as the fires.

"Travers if the beasts that we are cooking get burned because you pissed off the Queen she will be the last of your worries," yelled the Head Cook as he stomped over to us. He was a plump man, always covered in species, and had a retreating hair line, but was a very pleasant man who was both a soft flower and a strong rock. "Fallow me Ava I'll show you the vault since this man has spent too much time in the books to know how to talk to a women."

The other cooks laughed at his comment and so did I which calmed the fires to their normal height, "Thank you Chef."

"My please my dear," he said smiling bowing his head then he offered me his arm, "This way my dear."

"Lead the way," I said hooking my arm in his and we walked side-by-side out of the kitchen with a stunned and flabbergasted treasurer behind us. We left the kitchen turned down three corners, past five servants getting ready for tonight party in the court yard, till we arrived to a locked room.

"Unlock the door," I said to the treasurer.

"I am sorry my lady but I do not have the key with me," he said his nose held up.

"You are the Treasure are you not," I said annoyed at the man.

"Yes but I lost the key during the raid and have not been able to have another made."

At this point my distaste for the man was growing. This incompetent fool who I could tell still believed in my brothers ways and had no liking to me ruling the kingdom. I could even feel the cooks dislike for him but was holding back from pounding the man straight again. The cook and the treasure then started arguing back and forth. I ignored their fighting and was instead staring at the door. It was wood so I could burn in down but that could lead to a larger fire. My anger was growing now and with a mighty roar I grabbed the doors lock ripping it off sending it flying right in-between the two men causing them to stop fighting and stare at me, as I then kicked the door sending it flying off it's hinges into a large pile of gold the size of my father. I stepped into the room and saw it was filled with ten more piles just the same size.

"My brother has been busy it seems," I said smoke coming out of my mouth as I spoke, "I remember we only had 1/4 this amount of wealth when I left. It now appears I have a gift for the people."

"My lady," the treasure said panicked, "You don't mean to give the peasants."

"Yes I do," I said a small amount of fire shot from my mouth as I spoke, proof of my ever growing anger at the man in front of me. By this time Bowen, several guards, and three servants had ran into the room wondering what had caused the loud crash.

"Ava is something...wrong," Bowen was short for words when he saw all the gold that was around me.

"No Bowen I was telling the treasure that I would like to distribute the money seen here to the people as a gift," I said to him staring down the treasure, then I turned to Bowen, "Please have sacks of gold filled then given to the people at tonight's feast as a gift from the royal family."

"Yes Ma'ma,"Bowen said then had the guards gather up sacks a began filling them with gold.

"Make sure you give the castle's staff their share as well,"I said as I began to walk out of the room to continue with the rest of the preparations.

"Yes Ava," said Bowen and the guards as I left the room with the cook fallowing next to me as well as the treasure who stayed silent as he walked back to his office.

"Thank you my lady you are too kind," the cook said taking my hand and kissing the top of it.

"I am happy to serve my people and you should have back what my brother has stolen from you," I said smiling at him, "Now let us continue with tonight's celebration."

"Yes my dear," he smiled at me and we both continued to walk back to the kitchen, "I hope you have a good appetite my dear for tonight shall be a feast to remember."

"I look forward to your cooking Chef," I smiled at him. When we reached the kitchen I left to find the children, my sister and father. I found them all in the court yard. Father was playing with the children with Abieageal chasing them around playing tag and father letting the children climb all over his body like pups would do to their mother.


	18. Night 2

I could not help but laugh at the sight of my father with two children hanging from his tail, three on his back and a young girl about three years old sitting on his snout laughing her head off while others screamed and laughed as they were being chanced by Abiageal around father avoiding her as best as they could till she caught one tickling him then yelling, "Your it," then running from the child she had just tagged. it all was a very pleasant change of scene from what i had just come from and I soon joined in the games.

Later that night in the castle court yard.

The celebration started right after the sun set and my sister, father, and I ignited a large pile of wood at the center of the yard to start the celebration. With the pile burning brightly the music started and the food was brought out to the tables that were set against the castle wall to the left of the court yard, and the theater troop's stage was in the spot where father had been chained to the ground with tables and chairs for everyone to watch and eat. The performance would start when every one had gotten a plate of food and were seated. When the show began I didn't really pay much attention to the show, I was never really into plays even when I was a child, but I stayed seated to be polite to the performers.

There was on actor who caught my eye during the whole performance. He was a little taller than the other thespians, had broader shoulders and actually knew how to wield a sword. He played Bowen in the play and though the two looked nothing alike he played him ever well. The actress who played me had too high of a voice for my liking but my sister giggled at how they portrayed us on the stage. The rest of our guests thought the same thing as most of them would laugh at the performance.

I kept my eye on the actor playing Bowen listening to every word he spoke and more than once our eyes met and I would look down at my plate while he continued his performance. Father say how I was acting during the show and out of the corner of my eye I saw him lean closer to Bowen and whisper something to him. I ignored them not really knowing what they were talking about. After the performance was done the musicians began playing and everyone found a partner to dance with. Bowen and Kara danced together while my sister talked to some other girls who were lacking partners to dance with. I sat in my seat watching the dancing balancing my drink on my knife to keep my self entertained. I was so busy focusing on balancing the near empty cup I didn't notice the actor who played Bowen in the earlier play walk up behind me.

"Good evening Ava," he said startling me causing me to jump throwing the cup into the air spilling the left over wine onto the performer head.

"Oh my I am so sorry," I said jumping up grabbing the napkin that laid next to my plate.

"No it is fine my fair lady I should not have snuck up behind you," he smiled at me as he took the napkin I afforded to him wiping the wine out of his hair.

I only smiled back at him. When his hair was dry he set the napkin down then asked me, "So did you enjoy the play."

"Yes though I must admit that so parts were greatly exaggerated from what really happened."

"We meant no disrespect," he started to say but I stopped him.

"No no," I interrupted, " I found the exaggerated parts the most entertaining."

"Really," he blushed a little, "I'm glad you liked them."

We were quiet for a moment then he spoke up, "If you don't mind... would you like to dance with me."

I smiled at him nodding, "I would not mind at all."

He smiled at me bowing at the wait then took my hand leading me to the dance floor.

"I must warn you I'm very much out of practice," I blushed as we started dancing.

He smiled at me pulling me close to his chest, "Don't worry I'll lead."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked up at his face as we started dancing. I wasn't even focused on the music playing or the other couples I was just focusing on his face. His jaw line was strong, his eyes were the same color the leaves no the trees during the first days of spring, his hair was like the sun in the light of the fire, and was the same length as Bowen's. His shoulders were square and I could feel his muscles even under his clothes.

"By the way," I said as he twirled me then pulling me back to his chest, "You know my name but I don't know yours."

"My name is Aurther," he said in a soft voice.

"Aurther," I said smiling back at him, "It is a pleasure to meet you Aurther."

"The pleasure is all mine Ava Dragonscale," he said as he dipped me then the music stopped. We spent the rest of that night talking together walking around the castle. Even when everyone else had left to go home or were passed out all over the court yard, the two of us stayed up watching the stars on top of one of the towers. We sat next to each other against the stone pointing out constellations we new and even making up our own. Till we fell asleep on the tower leaning against each other.

The next night I watched Aurther play out when King Arthur pulled the sword from the stone and became king. He played Arthur and he was the only one I rely payed attention too. After the performance we danced together then walked along the castle walls talking about everything and nothing at all. I told him stories of my sister and I growing up with father and he told me stories of his travels with the theater troop.

"So you really did see Avalon," he asked.

"Hard to believe right," I smiled at him as we kept walking.

"What was it like," he asked.

"There is not much to tell," I told him looking at the ground, "It was dark with mostly ruins, and grave stones. Brother Gilbert could go on and on about how wonderful it was. It felt good to speak the Old Code at its' birth place but when ever I think back to my brief time there I can't help but feel as if that was going to be the last great memory I would have of my family."

His face went from joy to a sorrowful look, "I can't imagine how that must feel for you. But you won against Einon so it was a good sign."

"Einon still was my brother I can't help but feel upset about his death, yet I'm happy his evil is gone from this world. But he still was my baby brother."

"Lets not think about such things,"Aurther said taking my hand in his, "Like you said this is a time of celebration. So let us be happy."

I smiled at him nodding back, "You're right let us celebrate together."

He smiled back at me, "Come lets have one more dance."

I smiled at him then we both ran to the dance floor still holding hands. We then danced all the rest of the night till we both became very tired. I can't remember what happened after our last dance but I did wake up in my own bed still dressed in last nights gown and there was a letter on the nightstand next to my bed. It was from Aurther saying that I fell asleep in his arms and he carried me to my room while one of the servants showed him the way. I smiled as I read over the letter then tucked it into my stand, then got changed into a new dress for the day.


	19. New Day and New Love Blooms

Outside the castle inside the theater troops camp:

_Aurther exits his tent smiling and glowing with joy as he makes his way over to the other actors who are eating breakfast made by the castle cooks._

_"Good morning everyone," Aurther said cheery as he sat down taking a piece of bread, "Lovely morning isn't it."_

_"What you so happy about lad," an older actor who was eating a piece of chicken asked looking at Aurther._

_"What is there not to be happy about," Aurther said taking a bite of his bread, "Nice day, good food, and we have been asked to perform for the whole celebration."_

_"What's the real reason," a red hair middle aged women at the end of the table asked._

_"I think I know," said a young blonde women sitting across from the red head, "It's because Aurther spent the whole night with the Queen."_

_"Really," asked the older man as he took a drink of beer._

_"I saw them dance all night together," said the blonde, "Then he went to her bed chamber."_

_The old man spat out his drink then started coughing. Aurther quickly stood up, "Nothing happened between the Queen and I. I swear to the Stars above that nothing happened."_

_"Sadly true," the young girl said disappointed, "But you two have spent the last two parties together when our shows were done."_

_"I can't deny that fact," Aurther said sitting back down._

_"Do you like her Aurther," asked the red head walking over to Aurther._

_Aurther smiled as he lifted a mug of water to his lips, "Her beauty matches no other and her spirit demands respect of all those who gaze upon her."_

_The whole group started smiling and cheering for young Aurther. The old man clapped him on the back, "About time you found a girl you fancy."_

_"Wait till he asks her father for her," the blonde said._

_Aurther moved his cup away from his lips, "I have known her for only two nights."_

_"True and you only have ten nights left to win her heart."_

_Aurther put his cup down, the joy he had started to fade away. 'That's right after the celebration she will have all the title of a Queen and I...'_

_"Hey Aurther chin up," the old man said placing his arm around Aurthers' shoulders, "I remember your father was a knight so you still have a shot with her."_

_"He was a poor knight will not a cent to his name," Aurther said losing a little joy with each word he spoke, "He had no land when he died leaving me only sword and the lessons he pounded into my head about how to us it. I have nothing to offer her."_

* * *

Back inside the castle walls:

I walked out to the gardens were father, Bowen, and Abiageal have already started eating breakfast on a table set with fruits, bread, tea, and jam. I skipped over to them a smile glued on my face as servants greeted me smiling back. Some whispered wondering why I was so happy.

"Morning father," I cheered as I came to his side kissing his cheek, "Lovely morning isn't it.''

I then did the same to Bowen and Abiageal before I sat next to her grabbing a slice of bread spreading jam onto it. All three of them looked at me surprised at my cheery, bubblely mood. I just smiled as I ate my breakfast.

"Morning Ava," Bowen was the first to speak, "You seem unusually cheery today."

"What do you mean Bowen," I grinned at him.

"Okay talk," Abiageal said leaning on the table grining at me devishly, "Who is he?"

"Who is who sister," I said as I took a sip of some tea one of the maids brought me, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Spill it I saw you two dancing all night for the past two nights," she said, "So talk."

I just smiled at her as I sipped my tea, "I'm not telling."

"Spill it," she said tackling me to the ground, "Talk or else."

"Or else what," I smiled challaging her.

"Or else this," she then started tickling me. I laughed at she tickled under my arms, "Talk."

"Never," I shouted as I laughed. I curled into a ball as she started tickling my stomach. Bowen then removed my slippers and strated tickling my feet with a leaf.

"Bowen," I shouted at I laughed, "You traitor!"

"Spill it Ava," Bowen grinned evilly as he tickled my feet, "It is the only way to end this."

I laughed harder till tears streamed down my face and I could hardly breath, "Okay his name is Aurther!"

"More," my sister said moving her hand to my skirt, "Or I go for your stomach."

"He's one of the actors from the troop, he played Bowen then King Arthur. Happy?"

She and Bowen stopped letting me get back to my feet. I dusted off my dress then looked at their faces. My sisters face has a big grin on her face she is jumping up down, squealing then wraps her arms around my neck, "My sisters in love!"

"I've only known him for two nights now," I blushed as she hugged me.

"Your in love," she cheered still smiling.

"I hope to meet this Aurther," said Bowen as he sat back down at the table then began to drink his tea, "See if he is as good with a sword in a real fight as he is on the stage."

Father nodded at Bowen's remark smiling slightly, "From what I saw when he carried you to your room he is very modest and respectful young man."

I then started to blush at my fathers words. I could feel my heart quicken, 'Did everyone she him enter my room just to leave me in my bed to sleep soundly and not have anything nasty happen?' Abiageal then placed her hands on either side of my face bring my face to her face.

Looking me dead in the eyes with the most serious look I have ever seen she said, "Girls."

"What?"

"I want nieces. Three girls. And one boy."

I just stood there shocked at what she had just said.

"I wouldn't mind having a few grandchildren,"father said so casually.

"Father," I said shocked blushing furiously.

"You having a baby would be a lovely sight," Bowen said stroking his chin, "A new generation for the Old Code would be a nice touch."

My whole face was burning red now. I moved away from my sister looking at Bowen biting my lip till I shouted pointing at him, "If I do marry Aurther and have children you have to marry Kara and give her two sons!"

Bowen face blushed, "Why...what?"

"You heard me," I shouted back, "If I marry Aurther you have to marry Kara!"

"You can't be serious," he shouted back still blushing.

"I am serious!"

"How do you know she will except the ring from an old knight and become my lady?"

"Do you want her?"

"I..."

"Do you want her as your wife? Through all the Hell you both have you been through you two piece each other back together. So I ask again, do you love her enough to make her your wife?"

"Of course I would!"

We all were silent till a loud crash from behind me snapped us out of it. My sister and I spun around to see Kara standing at the entrance of the garden, a broken bowel of berries is at her feet, shock on her face, and a blush slowly growing on her face. We all stood there frozen in place. Even the servant were frozen, some even started slowly backing away, two turned and quickly walked out of the garden. Brother Gilbert than walked in from a West entrance of the garden completely ignorant to what had just been said. He stopped halfway to the table, looked at our faces then said, "Did I miss something important?"

"NothingIhavetogoloveyoubye,"I said then raced out of the garden. I ran past the stables, till I ran out of the gates then leaned against the gates panting as my heart raced in my chest. Why was I running anyway, I have faced men wanting to kill me on more than one occation so why was I afraid of my own heart. I then started to laugh as I slowly fell to the ground clenching my chest. I looked up to the blue sky full of a gentle warmth growing through my chest and a nervous feeling in my stomach. I blew a small flame that took the shape of a heart.

"I guess I really am in love," I smiled at I watched the heart blow away with the wind.

"Have you found a noble man to your likeing my lady," a male voice came from behind me. I looked up to see the treasure standing over me.

"If you must know I have found a man to my liking," I said my good mood slowly fading away.

"Is he of noble class," he asked with an evil smile that made me want to punch him in the face.

"Does it really matter who I choose to wed," I said standing up.

"Well as Queen you are only able to marry a man of noble birth then provied a son to be king."

"And what if I want to marry a poor farmer and give birth to a daughter."

"Then your sisters son will be king," he replied back.

"She won't have any children," I said walking past him.

"Why do you say that my Queen," he asked walking behind me as we walked past the gates.

"She has no interested in men my dear sir," I said as we walked past my sister who was now flirting with two maids with Bowen standing behind her with a look of pride on his face. The two girls were blushing as she flirted with them when they started giggling Abiageal looked back to Bowen who gave her a thumbs up at her. I looked back at the treasurer who had stopped in his tracks his jaw on the floor. I smiled walking to him.

"You see," I said closing his jaw, "This is a new era my good sir. The Era of Dragonscale. The old kings ways are dead. It's the new Queens ways now."

"The people won't allow this," he said his voice full of anger.

"I think they will," I said walking away, and to prove my point two men from the village walked past my sister and gave her thumbs up as well as she flirted with the two girls. 'For a twelve year she was good.' The treasure just stood there as I walked back into the castle to prepare for the fourth night of the festival.


	20. Courtship

That night was like the last two, I watched Aurther perform, we danced then we walked around the castle battlements talking as we usually did.

"So tell me about your family," I said as we walked walked next to each other.

"There isn't much to tell of my life," he weakly smiled at me.

"Okay can I give a guess," I asked giving him an encouraging smile. He nodded back to me grinning, "Okay well judging by your sword skills on stage you have had experince fighting or are a really good actor, your physical appearance matches that of a strong male line, your hair color is from your mother, So if I was to guess your father was a soldier turned actor and your mother was a actress who ran away from home."

He then had a look of shock on his face his jaw partially open, "How did you know? Who told you?"

"Did I guess right," I asked a little excited. He looked away from me shame on his face as he walked to the wall looking out to the night, "What is it?"

"You guessed correctly," he said not looking at me, "Almost perfectly but my father was a poor knight who lost all his lands and wealth when I was young. My mother was from a rich family that also became poor and died from a sickness that later took my mother when I was five. When I was seven my father and I joined the theater troop. He was the one who taught me how to use a sword, honor, as well as hand to hand combat. But he was killed two years after we joined the troop trying to stop Highway men from stealing the small amount of money we had. Since then the other actors have been raising me."

"Oh," I said walking to his side placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me as I smiled at him taking his hand in mine, "Your past and title matter not to me. I very much enjoy your company and hope you will stay with me even after the festival is over."

"But you deserve a man better than me," he tried to argue back.

I smiled at him moving closer to him wrapping my arms around his neck, "Would you fight along side me, defend my family with your last breath, honor my choices no matter what?"

"Yes but," I held my hand up to his lips stopping any other words of protest.

"Then you are the perfect man for me," I said kissing his cheek, "Which if I am correct means that I am now courting you for your hand. If you wish for my hand as well?"

"You make it sound like I am a fair lady of the court and you a noble man," he chuckled a little.

"Well if I must to make it official then I guess I am," I smiled back.

"Then my She-Knight I agree to your courtship,"He smiled at me.

"Splendid," I said bowing at the waist like a noble man. I looked up at Aurther trying to resist the over whelming urge to laugh at our behavior. His face was turning red as he tried to holding his laughter as we both started laughing uncontrollable laughing.

"Come," I said as grabbing his hand as our laughter died down, "Lets tell our families the news."

"I agree," Aurther said as we ran back to the festivals. We then parted to tell our families the good new. I walked over to the table Bowen, father, Kara, and Abiageal were sitting at. Brother Gilbert was with the theater troop so Aurther would tell him that we were now courting each other.

"So how did it go," father was the first to speak as I came to the table.

"I'm courting him now," I said as if it wasn't a big deal as smiles spread on their faces.

"It's no big deal," I smiled at them. They then started laughing as did I. I told them what we spoke about telling them about his family and as I had said to him his title and past mattered little. As I spoke I saw Kara and Bowen hand Abiageal three gold coins each. Abiageal happily took the coins smiling as she drank some wine.

"What was that about," I asked.

"The three had a bet going," father said, "They were beating when you would finally start courting Aurther."

"And I won," Abiageal cheered, "Soon it will whether you have a boy or girl! I'm beating girl!"

"Oh Stars," I groaned, "Let's just hope you lot don't scar him off first."

"I don't think speaking of our future children will scar me off my dear," Aurther said coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me kissing my cheek.

"Oh boy save that for the wedding night," Bowen chuckled. We chuckled along with him.

That next morning Aurther had joined us for breakfast that morning in the garden and even sat next to me as we ate. He and I then spent the next ten days and nights with each other barely ever leaving each others side. The last night of the festival we dinned together, danced as we usually did then walked around the castle walls. We were enjoying holding each other as we looked out at the clear night naming the stars we saw till Travers came to us saying he had something he wished to speak to me about alone. Begrudgingly I separated from Aurther kissing is cheek before he walked out of hearing range but not out of sight.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about," I asked trying my hardest to keep any flames or smoke from coming out of my mouth

"I just wished to know what types of flowers you liked my lady," he said stepping closer to me.

"I like wild iris the best," I replied raising an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"I only wish to know what flowers to put on your grave," he said then took out a knife he had hidden behind his back. Before I had time to react he had plunged the knife into my chest. He was faster than he looked, as soon as the knife had pierced my flesh he pushed me over the castle wall with a satisfied grin.

"Ava," Aurther yelled running to me as I fell over the wall. I heard father and Abiageal roar in pain before I felt my flame burn, and my world went completely black.

**_Fly Child of Draco_ **


	21. New Discovery

_Draco and Abiageal roared in pain, collapsing to the ground. Bowen looked over to where he had last seen Ava with Aurther only to see Aurther looking over the edge of the castle wall before he started chasing a slim man and tackling him to the ground. Fear turned Bowens blood to ice as he, and several other men, ran to Aurther who was now punching the man repeatedly. Hewe was the first to make it to Aurther, pulling him off the man,even though Aurther tried to to continue his assault on the man._

_"You cowardly bastard," Aurther screamed at the man as he furiously thrashing in Hewes hold, "You killed her! Murder!_

_"What has happened," Bowen asked, "Where's Ava."_

_"Check over the wall," the man wickedly laughed wiping the blood from his broken nose. Fear ran through Bowen's blood as he quickly ran to the castle wall._

_"Ava," he yelled leaning over the wall trying to see Ava but instead he was knocked onto his back side as a red scaled dragon flew over the castle wall. The new dragon roared as it flew a circle around the castle then flew away towards the forest. Everyone stood stunned at what they had just seen. Staring at where the new dragon had flown off. Bowen quickly gathered his wits, got to his feet, then began orders for search parties be made to find Ava, the traitor be taken to the dungeon, and another group of men fallow him into the forest to search for the new dragon. A group lead by Hewe and Aurther went looking for any sigh of Ava around the castle grounds. To the relief and confusion of everyone there was no sigh of her body causing many to believe that the dragon they had seen was their young queen._

_Draco and Abiageal were unconscious for the whole search of the castle grounds and into the early morning. Kara and Brother Gilbert stayed by their side watching over them throughout the night. Aurther spent that time looking for any sign of his Ava. While Bowen and his party searched through the forest all night and into the day. The only thing that was found of Ava was the burnt and torn remains of her dress, and no sign of the new dragon. The next morning the search for the new dragon continued as Bowen lead the first party meeting up with Kara, Aurther and Hewe, as well as new men to rotate with Bowen's men so they could rest. Bowen however continued to search with Kara, Aurther and Hewe refusing to rest till the new dragon was found._

_Draco and Abiageal were too weak and tired to go on the search themselves so they rested at the castle Brother Gilbert keeping an eye on them and reading his poetry to entertain them, though it did little more than put Abiageal to sleep. It was not until that evening did the search parties find the scarlet dragon asleep by the river leading to Draco's cave. Two men found the dragon first laying at the edge of the river holding something in its arms, and quickly ran to tell the others._

_The two ran back to tell Bowen what they found, "Sir Bowen we found the dragon."_

_"Where?"_

_"By the river leading to Lord Draco's cave," one of the men replied._

_Aurther rode up to Bowen and the other men, "Have you found something?"_

_"We found her," Bowen replied as Aurther got off his horse and fallowed the two men to where the dragon was laying. They made it to the river where the dragon was laying half in the water and half out of the water. Bowen and Aurther went closer to the dragon who shared a lot of Draco's physical appearance right down to his tail blade, even the shape of his head and horns. The only difference from the two was the coloring, and size. Aurther moved closer to the dragons head while Bowen looked over the dragons body._

_"Where do you think he came from," Aurther asked._

_"She," Bowen corrected, "And I think she is a mother."_

_"What," Aurther asked running to were Bowen was kneeling. He was looking at something the dragon held close to her chest. It was an egg, a white dragons egg, that the dragon was holding tight against her body as if her life depended on it. Bowen moved closer to her head examining to her to see if she was still alive. She was still breathing slowly but evenly. He looked her over then he noticed a green scale tied around her neck. Bowen looked closer at the green scale necklace noticing it was the same as Ava's necklace._

_"Aurther," Bowen gasped, "It's Ava."_

_"What," Aurther said shocked._

_"This dragon is Ava she is a dragon now."_

_"But how?"_

_"It must have something to do with her bond with Draco. We need to get her back to the castle, we can figure it out there and maybe Draco will know more about what has happened to her."_

_"I hope so but what about the egg," Aurther said pointing to the egg still in Ava's arms._

_"We will take it with us," Bowen said picking up the egg then turned to one of the men standing by, "Inform the others that we have found Ava alive, a bull and a cart as well."_

_"Yes sir," the men replied before they ran back to the village while Bowen and Aurther stayed with Ava. Bowen made a small fire while they waited to keep the egg warm._

_The men returned with more men, a bull and cart, as well as a sash for Bowen to carry the egg. Kara and Hewe were with the men as well._

_"Is it true," Hewe asked as the other men and Aurther lifted Ava into the cart, "Is that really Queen Ava?"_

_"Yes from what I can tell it is Ava," Bowen replied._

_"But how is that even possible," Kara asked then saw the egg Bowen was caring, "And where did that come from?"_

_"I hope to find out soon," Bowen replied, "How are Draco and Abiageal?"_

_"They started to wake up just as we left the castle," Kara replied._

_"That's good maybe Draco can shed some light on this whole mess," Bowen said then turned to the men when they loaded Ava onto the cart, "Come on men lets get back to the castle."_


	22. Awake

_All of the village waited anxiously for their queen turned dragon to awaken. Her family laid by her side as she slept refusing to leave her side. Guards stayed watchful over the family as they slept in the palace gardens, Aurther stayed close to the family as well, he watched over them keeping an eye on Ava watching as she slept hoping that he would be able to see her fiery red orange eyes. Bowen and Kara took to the duties of running the kingdom while Ava slept since Bowen was named heir by Ava, and Abiageal had no clue how to run a kingdom. She was also too afraid for her sister to leave her side. Three days had paced since they found Ava and still no sign of her waking up anytime soon. The egg that was found was being nested in hot coals per the advisement of Draco to keep the egg warm while he stayed with his daughter. On the fourth day that passed things started to change. Ava started to mutter in her sleep speaking of a red comet, and a young dragon heart. The fifth day she did wake up for a brief moment before falling asleep again, sixth day she was awake long enough to drink some broth to restore her energy though went back to sleep soon after. The seventh day Ava finally woke up though was still weak so she just rested in the garden._

I was flying through the clouds flying higher and higher into the sky. Flying beside me were three other dragons. We were flying through the clouds to the clouds disappeared in the night sky appeared. The moon was full at its highest point shining bright in the night sky. One of the dragons flew closer to the moon hoping to touch it but as he got closer to the moon a red two-tailed comment smashed into knocking him out of the sky. I dived down trying to reach him and slow his descent to the ground. The two other dragons flew down to help as well. We were able to grab onto him in school slowly carried him to the ground. Just ten feet from the ground when all of a sudden we were attacked by knights wearing red capes they threw grappling hook spears with ropes tight them and fired arrows at us.

Two spears launch into my shoulders while the others were hooked by the grappling hooks causing us to drop our friend. Then knights started pulling us down. We tried to set to the men on fire, but just as we opened our mouths balls and chains wrapped around our mouths forcing them shut. I thrashed my body back and forth trying to shake the men off, to no avail. The others tried the same thing but to the same result. I thrashed my tail back and forth side to side till the knights hooked my tail pulling to the ground, several men then jumped on to my tail pinning it to the ground. The next thing I knew I was completely immobile as well were the others. We all tried to escape our bonds but it was useless the knights held us against the ground as a red scale dragon with horns that curbed upwards against his head walked past the knights towards us. He stood in front of me looking down at me with an evil wicked sneered plastered on his face. Showing me his fangs. I growled back at him. He just chuckled at me before he lunged at my neck. I woke up as his teeth met my neck panting in a cold sweat.

"Ava are you alright," father asked me as I woke up panting looking around at where I was. I was in the castle garden father curled around my body, it was early morning the birds were just starting to sing their songs.

"I'm…I'm okay ...it was just a dream," I panted rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. When I saw the back of my hand I was stunned to see it was larger and covered in light red scales with shining black claws. I started looking over my body seeing it was now larger and covered in red scales. I had wings now and a tail like fathers, "Or maybe I'm still dreaming."

"I'm afraid not my child," father chuckled a little, "How do you feel, what do you remember?"

"I feel fine I guess," I said moving my tail back and forth then up and down testing the new appendage, "I can't remember much I remember being on the castle battlement with Aurther then a burning pain in my chest then nothing. How long was I asleep?"

"Almost a week now," Bowens voice came from the entrance of the garden, "Scared the whole kingdom half to death."

"I've been out that long?"

He walked closer to me, he was dressed in his usual black armor with a small knife hanging from his belt, "You had everyone worried that you wouldn't wake up. We found you by the river leading to your old cave with a little something with you."

"What was it that you found," I asked, "I can't really remember anything."

He moved aside showing a small fire with a white egg, that was far too big to been a normal bird egg, in the center of the low burning fire. I recognized the egg remembering where I had found it and the attempt to bring it to father. I had found it in the cave in a hallowed out stone in the back of the cave hidden under some dry leaves. It had glowed when I found it for some reason.

"She must have placed a spell on it to keep it from hatching for time," father said.

"She…oh," Bowen said before he became quiet his pasted deeds coming back to haunt him. Abiageal then crawled over fathers back on to mine rolling off my side onto the ground.

"So that is our baby sibling," she said when she landed on the ground, "Guess father didn't need that wine we were going to bring him."

I chuckled a little as did Bowen a little before he went silent. We all were silent for a time till Aurther came into the gardens and practiacly leapt onto my neck excited that I was awake and was talking a million miles an hour before he rushed back out of the garden shouting, "I have to tell the everyone."

"Did any of you catch what he said before he left," Abiageal asked.

"Not a word," I replied.

Sometime later in the late morning I saw Kara and Brother Gilbert who were excited I was awake, and told me all that had happened while I was asleep. Not a whole lot had happened. The last of the clean up for the festival was done, Aurther had decided to join the castle guard instead of leaving with the theater troop, and plans were being drawn up to make an extension of the castle so father could have a place in the castle. Nothing really big had happened since I turned into a dragon. The treasure who had tried to assassinate me was going to be put on trail soon, though Bowen was waiting to see if I woke up before they did in case he had to be tried for succeeding in the assassination. Brother Gilbert was going through my mothers old scrolls and books trying to figure out why I became a dragon while writing a poem about the event. Which wasn't so bad when it came to his poems.

When lunch came around several of the village, and castle children came to visit me bringing herbs, flowers, and one boy brought a tea his mother made that would give me extra strength. I thanked them all then invited them to join Aurther, Bowen, Kara, Brother Gilbert, my sister, father and I for lunch. After we ate, several of the kids laid against my belly as we sat in the afternoon sun. We all were peacefully laying in the sun when a young golden haired girl who had been laying on my stomach got up and walked over to father.

"Lord Draco," she said walking up to his head.

"What is it child," father said lifting his head off the grass.

"Do dragons have two hearts?"

"No why do you ask," he responded a little confused as were the rest of us.

"Because Queen Ava has two heart beats," she replied, "Is that normal for dragons?"

I was stunned for a moment before Bowen ran over to my stomach laying his head against my stomach listening for a moment before his face turned ghostly pale before death glaring at Aurther.


	23. Return to Avalon

We were all silent for a long minute stunned at the new discovery, even the guards stationed around the garden were stunned as well. All but Bowen who was glaring daggers at Aurther who was panicky looking from Bowen to me and back.

"Well, kids time to go Bowens about to murder my sisters' boyfriend," Abiageal said jumping to her feet then ushering the children out of the garden. Kara fallowing behind her.

"But I want to watch," one of the boys complained, several other children whined in agreement while Kara and Abiageal hurried them out. Brother Gilbert was still to stunned to react to the impending bloodshed.

"I'll give you a three second head start," Bowen said stepping closer to Aurther.

"Wait Sir Bowen I…."

"Three," Bowen said charging at Aurther. He cursed under his breath quickly turning on his heel and running away from the enraged Bowen.

"Would you care to explain how this happened child," father said moving to sit in front of me.

I looked at the ground my cheeks starting to heat up, "Well… as you all have guessed that Aurther is the father. But it was all my idea. We were walking around the castle walls when things just happened... at the stables...twice...in the hay loft."

Father was quiet for a moment then nodded to me nudging his forehead against mine then to my stomach before he stood up, as did I.

Bowen was still trying to murder Aurther chasing him around the guard shouting curses at him. He was just about to grab hold of the back of Aurther's shirt when father snatched him in his hand. I then picked up Aurther by the back of his shirt like a she-wolf carrying one of her pups. I moved over to the garden wall setting Aurther on top of the battlements before walking back to a still raging Bowen shouting and struggling in father's grasp. Bowen continued this till I ran my tongue along the left side of his face. His face changed from a fiery red rage to a look of confusion and a little disgusted, with his jaw on the ground he slowly turned his head to look at me.

"Why," he gasped out in a near whisper.

"I had to calm you down somehow," I smiled at him, "Besides why are you mad at him didn't you say you wanted me to have children with Aurther."

Bowen was still too shocked at my sudden 'kiss' to reply to anything. While father, Aurther, and all the guards were trying their hardest not to laugh. It took Bowen another five minutes before it was safe to have Aurther be about five feet away from him, another three for Brother Gilbert to snap out of his shock. After everyone was calmed down we talked about the situation and tried to figure out why I changed into a dragon and if there was a way I could change back. Brother Gilbert wasn't able to find anything in the castle library, and even my mother's collection of books held little information about why this happened.

According to father this was the first instance of a human-dragon-transformation that he knew of. I then told my family about my dream hoping that maybe it would shed some light on the situation. After I told them my dream we all pondered it for a moment before Kara recommended that we go back to Avalon. Bowen had told us about the vision he had of King Arthur after we left him on the island the last time we were there. I thought about that for a moment and agreed with Kara. After some discussing it was agreed that Kara would stay behind to keep an eye on the castle and to ensure the people that everything was alright. While Bowen, Aurther, my sister, father, Brother Gilbert and I would go back to Avalon.

The kitchen staff packed us some food for the trip. The maids packed blankets and clothes in packs for Abiageal, Bowen, Aurther, and Brother Gilbert. Once we had everything and Brother Gilbert prayed for a safe journey we set off on our trip. Bowen and Abiageal rode on father's back while Brother Gilbert and Aurther rode on me. At first I had some difficulty flying straight nearly giving Brother Gilbert a heart attack, but I soon figured it out and was flying as good as father it felt so natural to be up in the air soaring over the trees. Aurther enjoyed flying as well, I could hear him laughing and cheering as we flew.

"This is amazing," he shouted, "How could you stand being on the ground for so long Lord Draco? This feels great!"

"I must disagree with you my boy," Brother Gilbert said gripping tighter to my neck, "I much briefer being closer to the ground."

It took us the rest of the day to fly to Avalon. When we landed on the island the sun had already started to set, and the stars began to appear. After landing Aurther and Bowen set to work making camp while the rest of us looked around the castle ruins. I didn't really have a clue what I was excepting when we came there but I hoped somehow we would find some answers to how I was changed and if there was a way for me to change back. We wondered around for a while not finding any answers before we all met back at the camp site. Father and I encircled our bodies around the campsite adding to the warmth of the small fire Bowen had made. After we ate dinner we all went to sleep hoping for a sigh of something all except for me. I couldn't get any sleep so I started walking around the ruins my mind wandering. Till I came to King Arthur's grave.

I bowed to the grave of the old king then to the other knights before flying up to the tower father had been perched on when we first came here. I looked around the scattered stones that were covered in moss and tangled in over grown vines. Then I looked up to the stars. I looked passed the hunter Orin, connecting to stars till I found the Dragons Heaven.

"Why," I sighed to the stars, "Why did this happen to me? What does this mean for my people, my sister, and the child I know carry?"

Tears formed in my eyes as I thought of the unborn life that I know carried, "What will happen to it? Will they be born a human or a dragon? Or am I doomed to lose my child before it even enters the world?"

At this point tears were falling to the ground like rain. I looked up to the heavens in pure rage, "Do you enjoy torturing me?! Does it please you to give me some happiness before you shatter me again?!"

Jumping off the tower I continued to curse the stars till my voice became horse and all I could do was cry. Collapsing to the ground I covered my face with my hands as I cried whispering my apologies to my unborn child. I shouldn't have lost my body; I should have done more. I don't know how long I had been crying till I finally drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I had a slight headache from all the crying I had done the previous night. It was early morning when I woke up and a thick fog surrounded me, barely allowing three feet of visibility. Morning dew covered my scales causing my body to shiver till I shook the water off my body stretching my wings in the process. I started off towards I remembered where the camp was when I felt a tickle at the edge of my nose.

'Well this is lovely,' I thought to myself right before I sneezed a huge blast of flame. This happened three more times before my sneezing stopped. I looked at the ground around me and there was a small growing fire caused by my sneezing. I scratched at my snout before I stomped out the flames, "Great I sneeze fire now."

I was maybe three steps down when another wave of sneezes caused me to stop in my tracks. I sneezed five times and five times a jet of flame came from my mouth causing the surrounding area to be engulfed in flames. The flames circled around me as I sneezed another five times, as much as the flames should have caused me to panic for my safety I didn't really feel any extreme heat from the flames. In fact, it was very cozy being surrounded by my fire. Though unbeknownst to me the flames were burning off my scales revealing a human body.

Still oblivious to my transformation I sneezed one final time, as the flames died down. Finally, over my sneezing fit I continued down to the others. The fog had cleared by the time I had reached the others who were starting to pack up the camp, as I got closer to the camp Brother Gilbert saw me as he was rolling up his sleeping blanket. Once he saw me his face turned white as the fog and started breathing heavily. I looked behind me to see if there was something behind me that had caused Brother Gilbert's panic, but I saw nothing just stones. I looked back at him and he crossed himself before he started muttering prayers.

"Brother Gilbert what is wrong," Abiageal said coming up behind him. She saw me and I shrugged my shoulders coming closer to him. Suddenly I heard an ear piercing squeal before a large mass that was my sister launched herself onto me in a death hug, causing me to fall on to my back.

'Wait', I thought as the air was knocked out of me, 'How did she tackle me.'

"Ava you're human again," Abiageal squealed into my ear. I sat up looking down at my body and she was right. I had my human body back. That was also completely bare and naked as the day I was born.

"By the stars I'm back," I squealed happily back to her hugging her tight. Bowen, father, and Aurther came running over to us, shock and happiness plastered on their faces as soon as they saw me. Though Bowens and Aurther's face soon turned red from embarrassment at seeing me without my clothes. Brother Gilbert had collected himself know and was facing the other way his back to me. Father placed his wing in front of Aurther and Bowen covering their eyes, "Alright lad that's enough of a show for you. You already got her caring your child."

Abiageal stopped hugging me and went to get a blanket for me to cover myself. She wrapped the blanket around my shoulders providing some cover for myself. I didn't realize how chilly it was till my sister left my side and was soon replaced by the blanket. My teeth had even started to chatter.

"Thanks," I said between chattering teeth. Then I sneezed from the cold, lighting the blanket on fire engulfing me in a second, as well as Abiageal. Before anyone could respond the flames died down as fast as they came to life revealing now two dragons in the place where my sister and I stood not moments ago. I looked at my body seeing I had changed again to a dragon again. I then looked over at my sister who was now half my size but had the same red colored scales and the same body shape as father. All of the boy's jaws were now on the ground as they looked at us in awe.

"This is awesome we can change at will to dragons now," Abiageal happily cheered before she started looked over her new body spinning in circles as she did so. I chuckled at how laid back she was about the whole thing then I saw her face light up as she looked over at Brother Gilbert.

"Hey Brother Gilbert want to test out my wings with me?"


	24. The End and the Beginning

As soon as we landed back at the castle the village midwife was called up to the castle. When I was back in my human form the midwife began her examination in my bedroom. My family and Aurther waited outside the room. Though father paced outside my room window. I was anxious throughout the whole examination. She looked over my body muttering to herself as she felt my stomach, then placed a listening horn to my lower abdomen and was silent as she listened. I swear my heart was beating so loud that I feared that was all she would hear.

"Dear I understand you are nervous but you need to calm yourself," she said lifting her head from the horn, "I tell you that heart of yours sounds like a whole heard of horses running from the devil himself. A younger midwife wouldn't be able to hear any little ones with a heartbeat like yours."

"I..is the child," I stuttered on my words not able to ask the question I greatly feared.

"I suspect two weeks now," she said packing up her supplies she used during the examination, "Going into three. Most likely a girl I suspect. I suspect human as well since she was conceived while you were human. Though I'm not an expert on things that you and your sister have gone through. But judging by the heart rate I would say so."

I was stunned for words; I didn't even listen to the rest of her rambling. My child was alive and growing. Tears of relief and joy formed in my eyes as I hugged the midwife before I ran out of my room to Aurther wrapping my arms around his him crying into the crook of his neck.

"Ava what's wrong," he asked wrapping his arms around me, "Are you alright? Is it the baby? What did she say?"

"Everything is perfect," I whispered into his neck.

"Then why are you crying," he looked into my eyes cupping my cheek rubbing a tear from my face with his thumb.

"Because I have never been so relieved in my life."

He smiled at me kissing my forehead, my lips, then he leaned down and kissed my stomach. Abiageal started jumping up and down squealing, "I'm going to be an aunt, I'm going to be an aunt!"

While Bowen had a face mixed between happy, excited, nauseous, and the 'I'm going to kill Aurther' look. Later that day it was announced to the kingdom that an heir to the throne would be born. Everyone had mixed feelings due to my family's past but had high hopes for the future with my rule, as the months went by the kingdom flourished under my rule.

Bowen started openly courting Kara after I made her my hand maiden and closest advisor next to Bowen. Brother Gilbert has stayed in my mothers office writing poems about our adventures since I liked to work outside in the gardens. Brother Gilbert also decided to stay with us since his pilgrimage to Avalon was complete. Aurther and I had decided that our wedding and his crowning would be held after the baby was born. Speaking of Aurther ,he and Bowen had unofficial became my personal guards during my pregnancy. Hardly leaving my side and treating me as if I was made of glass. A human who was able to shape shift into a fire breathing dragon made of glass.

At least father didn't treat me like a glass flower, though he barely ever left my side when I was outside. When he wasn't patrolling through the kingdom with Bowen and Aurther (which at least gave me break from Bowen and Aurther being my shadow, and a better chance for the kingdom to meet their future king) or with my sister and I he would be watching over his egg which we kept in kitchen oven where he could keep an eye on it. It was those few minutes that I was able to get a break from my constant shadows. I loved Bowen and Aurther but they were becoming one of the pains of being pregnant.

The morning sickness was the worst. Almost every hour during my first three months I throwing up what ever I put in my stomach. The cravings didn't help either, nor did being half dragon. More than once I found myself craving raw meat, and even chewing on charcoal one night after I woke up to empty my stomach for the second time. Abiagael shared some of the same cravings I did so at least I wasn't alone with those. I didn't stop working on rebuilding what my brother had destroyed during his rule till the ninth month of my pregnancy grew closer at which point my midwife had placed me on bed rest.

While I was stuck in bed Aurther took over my normal duties allowing him to get a feel for what he will be doing when he was crowned king. It was nearing the end of Winter when my family welcomed two new members to our family. The first had decided to come into the the world in the middle of the night. I was awoken by a puddle of water soaking my bed sheets then a sharp pain to my abdomen. The second came shortly afterwards.

"Aurther," I said shaking his shoulders. He moaned rolling over and laying his arm on my stomach, "Aurther get up!"

"What," he said half asleep.

"It's time," I said as another pain came over me.

"Time for what," he said a little more awaken, not three seconds later relation washed over his face as he throw off the bedsheets getting his foot tied in the process as he rushed to the bedroom door calling for the midwife. The midwife arrived still in her night gown trailed by three maids and Kara, rushing to my side of the bed. Kara and the midwife helped me out of bed so the maids could remove the sheets then adjust the pillows up against the head board. When the sheets were removed the midwife set one of the maids for water and towels. Aurther rushed back into the room as Kara helped me back onto the bed sitting up against the pillows. He was halfway to the bed when the midwife stepped in front of him.

"Out with you young man this is woman's work," she said to him pushing against his chest. The woman was about half his size.

"But."

"No buts young man out."

"Let him stay,"I said through another contraction. The midwife then allowed Aurther to pass by her. He rushed to my side holding my hand. I'll skip the two hour straight cursing and screaming, though most of it is a blur since I passed out from pain and exhaustion shortly after the birth of my daughter.

I was out cold for a solid minute coming too to the sound of a baby's cry beside me. For a brief second, I had thought it was Abiagael. I looked at the direction the cry was coming from to see Aurther holding a baby in a white blanket.

"It's a girl Ava," Aurther whispered to me, "A beautiful, human girl."

He leaned closer to me laying the small bundle against my shoulder. I moved the blanket a little to get a better look at my child. She whimpered the movement of the warm blanket, looking up at my face. She had stunning fiery red eyes and soft light pink skin. The only signs she had come from a half dragon were her eyes.

"She's perfect," I gasped holding her closer to me, resting my forehead against hers. She made a small noise before her small hands were roaming around my face, "My beautiful baby girl."

"What are you going to name her," Kara asked siting at the foot of the bed.

"I guess we can't call her Drake can we," Aurther chuckled stroking the baby's cheek.

"No but I had always did like the name Gwen."

"I like Gwen," Aurther agreed stroking Gwen's head, "Welcome to the world Gwen."

"Ava the egg just hatched, also why is Bowen passing outside your door," my sister yelled bursting into my room still in her night gown. We all chuckled when she noticed the small baby in my arms. Her face lite up as she rushed to my side of the bed nearly knocking Aurther to the ground in the processes. Silently squealing over her niece before turning Kara, "I won!"

"I had tried to wake her up earlier but she sleeps like a rock," Kara whispered into my ear, "Her and Brother Gilbert."

Bowen came in the room shortly afterwards. After Gwen was passed around from Abiagael to Bowen we all went down to the palace gardens where my little dragonling brother had been moved with father. Aurther carried me the whole way since I was still to tired to walk let alone stand on my own. Bowen carried Gwen most of the way there till she started crying and he handed her back to me.


	25. Prophecy

Four years after the down fall of my brother Einon life in our kingdom has grown and flourished. Father is happy living next to the castle with my younger brother Drake and I am soon to give birth to my second child. Bowen and Kara have been married for a year now and are expecting their first child soon as well. Brother Gilbert has continued to write my families tales in his poems as well as describing my sisters and my abilities. He lives mostly in the castle with us, but he does travel back to his monastery in the neighboring kingdom every month with what his has written to be stored in the monastery's collection of other works. All was well for my kingdom and my family in those years. During this time Bowen and I set to work training a special group of knights that would be tasked with the protection of the Dragonscale House. These were my Knights of Avalon. Sworn to protect my house, my line, and all we stand to defend.

Then nearing the fourth anniversary of my coronation Brother Gilbert returned from one of his visits to his monastery bringing with him a terrible prophecy.

"A dragon's heart could doom mankind when a two-tailed comet blazes across the night sky an ancient evil would be able to take over the lands using a dragons heart when the comet appears." Which according to the monks was only sixteen years from today.

A great fear swept over my heart at these words. I had cruelty and evil flowing in my veins no matter how hard I tried to deny it, my sister as well. Though my father had assured us that that half of my blood had been burned away when my sister and I had been bonded to him. The fear we had then rested on my younger brother who at this time was barley able to control his fire breath, and could only fly a few inches off the ground.

In the dead of night a plan that was agreed upon by my father, Bowen, Brother Gilbert, my sister, Aurther and I was set in motion. We agreed that the next time Brother Gilbert went back to the monastery he would take my little brother Drake with him to keep him safe till the comet passed. My sister and I would take turns staying with him to watch over, and care for him. There was some concerns about the bond my family shared with each other, but there was no reason to fear since all three of us shared one heart that if this evil had tried to take one of our hearts it would only be one third of a dragons. My children would also be safe from the prophecy since they did not inherit my dragon shifting abilities.

With the our plan in agreement Brother Gilbert set to leave for the monastery the same time the next month. Father was saddened that he would have to spend so much time away from his son while he grew. Though we were able to find away even in hiding we would be able to stay together for a time.

Bowen and I agreed that it would be a smart idea to have several of the Knight of Avalon stationed at the monastery and the neighboring kingdom to keep an eye for anyone who would wish harm upon my brother. Drake would be kept a secret from the monks except for one ,Friar Peter, who was a good friend of Brother Gilbert. Our knights would also blend in with the monks for additional protection for both my brother and the monks. My sister and I would take turns staying with Drake to raise him when father would not be able to.

When Brother Gilbert left for the monastery Bowen, father, myself, and six of these knights went with him. Aurther stayed behind to watch over the land while we're gone with my sister. Father and myself traveled through the sky while the others rode horse back. My father carried Drake giving the little one a taste of the freedom of flying before he was shut away from the world till the meteor passed.

After arriving in the kingdom Bowen and I managed to set up an alliance with the king, as well as trade routes, and enlisting three of my knights as representatives for our kingdom in these matters. While we were setting our people up in the castle Brother Gilbert snuck the rest of the knights as well as Drake into the monastery. With the help of Friar Peter, the knights were disgusted as monks and given living quarters next to our brothers hidden chambers under the monastery. Thus our plan was set into motion, and while my sister or myself stayed with our brother Bowen as well as Aurther would watch over the kingdom in our absence. Messengers would also be sent every morning and afternoon so even outside my kingdom we would still be informed on what was going on. All that was left was to wait for the comet to pass.


	26. New Beginning

_16 years later, one week before the comets arrival_

The light of a new day began to peek over the horizon, morning birds began to sing their morning songs. Drake was peacefully asleep on his back in his nest of soft pillows in a circle chamber with a small window that allowed the gentle morning light to leak into the room. The chamber had a light orange curtain that separated it from the rest of the living area in my brothers hide away. I was curled on his warm stomach in a peaceful state dreaming. Only too be drowned out by the sound of the monastery's bells ringing out. Announcing the start of the day. Causing me jump awake from my peaceful sleep rolling off my brother's stomach onto the floor face first.

"Morning big sister," Drake yawned rolling onto his stomach. I moaned in response wishing for just five more minutes of sleep. The bells continued ringing out a few more times before stopping.

"Damn those monks and their damn loud bells," I muttered face still to the floor, "Just once! ONCE! Can I sleep past this ungodly hour! To not wake up by those holy man's bells!"

Drake chuckled at my mutterings, stretching out his back and wings. Resentfully I got up stretching out my sleeping muscles. After a good stretch I left the pillow nest to the rest of the chambers. Separated by the curtain there was a larger room with a desk and library behind it. In the room next to it acted as a kitchen with a fire pit, cabinets, table, and water pump. Small but homey. Most of the papers on the desk were documents I had brought with me to work on, and others were notes from Father, Abiageal, and Bowen.

Drake had memories of our father before he had to go into hiding and we refused to let that disconnect us. Abiageal and I would deliver notes back and forth from Drake to the rest of our family and back. Drake knew about Aurther and his three nieces. He referred to Bowen as Uncle Bowen and had two cousins from Bowen and Kara. He even knew Brother Gilbert, the two even saw each other when he visited the monastery.

Drake knew all of our family through our notes and wrote to all of us. He even knew about the comet and that it was the reason why he had to stay hidden. Though we told him little about it only due to the fact we knew little about it, and how to prevent it. But I had taught him the little magic Father and I knew such as protection charms from evil, and how to sense evil spirits.

"How much longer do I have to wait to see Father and Abiageal," Drake asked for the five hundredth time this week.

"Abiageal will be here in two days," I said opening the wardrobe on the other end of the library that a set of clothes for Abiageal and myself including three dresses, nightgowns, training clothes, two swords, boots, slippers, belts, light and heavy cloaks, as well as training clothes. I changed out of my nightgown into a simple comfortable blue dress with matching slippers. My armor was hanging next to the wardrobe on a rack that both Abiageal and myself used when we stayed since we always traveled in our armor under our cloaks.

"What about Father? His last note said we would be seeing each other soon and flying together with you and Abiageal."

I chuckled a little at my baby brothers as I buckled my belt then walking into the kitchen to make breakfast, "Soon my little brother. You'll see him when the moon is waning."

"That's a whole week away from today," he groaned.

"Have patience little brother," I said taking out some bread, berries, and a deer leg from the cabinets, "Before you know it the will have flown by. Now eat your breakfast. The harvest will be starting today so I'll make your favorite soup tonight for dinner."

He gave a sigh before taking a bite of the leg I gave him. While we ate I went over the list of things I would need to do today. Meat was running low so I would need to go hunting today, I could gather ingredients I needed for tonight's soup while I was hunting as well, I also had new trade agreements to go over and sign, we're on almost out of ink, parchment, and I needed another sharpening stone. I would have to let the knights know I was going out into the woods today, I could pass the message along to them when Friar Peter and my knights come down after breakfast to check up on us. The last thing I needed to was polish up my armor but I could do that after dinner.

After both of us finished eating, I set to work reading over my paper work while Drake read one of the books from the library. He enjoyed the stories of King Aurther and the knights of Camelot, and just like his sisters knew the Old Code by heart. I had even given him an astronomy book as well. When the nights were clear he would stare endlessly at the stars. Just like Father he always looked for the Dragons Heaven. I finished the last of my paper work when Friar Peter as well as another younger monk who would be entrusted with the keeping of our secret.

"Good morning Friar Peter and to you Brother Mansel," I said sealing the last paper with my family's wax seal before standing to greet the two.

"Good morning Queen Ava," Brother Mansel said nervously bowing to me. He was a novice monk and had only just a few days ago been introduce into our secret group. He was comfortable around Drake but he was always nervous around me. Drake tried to hide a chuckle as I politely bowed back to Mansel.

"Thank you Brother Mansel but you don't have to bow to me when you are here."

"Sorry your majesty," he apologized bowing again. Drake held in a laugh as best he could before taking a deep breath and greeting the two monks. Mansel had an easier time speaking with Drake then he did me which I had two theories for that reason. One was that since the two were close in the same age and male Mansel was more comfortable around him. Two was that being raise as a monk Mansel hadn't really spoke to girls a lot and me being a queen didn't help either. I just shook my head at the boy then spoke to Friar Peter. The two of us sitting at my desk to speak.

"I have to go hunting today so I won't be back till closer to noon. How have the knights in the monastery been?"

"No problems that I have been aware of Ava. Do you need me to send you anything while you are away hunting?"

"If it is not too much trouble could you get us some more ink and parchment. Our supply is running low."

"Brother Mansel can deliver some for you tonight if that will be alright?"

"That is perfect thank you very much."

After Friar Peter and I finished talking two on my knight came in to take the papers I had just finished and to give me any news of the courts; though they came in throw a secret back entrance in a tunnel that lead into the neighboring woods. I stood greeting them, firmly shaking their hands both men smiling at me.

"Sir Galahout Sir Dinadan. Good morning to you both any news for me today."

"Good morning your majesty and Lord Drake," Sir Galahout smiled, "Nothing new your majesty. Just the normal duel stuffiness of the courts."

"Though Lord Osric is being sworn in as the king's chief adviser so at least it won't be so duel today," Sir Dinadan chuckled.

"Wait what," I quickly dashed back to my desk looking through a list of the kings notes till I found the invitation to the ceremony to meet the new adviser and go over our kingdoms treaty.

"Dragons dung I forgot that was today," I shouted running to my wardrobe throwing off my simple blue dress and slippers. Quickly pulling out my more formal gown as well as my armors boots and gauntlets.

"Good thing we came in early," Sir Galahout said as he looked over the paperwork on my desk.

"Very true," Sir Dinadan said gathering up the papers I had signed that would need to be delivered to my kingdom setting them aside, tying them together with a red ribbon, "The others are waiting outside with your horse ready whenever you are your majesty."

"Thank you both," I brushed my hair out before buckling my sword to my side, "Sir Galahout can you help me with my gauntlets?"

"Of course my lady."

I finished changing holding out my arms as Sir Galahout strapped on my gauntlets. I then noticed that Friar Peter and Brother Mansel had their backs towards me while Drake was still reading.

"You can look now boys I'm dressed," I shouted to them. The two then turned back to me faces completely red. My knights chuckled a little at their response before grabbing the rest of my papers leaving to meet the two other knights in the woods that would act as my guard to the castle for the ceremony.


	27. The Fuse is Lite

We left through a back tunnel into the surrounding forest where several other knights and horses waited for us. After double checking that I was presentable for the courts we mounted up then left for the castle, the quickest route being throw the monastery. Sir Galahout and Sir Dinadan rode in front carrying our kingdoms banner, two others rode in front and behind me acting as my guards, with two others bringing up the rear also carrying banners. Sir Galahout announced our company giving anyone in the roads a heads up that our party would be coming throw. We passed throw the monastery passing by the monastery stables as we did. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the stable boy sparing with dummy he had made before he rushed out of the stable to watch us pass. I watched him fallow us till we came to the edge of the monastery. I smiled at him before I lost sight of the boy.

"I have a feeling that lad fancies you your majesty," one of my guards leaned closer to me as we rode.

"I believe he fancies the men at my side more that myself," I chuckled, "A young lad hoping to change his stars I would wager."

"He seemed passionate enough your majesty," Galahout chuckled back to me, "Footing was off, but passionate."

We rode up to the castle arriving alongside a few other parties as well. My guards stayed with the horses while Sir Galahout and Sir Dinadan fallowed me into the open air throne room, where the ceremony was being held. Galahout and Dinadan stayed close to my side as through the ceremony and Sir Osric oath. I held back a sneer as he used the Old Code as his oath to the king. I never did like the man. He had an air around him that seemed like he was trying to hide a more devious side.

"Not the most passionate ceremony," Sir Galahout whispered as Osric spoke his oath, "Very dull actually."

"I would have to agree but we have to keep up appearances my dear knight," I whispered back.

"It's a nice day though," Sir Dinadan whispered as Lord Osric finished his oath, "Nice day for a hunt wouldn't you say your majesty ."

"Hold that thought," I whispered back giving Lord Osric my full attention as he addressed the crowd of nobles and court officials.

"As chief advisor my goal is nothing less than that of the Old Code lives on in the hearts and minds of our people. Everyone should share in our kingdoms bounty. Tomorrow I shall pesto a personal gift to all men, women, and children of the land."

"I'm not the only one getting an off feeling from this guy right," Sir Dinadan whispered to me as he leaned closer to me.

"No, I feel it too. We will have to keep our eyes on him."

"Everyone shall receive two new tunics in the style and color that suited to their inherited station," Osric continued, "From now on no one will wear anything else."

"Called it," Dinadan whispered as we all began clapping to Lord Osric. Afterwards many of the nobles began mingling amongst themselves, some congratulated Lord Osric, others went about their day. I still had little trust in this man and his 'gift' only fueled that mistrust even more. My hand slowly went to rest on the handle of my sword in an effort to calm the memories of Eion and the suffering he had caused. My breathing kicked up a notch as those memories raced through my mind till Galahout noticed this. He gently gripped my wrist moving it away from my sword.

"Easy Lady Ava," he whispered as he lightly squeezed my wrist centering me back to the present, "Keep your head here and now. Don't let it wonder to battles long past."

I nodded to him calming my breath before going to speak with Lord Osric, "Congratulation on your promotion Lord Osric. I look forward to working with you to continue peace and good trade between our two kingdoms."

"Thank you, Queen Ava. I look forward to the continued prosperity between our two kingdoms as well," Osric said as he bowed to me, I bowed in return as did my knights before other nobles came to talk to Osric. While they were spoke with him Sir Galahout, Sir Dinadan, and myself quietly left the castle riding into the woods to hunt.

Later that night in Drakes chamber.

Sir Galahout and Sir Dinadan stayed with Drake and I for dinner and relaxed with us in the library as they sharpened their blades. Drake was read while I went over over some paper work at my desk.

"Ava can I ask you something," Drake spoke up.

"Of course, "I said as I signed a document sealing it with my stamp.

"I was wondering what would happen if someone other than you or the other knights came down here?"

We all stopped what we were doing at Drakes words. I looked from my work to Drake to the others before back at my brother, "If anyone else but our knights, our family, Friar Peter or Brother Mansel were to come down here and find you it would not be good little brother."

"They'd be dead that's what," Sir Galahout said.

"Drake why do you ask," Sir Dinadan asked him.

"No reason I'm just curious," Drake said going back to his book. I looked at Galahout and Dinadan. Both were just as suspicions as I was of my brother's question but none of us said anything else about it to him.

My knights and myself woke before the sun rose the next morning to meet up with my other knights in the woods to discuss my sisters arrive the next day and the preparations for the comets arrive at the end of the week . The early morning light was just on the horizon as the stars began to disappear from the sky. We rode deep into the woods to meet up with the other knights.

"You don't think someone found us out do you," Dinadan asked as we rode.

"I don't believe so Drake wouldn't keep something like that from us," I replied.

"He could be keeping something from us," Galahout said riding up on my right, "He still is just a youngling. A teenager in fact and we all know they tend to disobey their elders from time to time."

"True but I know my brother he wouldn't lie to me. Besides he is a terrible liar. But I agree that he is hiding something. But I don't believe it is of any danger to him or any of us. As naïve as he is I trust him to fallow his gut. I still want to know what he is hiding from us, just so that my own anxieties will be eased."

We met up with the other knights discussing the plans for meeting my sisters procession when she arrives tomorrow. I wanted every knight to be at the ready for the upcoming week.

"I want you all to keep your blades on you," I said to the knights of the monastery, "Keep them under your monk robes but keep them on you. The comet is to arrive in a week. We all must be ready for anything."

"Keep your eyes and ears open men," Galahout addressed all the knights, "If someone even whispers the word 'dragon' I want it reported right away. Understand?"

"Yes sir," all the knights replied.

"Sir then you will want to hear this," one of the monastery knights stepped forward.

"What is it," I asked.

"Your Majesty last night two foreigners came to the monastery last night and spoke with Friar Peter. I listened in on their conversation and they spoke of looking for the dragon of the prophecy of the Two Tailed Comet."

"Do you know what their intentions were," Dinadan asked.

"They said they wished to prevent it from coming true."

"Did they say anything else," I asked.

"Not that I heard. But Friar Peter denied any living dragon existed or of any affiliation to the knowledge of dragons other than the poems written by Brother Gilbert in the monastery's library."

"That's good. I want you to keep an eye on them and inform me, Sir Dinadan or Sir Galahout, about anything else involving them."

"Yes your majesty," the knights said in unison. We finished our meeting as the sun peaked over the horizon. We began our ride back to the monastery as the bells of the monastery began ringing. But these bells were different. A feeling of dread washed over me as the bells echoed their ringing.

"Haven't heard those before," Galahout said as he rode up next to me. I had once, years ago when one of the monks had died. Something told me who those bells are for. Somethings told me I'm missing someone. Thoughts of Friar Peter began racing through my mind as my horse raced through the forest.

The entire time I tried to calm myself, telling myself, "I don't know who it could be. I'm wrong. This feeling is wrong."

Fear froze my heart as I kicked my horse into a speeding gallop back to our tunnel's entrance. I hopped off my horse leaving my knights behind me as I rushed into the tunnel. I ran through our living chambers to the entrance of the monastery nearly running over Brother Mansell. He had a look of sorrow on his face. Galahout and Dinadan ran up behind me almost running me over as well. His face said it all. I was right. I wished I hadn't been.

I stared at Mansell in denial grief already tearing into my heart," No!"

"I'm sorry your Majesty," Brother Mansell spoked softly to us, "Friar Peter passed away last night."

Tears ran down my cheeks at Mansel's words. My breathing became heavy as I tried to hold back a sob tearing its way up my throat from my chest. I leaned into Galahout's chest my hand covered my mouth as it was getting harder and harder to hold back my sobs. Tears ran freely down my face as Galahout hugged me, rubbing my back while I silently cried into his chest.

"Do we know how he died," Dinadan asked Mansel.

"He just went to bed and didn't wake up this morning," Mansel explained, "No fallow play was found your majesty. He was old and just passed on in his sleep."

"Does my brother know," I whimpered into Galahout's chest.

"Ava is everything alright," Drake called out. Mansel shook his head to Dinadan.

"You're going to have to tell him," Dinadan whispered to Mansel.

"We will both tell him," I hiccupped. I dried my eyes, straighten up as much as I could under the pain in my heart before we all entered the living chamber. Drake stood at the center of the chamber. He looked at us concerned.

"Ava what's wrong where's Friar Peter?"

I shucked in a breath before I spoke, "Drake, I'm so sorry. But Friar Peter. He's gone little brother."

"Gone where?"

"He went to Heaven Drake," Mansel said. I struggled to speak through the tears that fell and the sobs that knotted my throat. Drake was silent as it hit him what that meant. He hung his head as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Did it hurt him," he shuttered.

"He passed in his sleep peacefully," I told him as I changed into my dragon form. I nuzzled my head against his as his tears finally fell.

"My heart hurts sister," Drake cried to me.

I nuzzled my cheek against his then craned my around him, "I know little brother. Mine does as well. It's how you know that he had touched your heart and it that your heart misses that touch."

"Will it always hurt this much," he cried.

"It won't always hurt this much. The pain will fade, but your heart will always miss him till it stops beating."

I moved back and pressed my forehead against his making him look me in the eyes, "Remember this little brother, remember him and those who have passed before us. Remember them and they will be with you as you continue through your life. Keep their teachings in your heart and pass that knowledge on, pray for their peaceful rest let them know they are not forgotten. Do these things and none shall ever be far from your heart."

Drake cried harder pressing himself against my chest. I rested my head onto his as he cried, my wings folded over him. He cried for a while before he spoke again, "Can I be alone Ava?"

"Yes we'll give you your time to grieve little brother," I said as I kissed the top of his head.

"We'll be back to night Drake," Galahout said, "Just before sunset."

I changed to my human form before we left. We walked around the forest with no place in mind Galahout and Dinadan fallowed close behind me as I walked with no real purpose, letting my feet guide me to where ever they pleased. We ended up at the small river by the monastery. I don't know why but I just wanted to sit there and listen to the water, so the three of us did. I wished for Aurther to hold me and comfort me. I missed my daughters and wished to hold them. I wanted my father and Bowen to aid me in this grief as they had always done for me. I screamed my pain out before I fell to my knees on the bank. I cried till I had shed all of my tears, then just sat there on the bank. Dinadan and Galahout sat next to me in silence the three of us just watched the river in silence too drained to feel anything anymore.


End file.
